a seth imprint story: complicated love
by poppy-black
Summary: alyissa is paul walker's sister who moves to La push and is imprinted on by one certain wolf, the trouble is jacob has already fell in love with her. what do you get when you mix a over protective brother a imprint and a love struck puppy...?
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story im a newbie :)

im not that bothered about the reviews so you can simply just read my story and I wont nag you about reviews, im just happy that you're reading it :D

enjoy!

Complication's:imprint story

I never thought I would find love, I was the shy quiet girl in my school on the reservation.

I used to live with my mom, well until the accident and she never came home I was shipped to go live with my Brother, Paul who lived in a small reservation named La push, my dad left when we where young because he cheated on my mum and I never heard another word from him since.

After that I never tried-scratch that-wanted to fit in, I just went with flow.

But my flow was about to be disturbed by a world I never even knew existed.

My name's Ayissa and this is my story of how I met my soul mate. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I sat and stared through the window the hole of the plane journey.  
I was sick of it! My life with all it's twist's and turn's. I just wanted it to run smoothly.  
I was excited to see my brother, Me and my brother were very close when we were kid's we done everything together.

The day me and my brother became close was when I was 6 and he was 8, of course we were close before this but it made us closer.

It was when I was playing on the beach, my favourite place when two boy's walked up to me and started pulling my hair and hitting me, they were around the same age as paulie (my nickname for him)

They had pushed me to the ground and they towered over me, I turned my head and seen paul running toward's me. He lifted me to my feet swiftly and stared at me.

'Are you ok ?' He asked in a hard tone

'Yes am fine' I lied scared of the hard tone in his voice I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away. But boy was he strong!

He pushed me behind him trying to hide me and doing a poor job of it.

He towered over the two boy's which now I noticed where twin's, with deep brown eye's copper skin and furrowing eyebrow's, They both took a step toward us and paul just glared at them.

They hesitated after that and then, paul growled the most menacing growl I've ever heard him make. It was a very deep belly rumble growl and it vibrated through his body.

The two boy's looked at eachother and backed away faster than I thought possible.

When paul was sure the boy's had gone he'd turned round and pulled me into a bear hug.

'Why didn't you scream for help or just run away ? You scared me mouse!' He whispered using my nickname he had for me because in fact I did look like a mouse.

'I...I d-dont know m-my mind just went blank...I didn't know what to do' I sniffed

Paul just sighed and held me closer.

I knew right there and then that he loved me, just by saving me and saying that a simple person bullying me could scare him.

I drifted away from my day dreaming and noticed the passenger's unbuckling there seat belt's and stretching.  
I sighed, Well here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

i'm sorry I know it's short I have no ideas on what to do on this chapter :(  
but i'll make it better by making a big long one for you!

As I took the deadly flight of stair's off the plane I took on my surrounding's.

Plain.

That's all I could say, tree's, drizzling rain and cloud's and that early morning smell, endless cover of cloud's that looked like they were never going to let the sun shine through.

I sighed and felt gloomy, just like the weather, I walked and got my bag's while stumbling a couple of time's.

I headed out to main area getting excited to see my brother and how well he was doing I had a ton of question's for him, As I searched through the sea of bobbing head's, I seen him!

Well...not his face but the back of his head, his jet black hair, and since when did he get so tall, and whoah was he buff I mean his forearm's where probably as big as my head!

I ran and ignored the angry grumbles from the people I pushed past, My chest collided with the small of his back since his back was so broad.  
I had the wind knocked out of me and paul didn't even stumble forward, I only heard a suprised gasp come out of him.

I didn't care if he thought I was mental the only thinged I care about was that I had my only living family member (as far as I was concered) in my arm's.

'Paul' I whispered and I settled my head in the crook of his neck, I felt at home just by having him in my arm's.

His hand's reached by behind him and he slid me round so I was in his arm's carried like a baby.

He crouched down to pick up my bag's and he only carried me in one arm, I had no Idea how he held my weight.

'Hi I'm jacob' a deep voice rumbled

Jacob?

I looked up and noticed this was not my paulie.  
This jacob had a innocnet face,high cheekbone's, muddy brown eye's framed by thick eye lashes and thick eyebrow's, I was shocked and then scared and then anger.

Jacob must of seen my angry face because he put me down and backed up with his hand's held palm up like he was surredering.

'What did I do ?' Jacob asked with a scared tone, I stormed up toward's him not braking eye contact, grabbed my bag and stormed away, hoping I had enough money to get a cab.  
I made my way toward the exit door's and felt a hand on my shoulder.  
I spun round and glared at jacob.

'Do. not. touch. me' I said in a voice I earned from paul

'I was j-just guiding you' he stuttered, I sighed and followed him to a red rabbit.

He opened the door for me and he took my bag's to put in the boot of the car, I felt guilty now for being angry at jake just because paul wans't here to greet me.

Jacob slid in the car and started the engine, which purred to life smoothley.  
There was an akward silence.

'I'm a-alyissa' I almost whispered outsretching my hand trying to stop it from shaking.

He took a hand of the staring wheel and grasped my tiny hand in his gigantic one and shook it, his hand was burning and I wondered if he had a fever or something, trust paul to send his freind even if there sick.

'Look I'm sorry about back at the airport I was just freaked out and angry when I didn't see it was paul, not that I'm not happy to see you' I said quietly, Jacob just chuckled.

'I understand' he replied.

Jacob was easy to get along with, the conversation's just flowed easily with him, And sooner than I thought he said.

'Well...here we are' he sighed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I eased out of the car slowly and looked around.

The house was perfect, a small two floor cottage, The surrounding was amazing the beach In the distance and the wood's that surrounded the house.  
It was perfect!  
I heard jacob open the boot and my bag's being dragged out.  
I turned around to help, but only was able to take two step's before being picked up off my feet and threw over a shoulder.

I screeched And thumped my intruder's back, The person loosened there arm's so I was able to slide down.  
It felt like eternity until my feet hit the ground, I looked up and seen my brother's face which was the same except it had got broader and his nose was a little different and he had got taller and more muscle, great I felt tiny now!  
Paul had a grin plastered on his face.

'Hey mouse!' he grinned.

I glared at him and the grin fell off his face.  
He spun round to jacob who had my bag's in his hand and was slowly walking to the door.

'What did you do' paul growled at jacob, Paul was shaking, I mean like you're phone on vibrate.

I placed my hand on his forearm which was quiet a height for me to reach.  
And paul stopped shaking instantly, paul looked down at me with a curious expression on his face, and jacob was staring at me the same also.

'What' I demanded I hated being stared at!

'Did she just-?' Jacob asked shocked

'Yeah just by touching me' paul answered with the same shock.

'What did I do ?' I said taking my hand off his arm.

'Nothing doesn't matter...why where you glaring at me ?' He asked trying to change the subject, I narrowed my eye's at him and glared.  
I stomped past him, grabbed as many of my belonging's as I could and stumbled up the stairs.  
It was then that I realised I was stuck here there was no going back and I was never going to see my mum again.  
I slid down the wall and curled up in a ball and cried silently.

I had only my brother.

My mother was dead never going to come back and hug me and tell me my tear's weren't worth it.

Never ever again, I let out an agonizing cry and sobbed.  
My chest hurt from all the pain, I was slowly falling apart.

'Alyissa!' I heard paul shout Followed by two set's of feet thundering up the stair's.

How had they heard me crying ?  
there was no way they could hear me from that far away.

'Alyissa!' Paul nearly screamed, He came skidding round the corner, he came to a halt right infront of me, Which led to jacob having to make an emergency stop and smacking right into paul, who had lost his balance and fell face first on the floor with jacob on top of him.

Now that made me smile, Put then it was there face's that made me giggle

'Oh think this is funny do you ?' Jacob smirked, I just giggled.

Paul whispered something in jacob's ear and I grew supspicious and sat up straight.

Jacob lunged at me and tickled my side's which were badly ticklish.

I squirmed in his grasp and giggled unctrolably.

'J-jake p-please s-s-stop!' I giggle madly

'Well since you said please' he said slowly

He stopped.

'You have 5 seconds' he said fast.

I scrambled up from the floor and ran as fast as my feet would take me to any place where I could hide.  
I settled for the behind the couch and kept as quiet as possible, no one would see me here because it's a tight squeeze.  
So I waited and listened...

'Come out, come out where ever you are'. Jake's menacing voice came from not that far away from were I was hidden, I felt my heartbeat accelarate, and i tried to calm it.  
Jake's head popped up from over the couch with a sly grin spread across his face.

I screamed and tried to scramble away but there was no way out I was stuck.  
And by the manacing glint in jake's eye's I was in for it.  
His hand's reached down and he grabbed me from underneath my arm's and pulled me out of my hidey hole.

'I found her!' He said in a normal tone, paul would't be able to hear that, but suprisingly he came bounding in the room.  
Jake lay me on the couch and he sat at my feet, Paul sat on the cofee table and looked at me.

'So here's the deal kid, you answer are question's correctly you leave without another tickle, you fail to answer the question correct...well you'll find out' paul said like an evil mastermind.

'Question 1. Why did you glare at me ?' He questioned like I was a suspect for murder.

I tried to sit up but jacob pushed me back down lightly with an evil smile.

'I was in a foul mood' I lied

Paul looked over at jacob and nodded, Jake stalked forward and tickled my sides again, I giggled and screeched.

'Ok ok I'll tell you' I laughed

Jacob stopped and pulled away.

'Because I was expecting you to be there paul, I just wanted It to be you're face I seen' I whispered.

Paul just stared at me, he looked like he was thinking really hard about something.  
He opened his arm's which I took as he wanted a hug, so I stood up and hugged him.

'I'm sorry alyissa, you know that I really wanted to be there right' he whispered.

I nodded and kissed his cheek.

'I'm sorry' he whispered again.

'We have one more question' jacob interrupted, I pulled away reluctantly and sat back on the couch.

'Why were you crying ?' jacob asked, Now that took me off guard.  
my breathing hitched and I felt my eyes fill up.

'Hey mouse, we didn't mean to make you upset' paul said placing his freakishly warm hand on mine.

'Can I go to my room ?' I said as my voice cracked.

Paul was about to protest but jacob jumped up and grabbed my hand, and towed me toward my room.  
Paul just stared after me, and jacob glared at him.

'Paul is just in-sensetive' jacob reasoned, I didn't say anything, just cried silently.  
Jacob picked my bag's up and pulled me toward's my room.

'Wait...how do you know where my room is ?' I asked

'Well...I used to crash here with paul, so the room you're staying in...was my room' he replied

He pushed open a door and stepped inside, he put my bag's at the foot of monstrosity in the middle of the room.

'That is my bed ?' I squeaked

'Yeah paul was going to get it bigger-' jacob explained patting the bed

'Bigger ?, the size of it compared to me I'll need a step ladder just to get on it' I said walking over to the bed and trying to pull myself up on it, the bed went to just below my waist.

'That is why you have very tall, muscualr men to help you up onto it' jacob chuckled, picking me up easily and placing me on my bed.  
I curled up in a ball and threw the cover's over me not caring that I still had day clothe's on, or my bag's needed unpacking.

I closed my eye's and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

I could feel the sunlight shining through my lid's and took it as a sign to get up.  
I stretched, and yawned and moved my toes around, that alway's wake's me up.  
I slowly got out of bed sliding off the matress till my feet hit the floor and decided to go in search of a bathroom.  
I took a towl, a change of clothes and my toothbrush, Turn's out we only had one bathroom which was facing my room.

I took a shower and washed my mousy brown hair, I couldn't get over the fact that I looked like a mouse, chocolate brown eyes, light brown hair, small lip's and a button nose, oh and the height also.

I towelled off, and put a pair of skinny jean's on and a plain red top with red converse, I dried my hair and decided to leave it curly, mainly because I couldn't be bothered finding my straightiners.

I skipped down the stairs to the kitchen to find something that I could eat, I found bread so I settled on that and took a piece and ate it.  
I noticed something stook to the fridge.

_Gone out be back soon, make sure you're ready at half 1 were going out!_

_Paulie_

I glanced at the clock, it was one o'clock so I decide to watch the TV for a bit, I went back to the living room were I had been questioned.  
I stopped in my track's.

Jacob was sprawled out on the couch snoring really loud, I backed up not wanting to wake jacob, he was really cute when he slept.  
He opened an eye and spotted me.

'Erm...I was just going...' I said unhappy that I had woke him.

'No come sit down' he said sitting up and stretching, I walked forward and sat on the other end of the couch.

'Why were you sleeping on the couch ?' I asked playing with a starnd of my hair.

'Well erm...I was out lastnight and paul asked me to mind you so he said to just crash on the couch' he expained cracking his back, I winced at the sound's his back made.

'The couch isn't good to sleep on you know, you could of just slept in my bed'

I felt guilty now that because I was here he'd been kicked out of his room and made to sleep on the couch.

'Well...I don't think paul would like that idea' he said cautiously

'Oh' was all I said

Jacob turned the tv on to the new's and he shuffled closer to me, I could feel the heat radiating off his body.  
I watched as his eyes dropped and his head started to sink onto his shoulder.

I expected when his head fell to the side and he moved it onto my lap, he started to snore lightly.

I brushed my finger's through his black hair, and he smiled in his sleep, I was about to fall asleep also when paul came in through the door and slammed it.  
Suprisingly jacob didn't wake up.  
Paul walked into the living room barefoot wearing only cutoff's, He stared at jacob's head in my lap and frowned.

'He was tired' I whispered, Paul walked over and grabed jacob's leg and pulled him.  
jacobs head connected with the floor and it sounded painful.  
Jacobs eyes shot open and he growled at paul.

'Get up were going to sam's' paul huffed

'Oh and if you ever fall asleep on my sister again you will regret it' he warned.

'I dunno, it might be worth it, she make's a pretty good pillow' he winked at me, and I felt my cheek's burn, Paul growled, and jacob just smirked.

'Mouse get in the car were going' he huffed.

'Jacob you're walking to sams' paul said slyly, I stood up and brushed myself off and stretched.  
Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car.

'Where are we going ?' I asked.

'Emily and sams' he replied opening the car door, He helped me into paul's car and leaned over to put my seatbelt on.

My breathing hitched his face was so close to mine, he looked into my eyes and slowly leaned forward.

And then he was gone and paul was holding jacob by his collar and had his fist pulled pulled back.  
I fumbled with my seatbelt and stumbled out the car.  
I grabbed paul's arm which was ready to punch jacob and tried to pull it down.

Paul looked down at me and sighed, He let go of jacob's shirt and lowered his hand.

'Jacob you're in the back so I can keep an eye on you' paul said glaring at jacob.

I hopped up into the car and buckled my seatbelt.  
The ride to emily's was quiet, paul kept on shooting glances in the rearview mirror at jacob, This made jacob grin in the backseat.  
Paul pulled up to a faded red cottage, it was cosy and the front porch was homey.

'Don't stare at emily' jacob whispered, sliding his hand's round my waist, Paul growled from behind us so jacob took his arm from around waist he obviously wanted to keep that arm.

'Why would I stare ?' I asked ingnoring paul completely because he was being too protective of me, I had a life and I wanted to live it.

Jacob ignored my question and ran into the house.

'It was an accident she got lost in the wood's and was attacked by a bear' paul explained.

Oh how horrible the thought of an innocent girl being damaged like that.  
I felt like crying for her.  
We made are way onto the front porch and paul pushed the door open.  
If I thought the outside was good then the inside was amazing. It was modern and warm, I could picture what emily and sam would look like to match the house.  
The house smelled like cookie dough, mmmmm...my favourite, me and paul always had a big mock fight in the kitchen who gets the last cookie dough ice cream, I won obvioulsy.  
So emily worked as a house wife.

A pretty native woman walked in through the door which I supposed was the kitchen.  
She had dark brown hair with brown eyes and dark skin, She was slim with curves all in the right place.

But that was not what caught my attention.

It was the three faint pink lines that stretched from her temple all the way down to her neck and I supposed they went right down her side, I quickly looked away from the scars and smiled at her.  
She smiled warmly back and walked over to me.  
She gave me a hug and looked at paul.

'You didn't tell me she was this pretty' she scowled

I felt my cheeks burn and emily smiled.

'C'mon the other's will be back soon so you best eat up quick' she hurried me and paul into the kitchen.

Paul grabbed a cookie and sat at the breakfast bar that she had, I snapped a cookie in half and emily frowned.

'I had a big breakfast' I lied.

Truthfully was the cookie's were gigantic and I had a weird excited feeling in the pit of my stomach, like butterflie's but worse.  
I leaned on the counter and chewed on my cookie, they were the nicest cookie's I've ever tasted.  
There was a bang and a load of footstep's, I jumped and paul, jacob and emily chuckled.  
Nine fully grown men charged through the door including a girl with a short hair.

The men were only wearing cutoff's or khaki's.

They all looked the same big tanned and buff, even the girl was buff.  
The stranger's headed straight for the food, except one who was the biggest there second to jacob, he walked over to emily and his face lit up when emily smiled.  
He kissed her temple then her cheek, she giggled, he kissed the corner of her mouth and then finally her mouth.

That made feel alone inside so I looked away and noticed the shortest of the boy's staring at me rather than the delicious waft of the food in his face, he looked lost just staring at me, I felt my stomach flip and I couldn't look away from him, his mouth turned into a small 'O' I felt my cheek's burn and I turned away embaresed.

'Wow' I heard someone say.

I looked toward the sound and one of the boys was staring at me with his mouth hanging open full of munched cookie.

'Paul you didn't say you're sister was a supermodel' one of the boys said

'Damn she is hot' another said

Paul growled and started shaking again, worser than the last time and all his muscles started twitching.  
I leaned over to him and placed a hand over his and again he stopped instantly.  
Everyone stared and some gasped.

'Told you' jacob grinned

I shrank back away from them and back to where I was by the counter.  
Thank god to emily who broke the silence.

'Well I think it's time for introductions' She said walking over to the one who said I look like a supermodel.

'This Is quil' she said patting his arm, he winked at me and smiled.

'This is seth' she said indicating to the boy who stared at me and is still staring at me, he waved so I waved back.

'This is embry' she said pointing to the boy who had called me hot, he did the same as quil.

'The one on the right is collin and the one one the left is brady' she explained pointing to two boy's who looked the same age as seth, they wiggled there eyebrow's at me I did the same back and they chuckled.

'This is leah' she said pointing to the girl.  
She smiled at me I returned the gesture.  
She walked back over to the tall man who had kissed her.

'And this...this is my husband...sam' she said lovingly and looking up at him.

Sam outsretched his hand and I took his hand and shook it.  
Was everyone here freakishly warm ?

'Hey sam can I speak to you a minute' a voice behind me said.

I jumped and spun round till I was face to face with seth.  
He really was amazing, he looked down at me and smiled showing his perfect white teeth.  
My heartbeat accelarated and he chuckled.

'Sure' sam said reluctantly letting go of emily and walking into the hallway with seth following.

Paul walked into the living room and soon after I followed and sat next to paul, Everyone else came in and sat on the other couch.  
I settled my head underneath paul's cheek and took in the warmness.  
I felt warm hand's underneath my arm's and I was being pulled away from paul.  
My eyes flew open in shock, and someone sat me on there lap.

I looked up and it was quil, he smiled down at me and tucked a starnd of hair behind my ear.

Paul growled and quil smiled down at me, I didn't want paul to get angry so I shuffled away from quil and settled back into paul.

'Burn' jacob laughed at quil.

Quil picked up a pillow and threw it at jacob and it hit him square in the face.

Everyone laughed at him and I had to admit it was kind of funny.

'Paul!' Sam shouted

Paul sighed and got up from the couch.

'Touch alyissa I'll snap every finger off so you are never able to touch her again' he said stabbing a finger at quil

Quil just rolled his eyes.

'I mean it' paul warned.

Paul walked out into the hallway.  
Collin and brady were sitting on the floor and brady was leaning back on my legs, and jacob was glaring at him, I wouldn't be suprised if brady burst into flame's because of jake's glares.

'Hey alyissa y'know you kinda remind me of a mouse' embry said matter-of-factly

Evryone laughed and I frowned.

'Thank's for stating the obvious embry' I said sarcastically.

'You're welcome' he smirked

Leah, embry and quil said they had to go home so they had left, I wondered what was taking so long with paul, seth and sam.

I started to play with brady's hair, I was raking my hand's through it and then patting it down.

I heard a purring sound and looked round and then realised it was brady, I smiled and continued to play with his hair, glad that I could make that reaction out of him.

I looked round the room collin looked like he was about to fall asleep on brady's shoulder, I looked at jacob watching my hand go through brady's hair and he looked jelaous I was about to ask why he was jelaous when I heard snarls outside.

Collin and jacob jumped up and walked outside with brady jumping up sadly and leaving.

'stay. here' jacob said in a hard tone.

'He imprinted on my sister and you want me to stay calm' I heard paul nearly scream.

I knew they were talking about me then but I didn't care I wanted to know what imprinting was.

'I'm not having her dragged into this, he will stay away from her or I will brake his neck !'

I heard low voice's a growl and the door opening.

'Mouse c'mon' he growled.

I jumped up from the couch and followed him out the door.  
I waved to everyone who were standing by the door with there mouth's hanging open.  
I slid in the car and done my seatbelt.

after a few minutes drive Paul pulled over abrubtly and put his forhead on the stearing wheel.

'Paul are you ok ?' I whispered taking his hand and rubbing his wrist.

He turned round and looked at me with his grey eyes and he looked down at my brown ones, you're probably wondering why he had grey and I had brown, well I had too much of my mum in me and paul had too much of are dad in him.

'Yeah am fine' he whispered giving my hand a squezee, He started the car again and drove down the road with one hand on the stearing wheel and the other holding my hand.

'What's im-imprinting ?' I asked my curiousity getting the better of me, he slammed the break on the car and His knuckles went white on the stearing wheel

'Ow!' I exclaimed, I pulled my hand out of his grasp and looked down at it.  
It had swollen and I could feel it pulsing.  
Paul looked down at my hand and started to shake again.  
He jumped out the car too fast for me to register and ran into the forest.  
I slid out of the car and jogged into the forest were he had disappeared, nor caring wether i got lost or something.

Why had he ran off like that ?  
I hadn't done anything wrong

I searched through the wood's for what felt like hour's, I heard a rustle behind me and mentally screamed at myself for not staying in the car.  
I stayed still hoping it wasn't a bear, I turned my body round slowly to face the noise.  
And came nose to nose with a sandy colour wolf, but this couldn't be a wolf this was way to big for a wolf, I gasped and stumbled backward's, tripping over a root and falling on my bum.

I hissed in pain and the wolf took a hesitant step forward.  
I shrinked away from it, putting my hand's up to my face expecting a heavy blow, but none came.  
I peeked out from between my arm and seen caramel brown eyes and a very wet nose sniffing me, I put my hands down because if it didn't attack me before it hopefully wouldn't attack me now.  
It smiled a goofy grin and I seen it's teeth I gasped, they were razor sharp and bigger than my finger.  
The wolf clamped it's mouth shut noticing what had caused me to gasp.  
I reached my hand for his muzzle, he turned his head away from my reach.

'Please' I whispered pulling my face into a pout, The wolf sighed and moved his head back so I could reach.

He pulled his mouth up exposing his teeth, they were the whitest teeth I've ever seen.  
I looked up at the wolf eyes and noticed him staring intently at me.  
I smiled and placed a kiss on the side of his mouth, I noticed his tail start to wag excitedly.

I giggled and his tail went faster.  
I noticed something tied to his leg...were they pant's ?  
I looked back up at the wolf and realised it reminded me of seth, I ran my hand's through his fur I felt him purr through the vibrating in his neck.

My wolf.

'Seth' I cooed

I felt my wolf stiffen I pulled away from seth and looked at his caramel coloured eye's that were no longer that colour but flat back.  
I reched out toward's him because he was backing away.

'Don't go' I pleaded

He didn't listen to me, he ran away.

**I have a feeling this chapter went a bit too quick, so im going to someone else's point of view on the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Seths p.o.v

We had been patrolling all day and not another wiff of a filthy leech, I decided to do another round were we first smelt the leech.

I got a sickly sweet smell that was about four days old.

_Quil:sam its getting dark and were hungry were not going to find anything we've searched everywhere sam it's not here._

Sam was thinking about how he wanted to get home to emily to check if she was ok.

_Me:let's go then !_

_Sam: fine paul, jacob, brady collin are doing patrol tomorrow and the seth and embry will take over from collin and brady ok ?_

_All: yeah, ok_

I phased back putting my khakis back on, I don't know what was wrong with me but I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like butterflies but weirder.

I walked at a normal pace back to emily while the others speed walked to get the food.  
I was third to the door and moved out the way quickly because of the stampeed.  
I sighed and walked into the kitchen and smelt cookies I looked at the breakfast bar, jake and paul were sitting there having at least there eighth cookie predicted by the crumbs surrounding them.

And then I seen something red, I turned my head to see who or what it was.

And everything stopped it was just me and her, she was stunning flowing brown hair with brown eyes you could get lost in, and then I realised I would do anything for this girl is she told me to to stop my heart from beating I would glady fulfill her wish, she was my angel, my reason for living and breathing.

I stared at her eyes and my mouth popped open into a 'o'  
I have just imprinted.

A red blush came to her cheeks and it was adorable I wanted to run up to her and hug her.  
She looked away from me, I wanted to see her eyes again.

Why did she look away ?

Did I do something wrong ?

'Paul you didn't say you're sister was a supermodel' quil said his mouth hanging open like the dork he is.

'Damn, she is hot' embry said amazed.

I noticed paul started to shake, he was way to close to my imprint.

I was about to grab her hand and march her out when she leaned across to paul and placed her elagent hand on top of his, and paul stopped.  
He was shaking like mad, and then my angel lightly touched paul and he stopped shaking.

'Told you' jacob said smugly, I looked back at my angel and her cheeks were blushing.

Emily had done introductions, my angel had waved back at me looking embaressed.  
She wiggled her eyebrows at tweedle dum and tweedle dee (collin and brady)  
And blushed when others winked.  
When sam was introduced she shook his hand and frowned, probably because of the heat.  
I stepped up behind her intending on scaring her.

'Hey sam can I speak to you a minute'

I heard her gasp and she spun round, she looked at my chest and then her eyes slowly made there way up to my face.  
I heard her heart accelarate and I chuckled glad that I could make that reaction from her.

'Yeah, sure' sam said giving emily one last glance.

He walked out into the hallway and I followed.

'Erm...sam who's that girl in there ?' I asked cautiously trying not to give myself away

'That's pauls little sister, alyissa' sam replied narrowing his eyes at me.

Alyissa it suited her perfectly, I felt a tugging in my chest pulling me toward her.

'Oh ok' I said reaching for the door handle when sams hand shot out and closed the door shut.

'You didn't pull me out here for nothing seth ?' Sam said giving me a hard glare.

'Iimprintedonher' (I imprinted on her) I hurried

'Sorry didn't catch that' sam said slyly

'I imprinted on her' I sighed

'Congratulations seth, you got you're self a looker' sam said thumping my back.

I smiled lightly.

'You know you gotta' tell paul' sam said glancing at the door.

'I figured...but he'll kill me I've seen he's so over protective of her !' I sighed frustrated.

'Too bad, better now than never...paul !' He shouted.

I palmed my face and listened to paul sigh and get up, He threatend quil about not touching alyissa.

'I mean it' paul growled

The door opend and paul walked in, looking at the scene in front of him.

'Let's go outside I don't want my hallway ruined' sam said.

We got outside in the back yard and I turned to face paul.

'Can I know what's going on ?' Paul scowled.

'Paul you can't phase ok ? Or do any physical damge to anyone or anything' said said using his alpha voice.

Paul frowned but nodded,I took a deep breath.  
Paul looked at me waiting for me to tell him.

'I imprinted on alyissa' I gushed.

Paul started to shake but because of the alpha command he couldn't phase.  
He glared at me and looked like he was about to cut my head off and then force feed me the rest of my body  
I backed up away from him.

'You know I can't help my self paul' I whispered.

'Well you're going to have to aren't you because I'm never going to let you see her' he spat

'Paul, calm down !' Sam cautioned

'He imprinted on my sister and you want me to stay calm !' Paul screeched back.

Paul snarled at me and boy it was scary

'You know he can't stay away from her paul, he'd go insane' sam reasoned.

'He will stay away from her, or I will snap his neck !' Paul snarled

He stormed back in the house and we all followed closely behind.

'Mouse, c'mon' I heard paul say in a hard tone.

I watched as my angel left behind paul, she waved back at us and then hurried to catch up with paul.  
I looked at sam with emily next to him.

'I'm following them' I said running out the door.

I ran into the forest, stripped off my clothes and phased.  
I ran after pauls truck while I was weaving in and out of the trees in the forest.  
The truck screeched to a halt and I backed up thinking paul had spotted me.

I heard hushed voices and seen movement when the car started again I followed at a slow pace and the car screeched to a stop again.

The truck sharted to shake lightly.

'Ow !' I stiffened

She had said ow paul had obviously hurt her.  
The truck was shaking more forcefully I ran forward hoping paul wouldn't phase that close to my angel.

the door flew open and paul ran out into the blackness of the forest, I closed my eyes wanting to phase back so I could get my angel safe at home, I heard a bang and seen alyissa running out into the forest were paul had disspeared moments ago.

great, vampire on the loose in the woods an my imprint wondering around. things just couldn't get any better.

I put my nose close to the ground so i could smell her and the leech if it was here, I followed her scent, which was intoxicating It smelt like coconuts with vanilla, I felt priviliged just to be smelling it.  
I was to busy in heaven with her scent I didn't notice me rustling through a bush, very loudly might I add, I stopped right behind alyissa's head.  
i wonder is she heard me ?  
well she froze so she obviously heard something, maybe I could just back up very slowly and then hide.  
I stopped my paw in mid-air and stared.  
she was turning her torso around to see me, run run run my mind screamed at me.

she had turned round now and caught full sight of me, her yes widened in shock and she stumbled backwards, I seen her foot get tangled in a branch and she fell over back wards.  
she hissed in pain and I stepped forward wanting to check if she was ok, but then again I was probably the scariest thing she had come face to face with in a forest were no one could hear her scream, so I stopped myself.  
she put her hands up her to face probably expecting me to hit her or eat her, I shuddered at the thought of me hurting her.  
I trotted over to her and sniffed her getting that smell of her again, she peeked out from a gap in between her arms.  
she slowly lowered her arms and I smiled, knowing she wasnt scared of me anymore.

I heard a ting gasp come from her mouth, and i noticed er staring at my teeth.  
stupids, stupid, stupid seth!  
I clamped my mouth shut and stared at her, I hoped she wouldn't run away again I wanted her to stay here.  
but suprisingly she didnt run, she disnt scream either but she did reach out toward my muzzle, I turned it away from her so she couldnt reach, I didnt want to scare her again.  
her face fell and she pouted.

'please' she whispered

I sighed and moved my head back so she could see, she placed a tiny hand on the bridge of muzzle and I lifted the side of my mouth up so she could see.  
she stared at my teeth and I looked down at her, she glanced up at me and smiled, she took her hand away and placed a kiss on the side of my mouth...well muzzle you know what I mean.  
she'd kissed me she actually kissed me, I felt my tail start to wag and she giggled!  
I seth clearwater had made my imprint laugh, wow i'm so high right now i could lick the moon.  
she placed her arms arond my neck and hugged me, i placed my head on her shoulder embracing her warmth.  
she ran her hand's through my fur and I purred lightly.

'seth' she whispered

I like the way my name rolled off her tounge it wa- I stiffened

wait how did she know it was me ?  
did she know about us ?  
how did she know ?

_sam:seth were is p-_

sam seen the thoughts in my head and I felt the rage flow through sam.

_seth: paul got mad and left her and she follwed him with a bloodsucker on the loose I couldn't just leave her_

I hoped sam would see it through my eyes, if emily went into the forest and had no clue about wolves or vampires and a leech was on the loose he wouldn't think twice about following her.

_sam:you're right go phase and take her home i'll go find paul_

i pulled away from alyissa and looked down at her and walked away.  
she stretched her hand out in a pleading gesture.

'dont go' she pleaded with me, i nearly turned back round and sat there with her until she fell asleep, I didn't want to leave her.

_sam:GO!_

I turned and ran.


	7. Chapter 7

alyissa p.o.v

after my wolf had left me I felt lost, like the wolf had just took my only chance of surviving with him.  
whay had he left ?  
had I done something wrong to make him run away ?  
I heard a rustle from the trees, and hoped it was my wolf returning, but what if it wasn't, what if the wolf was only pretending to be nice and then had went to find its pack and brought them back here so they could eat me for supper ?  
I wanted to go home, and I wanted paul to come back so we could just go home like any other normal people, nut no! he had to run off in the wood's for no reason and then stupid me follow him!  
the rustling got louder and I froze waiting for the worse.  
and then someone stepped out from the darkness, I was not expecting for him to come out from the darkness.

'hey, what are you doing out her alyissa' seth asked his eyebrow's knitting together

'um...p-paul he just-just ran off so I erm...followed him' I rambled on angry at seth because he could make me all hot and flustered like this now I was certain of my thoughts.  
I had developed a crush for seth clearwater.  
he walked forward and leaned down towards me, and the earth dissapeared from under neath me, I yelped in suprise.

'I can walk you know I have perfectly good leg's' I scowled at him, as he he carried me bridal style through the forest.

'evidently you do have good leg's but cant walk on them' seth nodded toward's my ankle, which now I noticed was throbbing.  
I frowned down at my ankle.

'stupid tree root, and buff boy's who think they can push me around, and do as they please' I mumbled looking away from the god that was carryig me through the forest.

'am I included in the category of 'buff boy's who push you around and do as they please' ?' he questioned a grin pulling at his lip's

'I have no idea what you're talking about' I said using my innocent eye's

seth just chuckled at me, we were coming to the edge of the forest and I could see the car with it's engine still running.

I looked up at seth and realised he was staring at me and even when he noticed me staring back he didn't break eye contact with me.  
seth leaned his head down toward me, and i had to make a split second decision.

kiss him, or dont kiss him

my bad side was telling me to turn away while my good side was telling me that I desperatley needed this and to just kiss him.  
my bad side won, and I turned my head away regretting it instantly.  
I peeked back up at him and his face was crest fallen, I felt guilt in the pit of my stomach.  
I hardly knew him and was ready to kiss him!  
we came to the edge of the forest and seth walked towards the car, I slid out of his arm's and made my way to the driver seat.  
I felt warm hands rap around my upper arm, the fingers over lapping easily.

'you think i'm about to let you drive home by yourself with a sprained ankle, a swollen wrist and you're tired ?' seth asked wide eyed.

'yes I can get home fine by myself' I answered back at him

'im driving' he whispered in my ear.

I felt a tingle go down my spine at his closeness and my heart was nearly jumping out of my chest.  
he picked me up again and placed me lightly in the passenger seat, I glared at him when he done my seatbelt.

'why the glare ?' he asked when he slid into the driver seat.

'because you are now in the category of buff men who push me around and do as they please' I sulked and glared out the window.

'i just want to make sure you get home safe' he argued back

'I can look after myself' I whispered, but I was touched at he cared for me and my face softened.

my mind went straight to when we were back in the forest and he tried to kiss me and I turned away, that was shallow of me.

'erm...seth ?'

'hm ?' he replied

'look...i'm sorry for turning my head away, it was cold of me...it's not that I dont want to kiss you I do I really do, but I dont want to kiss you...i'm not making any sense so i'll just shut up' I whispered

'alyissa, you have nothing to be sorry for, I was pushing you too far and it was wrong of me... and im glad you want to kiss me' he smirked at the end.  
I felt heat rising in my cheek's and I looked away.  
seth was just like jake...easy as breathing.  
seth pulled up outside the house, and he stepped out of the car and before I could open my door he was there helping me.  
he bent down to carry me again, but I dodged out the way, he narrowed his eyes at me.

'are you sure you want to play this game alyissa ?' he said playfully

'i'm not playing any game I just want to walk to the front door' I said warily

'too bad' seth grinned at me he picked me up and I couldn't be bothered fighting him so i just hanged loosely, he closed the car door shut and locked it

he placed me down on the floor and I leaned on the house wall for support.  
he stepped of the porch and I wondered where he was going, he had went into the bush, he was in the there for a minute and the stepped out from the bush and strolled up to the door with a key in his hand.

'you know more about this house than I do' I smiled as he went to pick me up again and I skipped out the way of his giant hands.

'you can help me up the stairs' I grinned playfully at him, and hobbled past.  
I realised what was going to happen before I even done it, my foot caught on the edge of the door and I was falling...wait...redo I wasn't falling and my face wasn't smashed into the floor, but there were arm's around my waist.  
I looked up to notice to big tofee colour eyes staring back at me, seths face was way to close to mine and I felt my heart flutter when his lips pressed gently against mine.  
I wanted to pull away but the taste of his lips was intoxicating, I gently bit his lower lip which earned a belly rumbling growl from seth.

'I think we should go inside' seth whispered pulling away too soon for my liking.

after the incident with the door seth wasn't taking any chances of me falling again, that wasn't the worst fall I'd had, belive it or not i've fell over my own feet.  
seth put me down on my bed and I pulled him down with me, I kicked my pant's off I had short's on underneath so I wasnt that embaressed.  
I leaned over to the draw's and pulled a top out, slipped the dirty one off and threw in the corner and pulled the clean one over my head.  
I turned round and excpected to see seth there...suprisingly he wasn't.  
I jumped out of the mountain of a bed, and headed downstair's, seth was sprawled on the couch his limb's hanging loosely.  
I searched for a blanket and found one in a drawer, I made my way back downstairs and placed the blanket over seth, I grabbed a pillow from the other chair and gently lifted his head up and placed the pillow underneat.  
I turned around ready to go to bed and lie down knowing seth was comfy.  
warm hand's were on my waist and yanking me back down.

'i'm sure it's me who's supposed to be tucking you into bed' he whispered into my ear.

I squirmed round so I was lying on his chest.

'yeah...well you were tired and i didn't want to wake you' I sighed resting my head under his chin

seth threw the blabket over both of us and I kissed his jaw.

'goodnight' I whispered

'na'night angel' he whispered back brushing his fingers through my hair.

with seth here things couldn't get any better...


	8. Chapter 8

thank you those people who did review, it mean's a lot to me, and it also means you want more chapters which i will happily offer.

guess what ?  
I OWN TWILIGHT, so i'm very sorry but have to leave this story here as I am going on to bigger and better thing's!

discalimer: really ?

me: no...

disclaimer: do you own twilight ?

me: no shut up, i never have and never will !

sorry i got carried away :)

chapter 8...

I woke up drenched in sweat and thinking I'd probably left the heater on.  
and then I noticed a breathing other than mine.  
I looked up and seen a long tanned neck and new instantly by the smell of mint that it was seth.  
I had my hands rapped round his neck and he had his arms circling my waist, and I savoured the moment and settled into the crook of his neck.  
the heat radiating off him was amazing, but when you slept so close to him, the heat became uncomfortable.  
and then I remembered the sweat that was dripping down my forehead.  
I tried un wrap his hand's from around my waist, but nothing happened, I had a feeling that seth was awake and was fully aware of the situation I was in.  
I placed buterfly kisses up his jaw till I got to the sensitive part by his ear and gently nipped it.  
I heard him groan as he loosened his arms from around my waist, he pulled me up so he could crash his lip's on mine and my stomach flipped I pulled away from him and he growled.

'did you just growl at me ?' I said glaring at him

'I-I didnt mean to I-I just...' he stuttered at loss for word's

'and to think I was going to let you join me in the shower' I sighed for effect

his face looked like a little kid's who had opened all his christmas presents and then had them all taken off him.  
I grinned and slowly eased off him and made my way upstairs to the shower.  
I checked my ankle and it didnt hurt that much only a little throbbing if I applied to much pressure, I took a quick shower not really feeling the water run down my back, I towelled off quickly, threw the first piece of clothing on that my eyes caught sight of, which turned out to be a yellow blouse with denim short's and a denim jacket, with plain yellow pumps.  
I curled my hair only lightly so there were short curls at the bottom.  
I felt no need for make-up, so I didnt apply any.  
I took my time coming down the stairs mainly because of my ankle.

'hey seth, you hungry ?' I asked stepping round the corner.

'um...erm y-yeah sure' he said staring at me, I bit my lip, why was he staring at me like that ?

I walked into the kitchen, and decided on making waffles and pancakes.  
I felt a presence behind me and then someones hand on my shoulder, I jumped and spun round with the frying pan in my hand.  
and then realised it was jacob.

'next time you scare me like that I will not hesitate to bash you over the head with a frying pan' I joked at him

'where's paul ?' I asked hoping he would be okay.

'sam and emily's cooling off, erm...where meeting them at the cliff's in about an our' jacob explained

'wait...cliff's ?' I asked going back to my cooking, as jacob leaned on the counter eating a orange.

'yeah cliff diving I told sam you would be there' jacob said peeling the orange, I nearly dropped the plate of food I was holding.

'you what !' I screeched at him, seth came skidding round the corner looking at the scene in front of him.

'I told them you would be there what's the big deal ?' he said and for some reason glaring at seth.

'oh I dont know, just really big heights, freezing water at the bottom but nothing serious' I spat sarcasm leaking into my voice.

'we've done it a ton of time's and never got hurt, well except that one time...but he lived!' jacob said hopefully, I walked right up to jacob passed him his waffles and pancakes.

'im not jumping end of this conversation' I glared at him, jacob narrowed his eyes at me.

'fine' he huffed taking his plate and stalking off into the living room, he sat down on the single chair while me and seth sat on the love seat.  
we turned on the tv not really noticing it and just staring blankly at the magical box that displays pictures, seth had leaned his head down on my shoulder, and as a habit I started to rake my hands through is hair.  
I heard jacob growl from the seat he was in, I glanced over at him and he was glaring at seths head and my hand going through his hair.

'why are you growling like a animal jake ?' i sighed

he didnt even answer me he just sighed and turned his head away.

'we should get going, mouse why dont you go put a bikini on or a extra pair of clothes in a bag ?' jacob said standing up stretching.

'why, when im not going to get wet ?' I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

'well it's you on planning on not getting wet, but the other's are not so fond of that idea' jacob said with a evil smile

'seth' I whispered shaking him lightly, he had fell asleep on my shoulder and was snoring loudly, I moved my shoulder slightly which only made it worse as his weight became too much and he smothered me into the couch.

'jacob !' I hissed as he very silently laughed his head off

'what ?' he chuckled

'get this monstrosity off me!' I whispered

'nope' he said popping the 'P'

'please jacob he's squishing me...i cant breath...p-please i'll do anything' I glared at him, mentally killing him five time

'anything ?' he said staring down at me, I nodded struggling to breath.

'you've gotta jump off the cliff's' he said evily

'fine ok, get him off me' I sighed defeated

jacob walked over to seth and told me to keep still, what was this idiot up to ?

'seth ?, seth you have to get up alyissa's gone missing !' jacob shouted faking worry,seth shot up like the couch was on fire and I took a relieved breath.

'jacob you nearly gave me a heart attack, not funny !' seth said glaring at jacob, again with the shaking thing, I placed a hand on seth's cheek and he stopped.

'that was the weirdest feeling ever' seth whispered dazed.

'get used to it because im not having any fights in this house, and also i've only been here 3 days and i know the sign's of anger that you boys display' I walked upstairs thanking god that I'd packed a bikini, it was a simple black two-piece, I decided to put the bikini on and then my clothes over I put my denim shorts back on and changed my blouse for a hoodie, I packed a towel also and and a pair of baggy sweat pants.  
I slowly dragged my feet to the car until jacob got impatient, he picked me up and all but threw me into the car.  
seth had to go home to get ready so it was just me and jacob in the car, I glared out the window.

'you are very stubborn' jacob smiled looking over at me, I narrowed my eyes at him.

'if I die because of you, I'm coming back to haunt you' I said matter-of-factly

'you thinking i'd let something hurt you is insane' he sighed reaching for my hand, I looked at are hands joined together and then I looked at him, how could he care for me that much ?  
jacob parked the car and stopped the engine, I stared at him when he didn't move he just sat there staring out the windshield.

'do you ever have that feeling when you love someone...but then knowing you cant have them ?' jacob whispered, I didn't like the way this conversation was turning out.

'erm...' that was all I could say, my mind and all its thoughts had just dissapeared, jacob leaned over toward me and he cupped my cheek, my heartbeat jumped and my breathing pattern was messed up, I could feel his breath fan across my face.  
there was a loud bang on the window and I was suprised the glass hadn't shattered, jacob growled and turned to face the window.  
quil was opening the door and he looked on edge

'jacob c'mon' quil said grabbing jake's shirt and pulling him.

'wait...alyissa can you drive the truck pack to my place you'll be safe there' jacob explained where I could find his house, a little red house not far from paul's it's not hard to miss.

'where are you going ? what happened to cliff diving ?' I scowled at him as he was being pulled away by quil.

'we'll catch up on cliff diving and I erm...I c-cant tell you' he shouted over his back, I glared at his retreating figure and watched him dissapear into the tree's


	9. Chapter 9

i'm sorry if I dont update, I have limpomia, it's like a big lump of my tissue and it's pressing against my ribs and it could snap them if i dont have an operation, but I am never getting a operation, operations mean needles which are icky! so i shall kick and scream until i get laughing gas and then my plan goes downhill, this chapters dedicated to my awesome reviewer's and the strange black haired boy that I met in the hospital (:

discalimer:I dont own twilight...

chapter 9

I had no intentions of going to jacob's house, I couldn't just walk into his house and then say to his parent's 'jacob told me to come here since he ran into the forest with one of his freinds'  
I just couldn't do that, so I planned on sitting on the beach for a while or going to sit in paul's and watch a movie...  
I decided on sitting on the beach, I didn't feel like being cooped up in a house all day, as soon as i was sure jacob was long gone I slid out the truck leaving my bag in there because i wouldn't really need it.  
I slammed the door shut and locked it, I found myself wondering down the beach kicking some of the pebbles and ocassionaly picking a pretty one up and sliding it in my pocket.  
I thought about paul and how i hadn't seen him since yesterday, and then the almost kiss me and jacob nearly had, it was wrong of me to want to kiss him so badly.  
and then there was seth...what were we ?  
sure we'd kissed but he hasn't made it official yet and that kinda made me feel alone inside, what if he never asked me out and he said it was just a one time thing ?  
I shiverd at the thought and pushed them horrible assumptions out of my head.  
I sat down on a log I'd found and stared at the rocks that I had collected while walking along the beach.  
I was too caught up in my thought's that I didn't notice the black haired boy sit next to me, it was only when his pale hand shot out and picked my favourite rock up.  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when his hand came in my line of sight.  
'damn it, is every trying to give me a heart attack' I nearly screeched  
'no...you're heart would be to precious to stop' he said lightly, tossing the rock from one hand to another...I found his voice hynotising, a bit like he could talk all day and I would never get tired of hearing his voice.  
I finally looked up to the boy to raise an eyebrow at him, but stopped.  
this boy had messy black hair, straight heavy eyebrows, with the most prettiest colour eyes that were framed by thick lashes, it looked as though someone had melted gold and then poured them for his eyes.  
he also had a straight angular nose and pink, full lips.  
I looked away embaressed that he had caught me staring at him like he'd just grown another head.  
'may I ask you're name ?' he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.  
'erm...my n-names alyissa' i gushed, too hypnotised by him to say no.  
'lewis' he said simply outstretching his hand.  
I smiled and took his hand, jeez people were either burning hot or freezing cold.

'I havn't seen you round here before ?' I said taking my favourite rock from his hand's and sliding it in my pocket.

'I dont stay in one place for too long, I like to travel a lot' he explained drawing random patterns on his knee.

'that's what I wanted to do, travel all round the world and see place's' I ramble on, why was I explaining all this to a stranger ?

'wait, you "wanted" to ?' he said staring at me.

'yeah well, it's a long story' I said kicking at the rocks and trying to change the subject, he just stared at me and then at the ocean.

'well...I have time to listen' he pressed me, testing my limits.

'me and my...mom, well we planned on travelling everywhere and then buying a house on island and settling down' I whispered.

'and why didn't you ?' lewis pressed even further

'one night...my mom didn't come home, the police done a full search of the hole town, and they found her body in the wood's. she'd been murdered' I said my voice barely a whisper, I felt a silent tear fall down my cheek.

'i'm sorry' he whispered, and I glanced at him and I knew he wasnt saying it for my benifet, the sorrow in his eyes was true and he did look really sorry.

'you have nothing to be sorry for' I said watching a bird land on a piece of driftwood and peck at it lightly, I glanced at my watch and thought about heading home to make something to eat for paul...if he comes home that is.

'I better be heading home' I said standing up and stretching, Lewies stood up after me and he opened his arm's and he hugged me.

'I hope thing's turn out for you alyissa' he said into my hair, and I hugged him back.

'me too lewis...me too' I whispered, he pulled away from the hug and so did I.

I made my way back down the beach to the old car, the ride home was boring, but my mind wondered to my wolf I had found only yesterday and I began to miss him.  
I pulled up at the house and slid out the car, and made my way to the house stepping into the bushes to grab the spare key and unlock the door.  
I felt like pasta, so I skipped into the kitchen and started to make it.  
I heard the front door bang and took that as a sign to get the food on the plate's.  
when paul and jacob walked I was sat on the counter eating mine, they both looked livid, and I slowly lowered my plate.

'we searched everywhere for you alyissa, why didn't you just go to my place like I asked !' jacob fumed.

'I didn't feel like staying inside today so I went for a walk on the beach and lost track of time !' I glared at him, since when did someone tell him he could boss me around ?

'alyissa you dont know how scared we were' paul said runing up to me and pulling me into a bear hug, I hugged him back until he stiffened and growled loudly in my ear.  
I pulled away from him and noticed he was shaking again and all his muscles were twitching, I placed my small hand on his cheek, and he stopped shaking but he didnt stop growling.

'paul why are you acting like this ?' jacob said walking forward and placing a hand on pauls shoulder, and then jacob stiffened also.  
jacob growled at me and I glared.

'who have you been with today ?' jacob growled, I had a feeling that I didn't want to tell him about lewis.

'alyissa this is no time for fun and games' paul warned me and I just shook my head.

next thing I knew I was being tossed over jacob's shoulder and being carried out the house.

'jacob black you asshole put me down right this minute !' I screeched so loud I thought my lung's would shatter. my cries went un-noticed as I kicked and screamed.

'where are we going with alyissa ?' paul asked jogging up next to jacob.

'paul walker as you're sister I order you to help me down right this minute !' I shouted, paul just laughed and ignored me.

'we're going to sam's, if we stay here the leech will just follow her scent which leads to the house' jacob explained throwing me in the car and slamming the door.

what was a leech and how could someone other than a animal follow my scent ?  
I watched as jacob and paul slid in the car, jacob watched me in the rearview mirror as I silently planned my escape, first I was going to open the door while they were driving which would make the stop, and the i'd run as fast as I could.

'there's no point running alyissa i'll just catch you and you know it' jacob smiled glancing at me in the mirror, I huffed and sulked because I knew he was right.  
we pulled up outside emily's and I sulked in the back seat as jacob opened my door and reached toward me.

'I can walk' I pointed out smacking at his hand.

'you'll leave a trail behind' he said reaching for me again, but I dodged away by shuffling backward's so my back hit the other door, jacob looked past my head and grinned, I spun round to see paul reaching his hand's forward to open the car door I backed away again and he grabbed my leg and pulled me back, I screamed at him.  
He was my brother he's supposed to be on my team !  
paul put me over his shoulder and I sighed in defeat and let myself be carried into emily's


	10. Chapter 10

I had no intentions of going to jacob's house, I couldn't just walk into his house and then say to his parent's

"Jacob told me to come here since he ran into the forest with one of his freinds"

I just couldn't do that, so I planned on sitting on the beach for a while or going to sit in Pauls and watch a movie...  
I decided on sitting on the beach, I didn't feel like being cooped up in a house all day, as soon as I was sure Jacob was long gone I slid out the truck leaving my bag in there because I wouldn't really need it.  
I slammed the door shut and locked it, I found myself wondering down the beach kicking some of the pebbles and ocassionaly picking a pretty one up and sliding it in my pocket.  
I thought about paul and how i hadn't seen him since yesterday, and then the almost kiss me and jacob nearly had, it was wrong of me to want to kiss him so badly.  
and then there was Seth...what were we ?  
sure we'd kissed but he hasn't made it official yet and that kinda made me feel alone inside, what if he never asked me out and he said it was just a one time thing ?  
I shiverd at the thought and pushed them horrible assumptions out of my head.  
I sat down on a log I'd found and stared at the rocks that I had collected while walking along the beach.  
I was too caught up in my thought's that I didn't notice the black haired boy sit next to me, it was only when his pale hand shot out and picked my favourite rock up.  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when his hand came in my line of sight.  
'damn it, is every trying to give me a heart attack ?' I nearly screeched  
'no...you're heart would be to precious to stop' he said lightly, tossing the rock from one hand to another...I found his voice hypnotising, a bit like he could talk all day and I would never get tired of hearing his voice.  
I finally looked up to the boy to raise an eyebrow at him, but stopped.  
this boy had messy black hair, straight heavy eyebrows, with the most prettiest colour eyes that were framed by thick lashes, it looked as though someone had melted gold and then poured them for his eyes.  
he also had a straight angular nose and pink full lips.  
I looked away embaressed that he had caught me staring at him like he'd just grown another head.  
'may I ask you're name ?' he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.  
'erm...my n-names Alyissa' I gushed, too hypnotised by him to say no.  
'Lewis' he said simply outstretching his hand.  
I smiled and took his hand, jeez people were either burning hot or freezing cold.

'I havn't seen you round here before ?' I said taking my favourite rock from his hands and sliding it in my pocket.

'I dont stay in one place for too long, I like to travel a lot' he explained drawing random patterns on his knee.

'that's what I wanted to do, travel all round the world and see place's' I ramble on, why was I explaining all this to a stranger ?

'wait, you "wanted" to ?' he said staring at me.

'yeah well, it's a long story' I said kicking at the rocks and trying to change the subject, he just stared at me and then at the ocean.

'well...I have time to listen' he pressed me, testing my limits.

'me and my...mom, well we planned on travelling everywhere and then buying a house on island and settling down' I whispered.

'and why didn't you ?' Lewis pressed even further

'one night...my mom didn't come home, the police done a full search of the whole town, and they found her body in the wood's. she'd been murdered' I said my voice barely a whisper, I felt a silent tear fall down my cheek.

'I'm sorry' he whispered, and I glanced at him and I knew he wasnt saying it for my benifet, the sorrow in his eyes was true and he did look really sorry.

'you have nothing to be sorry for' I said watching a bird land on a piece of driftwood and peck at it lightly, I glanced at my watch and thought about heading home to make something to eat for paul...if he comes home that is.

'I better be heading home' I said standing up and stretching, Lewis stood up after me and he opened his arm's and he hugged me.

'I hope thing's turn out for you alyissa' he said into my hair, and I hugged him back.

'me too lewis...me too' I whispered, he pulled away from the hug and so did I.

I made my way back down the beach to the old car, the ride home was boring, but my mind wondered to my wolf I had found only yesterday and I began to miss him.  
I pulled up at the house and slid out the car, and made my way to the house stepping into the bushes to grab the spare key and unlock the door.  
I felt like pasta, so I skipped into the kitchen and started to make it.  
I heard the front door bang and took that as a sign to get the food on the plate's.  
Paul and Jacob walked in and stared at me and I was sat on the counter eating my pasta, they both looked livid, and I slowly lowered my plate.

'we searched everywhere for you alyissa, why didn't you just go to my place like I asked !' Jacob fumed.

'I didn't feel like staying inside today so I went for a walk on the beach and lost track of time !' I glared at him, since when did someone tell him he could boss me around ?

'alyissa you dont know how scared we were' Paul said runing up to me and pulling me into a bear hug, I hugged him back until he stiffened and growled loudly in my ear.  
I pulled away from him and noticed he was shaking again and all his muscles were twitching, I placed my small hand on his cheek and he stopped shaking but he didnt stop growling.

'Paul why are you acting like this ?' Jacob said walking forward and placing a hand on pauls shoulder, and then jacob stiffened also.  
jacob growled at me and I glared.

'who have you been with today ?' Jacob growled, I had a feeling that I didn't want to tell him about lewis.

'alyissa this is no time for fun and games' Paul warned me and I just shook my head.

next thing I knew I was being tossed over Jacob's shoulder and being carried out the house.

'Jacob black you asshole put me down right this minute !' I screeched so loud I thought my lung's would shatter. my cries went un-noticed as I kicked and screamed.

'where are we going with Alyissa ?' paul asked jogging up next to jacob.

'Paul walker as you're sister I order you to help me down right this minute !' I shouted, Paul just laughed and ignored me.

'we're going to Sam's, if we stay here the leech will just follow her scent which leads to the house' Jacob explained throwing me in the car and slamming the door.

what was a leech and how could someone other than a animal follow my scent ?  
I watched as Jacob and Paul slid in the car, Jacob watched me in the rearview mirror as I silently planned my escape, first I was going to open the door while they were driving which would make them stop and the I'd run as fast as I could.

'there's no point running Alyissa I'll just catch you and you know it' Jacob smiled glancing at me in the mirror, I huffed and sulked because I knew he was right.  
we pulled up outside Emily's and I sulked in the back seat as Jacob opened my door and reached toward me.

'I can walk' I pointed out smacking at his hand.

'you'll leave a trail behind' he said reaching for me again, but I dodged away by shuffling backwards so my back hit the other door, Jacob looked past my head and grinned, I spun round to see Paul reaching his hand's forward to open the car door I backed away again and he grabbed my leg and pulled me back, I screamed at him.  
He was my brother he's supposed to be on my team !  
Paul put me over his shoulder and I sighed in defeat and let myself be carried into emily's


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob p.o.v

'Jacob if you keep my sister waiting i'll chop you're head off and feed it to the leeches' paul shouted at me while slamming the door, I would gladly take over paul's patrol instead of going to the airport.  
I slid from the couch and switched the TV off and dragged my feet to the car, mainly because I knew paul wasn't kidding when he said he'd cut my head off and feed it to the vamps.  
the car engine rumbled to life and a sigh left my lip's, I drove down the road's not taking notice to anything else around me.  
after a long and very energy droning car ride I pulled up at the airport in seattle.  
I stepped out of the car and of course I got a few stares of some girls, I wasnt taking any notice mostly because I get these stares everyday.  
I didn't want to be waiting in this airport all day I had better thing's to do then wait here all day for Paul's sister, what was her name again ?  
Izzy, Atissa, Alyissa that was it, I had to admit is was a pretty name.  
I started thinking about the scent we had caught the other day, It was definetly vampire but not quite, there was something appealing to the scent and it drawed us closer to it, like we wanted to care for the leech, ick!  
I felt something small collide with my back and I gasped out of suprise, I craned my neck and seen light brown hair, this must be Alyissa.

'Paul' she cooed, snuggling into my back, she musn't of seen my face, because I obviously was not Paul.

I couldn't be sure that it was alyissa, paul said she looked like a mouse, I reached my hand's around my back and grabbed her tiny waist in my hand's and slid her round my body so I held her like a baby.  
I looked down at her and I knew it was her by her mousy features.  
small lips, cute button nose and long waist length brown hair.  
and she was so small, she fit into my arm's perfectly, I decided to announce my real name to her after picking her bags up and walking to the exit.

'hi I'm Jacob' I said glancing down at her as her eyes snapped open and looked up at me with the most prettiest eyes I have ever seen, they were even prettier than bellas.  
aaah bella, my best freind before she turned to the dark side and left forks for good.  
my eyes flickered down at her and boy was she livid, I placed her down on the floor along with her bags and I backed up with my palms facing toward her, jesus that face looked so much like Pauls when he was about to explode into a furry ass.  
what did I do to make her so angry like this ?

'what did I do ?' I asked her, scared that she would scream at me or punch me, not that it would do much damage to me but it would hurt her and Paul would have my throat.

she walked up to me glaring all the way and picked her bags up roughly and stormed off as fast her tiny legs would take her, I jogged up behind her and placed my hand on her shoulder guiding her to the car, she spun around to me.

'do. not. touch. me' she snarled at me, and it was like Paul in a female voice.

'I was j-just guiding you' I stuttered to her, what had I done to deserve this ?

I heard her sigh as she followed me to my car and I opened the door for her and before she slid in the car I took the bag's from her hand, I placed her bags in the boot and closed it lightly, after I slid in the car I started the engine, which suprisingly instead of rumbling it smoothly purred.  
the ride home was sat in a akward silence and I had the urge to laugh just break the silence.

'I'm A-Alyissa' she whispered stretching her small hand out, I noticed it was shaking and I felt my stomach drop, the thought of a tiny thing like her being scared of me made me feel cold inside.  
I took one of my hand's off the stearing wheel and I grasped her hand in mine, I noticed her frown.  
It was probabably because of my heat, I watched as her face screwed in concentration.

'Look I'm sorry about back at the airport I was just freaked out and angry when I didn't see it was Paul, not that I'm not happy to see you' she said quietly, I chuckled at her nervous tone like I was about to bite her head off.  
I desperatley wanted to get along with alyissa, she was like a magnet.  
it seemed to early when I pulled up outside pauls.

'well...here we are' I sighed not really wanting her to leave.

she opened the car door and slid out, staring at the house like it was god sent, I chuckled and stepped out the car and going to the boot, I watched as Paul ran out the door and I checked Alyissa to see if she had noticed.  
she had turned away as soon as Paul had opened the door and she was walking towards me.

I watched as Paul picked her up and threw her over his shoulders like a rag doll, she screeched and smacked her tiny fists on Pauls back, he stopped and she slid down to the floor and glared up at him.

'hey mouse' I heard him grin, I slammed the boot shut and made my way to the door with Alyissas bags in my hand.

'What did you do ?' Paul growled at me and I spun round ready to blame it on him, when I noticed him shaking badly, if he phased there was no doubt that Alyissa would be seriously hurt.

alyissa noticed him shaking too and she stretched her hand up and placed it on his fore-arm.  
and just like that Paul wasn't shaking no more, his face went into a dazed look and I resisted the urge to laugh, I stared at Alyissa.

how did she do that ?

no one has ever calmed paul down like that, once he starts shaking there's no stopping him.

'what !' she said glaring at both of us.

'did she just- ?' I asked, this girl was amazing, she was just full of suprises !

'yeah just by touching me' Paul whispered looking down at Alyissa with a glazed look on his features.

'what did I do ?' Alyissa asked taking her hand from Pauls arm and he came out of his day dream.

'Nothing doesn't matter...why where you glaring at me ?' Paul asked shaking his head a little and staring down at her, she seemed to remember why she was angry at him and glared at him again.  
she stomped past him and grabbed all her belongings and I watched as she mad her way up the stairs.

'what did you do !' paul grolwed at me, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

'I never done anything, It's you that done something wrong' I accused him, I wasn't going to sit here and take the blame for nothing.

'what do you mean ?' he asked stupidly, and I rolled my eyes at him.

'at the airport she jumped on my back and hugged me and said you're name in the sweetest way possible, she was really angry when she seen it wasnt me' I explained to him and his face looked like he was holding back tears.  
I heard a very agonizing cry, like someone was trying to rip there own heart out, I glanced at Paul thinking it was him but he was already through the doors and thundering up the stairs, and that's when I realised it was Alyissa that had made that heart braking sound.  
I was behind Paul in a heartbeat and he screamed alyissas name.

'alyissa !' he boomed again when she didnt answer, Paul came to a stop, I smashed into his back and Paul lost his balance because of the weight I put on him to stop my self falling.  
Paul lost his balance and fell to the floor with a 'oof' I fell on top of Paul an I heard him groan.  
I heard a ting giggle come from Alyissa, I rolled off Paul and looked at alyissa.

'Oh think this is funny do you ?' I said unable to keep the smirk off my face, I had made her giggle !

she giggled again and I felt my heat flutter, Paul leaned up toward me.

'she's ticklish on her side's get her' he whispered in my ear too low for her to over hear us, I watched as her eyes narrowed and she sat up straight.

I smiled and lunged myself at her and tickled her sides, she squirmed in my grasp and gasped for breath, wow she really was ticklish here.

'J-jake p-please s-s-stop!' she giggled and squirmed, I decided to play a little game with her.

'Well since you said please' I dragged the word's out and then stopped tickling her.

'you have 5 second's' I said really fast, I was suprised she understood me but she scrambled up off the floor and ran down the stairs.

'I want answers off her so we need to find her' paul said behind his shoulder and he walked down the stair's, I followed closely behind him and paul went into the kitchen checking the cupboards, I frowned thinking why he was checking in there and then I remembered how small she was and that she could probaby fit in there with room to spare.  
I stalked into the living room listening for signs that she was here.

'Come out, come out where ever you are' I said evily, listening for her accelerating heartbeat, and then I heard a very fast heart from behind the couch, but that gap was so small how could she fit in that tiny space ?

I popped my head up over the tiny hole and looked down at her, her eyes widened when she seen me and I watched as she screeched and scrambled for a gap she could fit in but there was no way out, she was trapped, I reached my hands down and picked her up under her arms, I liftd her up out of the tiny space and she kicked her tiny legs so I held her at arms length.

'I found her' I said to paul, I heard him close a cupboard door and his footsteps through the kitchen into the front room where we were, I placed her on the couch lightly and I sat at her feet watching her, she looked terrified as Paul walked in and I had to fight back the laughter that was threating to escape me.  
Paul sat on the coffe table in front of Alyissa and they both stared a each other.

'So here's the deal kid, you answer are question's correctly you leave without another tickle, you fail to answer the question correct...well you'll find out' Paul said evily and I watched as Alyissa tried to figure out what the last bit meant.

'Question 1. Why did you glare at me ?' Paul asked leaning forward, I watched as Alyissa tried to sit up but I was too quick and I pushed her back down with a smirk on my face, she stared daggers at me and that widened my grin.

'I was in a foul mood' she lied, I glanced over at Paul and he nodded, I leaned toward her and her eyes widened as I went straight for her sides, she wiggled and squealed in my grasp but that only made me tickle her harder.

'ok, ok I'll tell you' she laughed, I pulled away from her and she stared at Paul and he stared straight back.

'Because I was expecting you to be there paul, I just wanted It to be you're face I seen' she whispered, I watched as Pauls face scrunched up, I knew it hurt when I told him...but when she told him I knew it killed him.  
he opened his arms searching for a hug and she sat up and leaned into him, wrapping her small arms around him.

'I'm sorry Alyissa, you know that I really wanted to be there right' he whispered into her ear, she just nodded and turned her face away from his neck to kiss his cheek.

'I'm sorry' Paul whispered and I could see he was pretty tore up so I decided to intervine.

'we have one more question' I interupted and I watched as Alyissa pulled away and sat back down onto the couch.

'Why were you crying ?' I asked, I watched as she flinched and I seen her face pale, her breathing got funny and her eyes filled up with tears that were threatining to spill over at any minute.

'Hey mouse, we didn't mean to make you upset' Paul said leaning over to her and placing his hand over hers.

'Can I go to my room ?' she asked her voice cracked at the end and I seen Paul frown and open his mouth to say no, but I was too quick I jumped up and grabbed her hand and towed her out the room, pPaul was just staring after me and I glared after him, how could be like that, the state she was in and he still wanted answers ?  
she was obviously tore up over her mothers death, didn't Paul realise that ?

'Paul is just in-sensitive' I reasoned with her not wanting her to be angry at him.

I stared down at her as I pulled her up the stairs and I realised she was still crying, I felt my heart break seeing her like this, if I could do anything to save her from this hearbreak...I would gladly give it.  
I noticed her bags lay forgotten on the floor and I picked them up with my free hand and pulled her toward the door.

'wait...how do you know where my room is ?' she asked, after patrol sometimes I would crash in here, it was the only spare bedroom so it was obvious.

'Well...I used to crash here with Paul, so the room you're staying in...was my room' I replied to her knowing that she would feel guilty sleeping in there.  
I pushed open the door and stepped inside, I placed her bags at the bottom of the bed.

'That is my bed ?' I heard her squeak from the door, I looked at the bed and then her, I realised why she was staring at it like that, the bed was huge compared to her.

'Yeah paul was going to get it bigger-' I explained walking over and patting it, the bed to us was small that's why he was going to get a bigger one, but now Alyissa's here the bed could be like a house for her.

'Bigger ?, the size of it compared to me I'll need a step ladder just to get on it' she said walking over the bed, it came just below her waist, she tried to pull her self up onto the bed but it was too big for her, she's so tiny I felt scared that I would break her.

'That is why you have very tall, muscualr men to help you up onto it' I joked with, I picked her up by her waist and placed her on the bed, she shuffled to the top of the bed and threw the covers over, I watched as she placed her head on the covers and closed her eyes.  
she fell asleep fast and I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled like a idiot.  
I walked out the room and closed the door quietly, I tip toed down the stairs to Paul who was sitting on the couch.

'I've got to go to patrol with Sam, will you stay here and mind Alyissa ?' Paul asked, standing up from the couch and walking toward the door.

'yeah sure, I'll crash on the couch' I said walking toward the couch and lying down.

as soon as I heard the door click shut, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**the next chapter is also jakes p.o.v, but im not sure when it will be updated, mainly because there certain I have to have a operation but im trying to find a way around it, puppy dog eyes, crying, hiding the pain saying its gone.**  
**im hapy for criticsm, like telling me what wrong with the stroy what you dont like and I'll try my best to fix it.**  
**thank you for all the reviewers, you make my day!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jacobs p.o.v

I heard tiny footstep's patter through the house and I knew Alyissa was awake, I heard she was in the kitchen searching through the cupboards, I heard a rustle and then her light footsteps again, the footsteps stopped and I opened a eye to see her foot stop in mid air as she stared at my sleeping slumber.

'Erm...I was just going...' she murmured her face falling.

'No come sit down' I insisted, I didn't want her to leave, I didnt like it when she left, I felt alone for some reason, she walked forward slowly and sat at the opposite end of the couch.

'Why were you sleeping on the couch ?' she asked twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

'Well erm...I was out lastnight and Paul asked me to mind you so he said to just crash on the couch' I replied to her, last night after I had fell asleep Paul had came in from his patrol and kicked me out to do my round.  
nothing intresting had happened, just Collin and Brady getting into a fight about who the hottest girl in school was, Collin was so lucky Paul wansn't here when he metioned Alyissa being the hottest.  
then Brady started arguing back that she wasnt even in the school yet, so then it turned out into a full out scrap, which ended in me and Jared breaking it up.  
After I had finished my patrol it was 2 in the morning, and if I made my dad get up just so he could open the door or unlock my window, he would ram me over.  
So I used the spare key in the bushes and just crashed on the couch.  
I guess Paul got called out again for patrol this morning.  
I stretched my sore and stiff muscles, hearing them crack back into place, I seen Alyissa wince out of the corner of my eye, guess she doesnt like people cracking there muscles neither ?

'The couch isn't good to sleep on you know, you could of just slept in my bed' she said innocently, she had no idea that if Paul found me in her bed he would probably cut me up, put me in a blender and then burn my pieces.  
images rushed through my head of her small frame curled into my side as she slept, seeking my warmth and comfort, how I wish I could give her that.

'Well...I don't think Paul would like that idea' I said cautiously, hoping she got the meaning behind my words.

'oh' was all she said and I knew that she had reasoned with my words, I leaned back into the couch and switched the TV on to whatever channel it was on last, she was too far away from me so I shuffled closer until we were an inch apart.  
I felt my eye lids become heavy and I was fighting off the urge to fall asleep, maybe I could just rest my eyes for a bit.  
by the time my eyelids had fluttered closed, sleep had won, the last thing I registered was her small hand running through my hair...

I was woken aprubatly and I didn't like it, I felt my head connect with something hard and my eyes shot open and I was met with Pauls hulking figure looming over me, his grey eyes sparkling with mischeif, Paul can be such an ass sometimes !  
I growled at him and he just smiled at me.

'Get up were going to Sam's' he demanded, I stood up slowly and glared at Paul.

'Oh and if you ever fall asleep on my sister again you will regret it' he warned me without turning round, I glanced over at Alyissa and I seen she was looking at me.

'I dunno, it might be worth it, she make's a pretty good pillow' I winked at Alyissa and I watched the blush creep up her cheeks, I smiled glad that I could do that to her.

I heard Paul growl from were he was standing and I just smiled wider.

'Mouse get in the car were going' Paul adressed Alyissa.

'Jacob you're walking to sams' Paul leered at me, he had said this loads of times before but he has never stuck by his words, just empty threats...I hope.

Alyissa stood up and brushed the creases down out of her clothes and stretched onto her tip toes, and tust me it didn't make her tall one bit, I rushed forward and took her hand, she didnt pull away so I guess she didn't mind.

'where are we going ?' she asked as she trailed behind me.

'Emily and Sams' I replied simply, I let go of her hand and helped her small figure into the car, I leaned over to do her seatbelt and noticed a change in pattern to her breathing and heartbeat, I turned my head to look at her and seen that her face was so close to mine, I looked up at her brown orbs and I slowly leaned forward, her eye lids fluttered and I leaned forward...only to be dragged back by the scruff of my neck, I spun round and Paul grabbed me by my collar and pulled his fist back, I braced myself for the impact but none came, I looked at Paul to see what had stopped him and seen a tiny hand pulling at the fist that should be connecting with my nose, Paul looked away from me and down at her, he sighed and let go of my collar.

'Jacob you're in the back so I can keep an eye on you' Paul demanded and I watched as Alyissa walked in front of us and got in the car.  
I slid into the backseat and rested back.  
the drive was quiet and I noticed Paul kept on glancing in the mirror at me, probably waiting for me to jump on Alyissa so he can pound my face in.  
once we parked up outside the all to familiar red house, I stepped out behind Alyissa and slid my hand around her waist.

'dont stare at Emily' I whispered into her ear, I heard Paul growl at me and I took my arm away from her waist, I needed that arm, so I'd maybe test my luck another time.

'why would I stare ?' she asked, I walked forward knowing Paul would explain it to her, I jogged into the kitchen were I could smell the famous cookies.  
Emily was cooking another tray of cookies, she turned her head to see me and she smiled.

'where's Paul and his sister ?' she asked me placing the cookies down on the worktop, I reached for one and her hand flashed toward mine and slapped it away.

'there coming in now, jesus woman that hurt' I said cradling my hand, thruthfully it was stinging a bit, she just smiled and walked into the hall way.

I snatched a cookie and crammed it into my mouth, I watched as Alyissa came in with Paul behind her and then Emily shooing them in the kitchen, Paul walked over and took 2 cookies and I glared at him as he crammed them into his mouth, pig.

**I'll finish the rest later guys, I felt mean for not updating, so I thought it's better tham nothing :)**  
**I'll definetly be updating tomorrow, I dont have to go back to the hospital until march now :D**

**im really really sorry for not upating :( xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

told you I would update :)

Jacobs p.o.v

after Paul had crammed the cookie in his mouth he took a seat next to me and started eating the rest of the cookie, I watched as Alyissas hand reached over and snapped one of the cookies in half, whoah big mistake, if you dont eat everything that Emily puts in front of you, you get the death glare.  
and on cue Emily stopped what she was doing and stared at alyissa.

'I had a big breakfast' she lied badly, Emily seemed to buy it because she turned away and carried on with her cooking, I watched as alyissa leaned back on the couter and chewed on the cookie.  
I heard the heavy footsteps of the rest and expected the bang of the door as they rushed in, apparently Alyissa wasn't expecting it.  
I watched as they all piled in and headed straight for the food, big suprise there.  
The pigs were too busy with inhaling the food they haven't even noticed alyissa who was silently watching Sam and Emily all lovey dovey in the corner, she finally looked away and noticed Seth gawking at her.  
Seths mouth turned into a small 'O' shape, and her cheeks burned crimson as she looked away from him, I glanced at Seth and seen he was still staring at her.  
he didn't just...did he ?

'wow' Quill said his mouth hanging open with munched cookie inside, well it didn't look like cookie anymore.

like I said, pigs.

'Paul you didn't say you're sister was a supermodel' Quill stated, I felt the vibrations start in Paul and if they made one more comment he would explode.

'Damn she is hot' Embry whispered putting emphasis on hot, that was it for Paul, his eyes glazed over and his tall frame started vibrating.

my first thought was Alyissa, if he phased now he would without a doubt kill her, I was about to jump up and pull her out the room when she leaned over and placed her small child like hand over Pauls gigantic one.  
Paul went still instantly and the room went quiet.

'told you' I grinned, I watched as Alyissa shrank back into her place by the kitchen counter, it was Emily who broke the silence and decided it was time for introductions, she introduced Quill first who had the decency to hide his chewed up food, he winked at her and she blushed, again.

'this is Seth' Emily announced and seth waved lightly and she did the same back, Embry winked and smiled at her and she blushed a deep red, when will this girl stop blushing ?

'the one on the right is Collin and the one on the left is Brady' Brady and Collin finally looked up from there munching cookies and wiggled there eyebrows at her, she did the same back and the tweedles just laughed.  
Emily pointed to Leah who was sitting in her own little word not being bitchy for once, wow, and she smiled!  
where's a camera when you need one ?  
wait where's Jared ?  
I glanced over at Paul and he just rolled his eyes, oh yeah, Kim, his newly found imprint, just what we needed...another whipped up wolf.  
I came back to earth to see Alyissa and sam shaking hands, A frown dawned upon Alyissa face, the heat probably.  
I watched as seth stepped up behind her.

'Hey Sam can I speak to you a minute ?' Seth smirked, I watched as Alyissa spun round and came face to face with Seth, I took note of how small she really was, seth was the smallest in the group next to Collin and Brady.  
Alyissa came up to my fore arm and pauls elbow and she came up to Seth chest, most girls came up to my chin.  
but Alyissa just had to be the shortie, even Emily was taller than her and emily was exactly counted as tall.  
I heard a fast heartbeat and a chuckle.

'Sure' Sam said reluctantly, he let go of Emily and walked into the opposite hallway.

Paul jumped up and sauntered off into the living room, Alyissa looked akward so she pushed her self up off the counter and followed Paul.  
I felt a hand place lightly on my head as it was pushed aside and I looked up to see Quill staring at Alyissa and it wasnt exactly the back of her head he was staring at.  
I slapped his hand away and shook my head, he just smiled and slid off the kitchen counter following alyissa into the living room.  
I followed behind him hoping he didnt do anything too perverting to her.  
I walked in to see Alyissa sitting in Quills lap as he tucked a piece of hair behind her hair, I sat on the empty love seat by the window and Embry sat next to my while Collin and Brady sat down leaning on the other love seat that Paul, Alyissa, and Quill where sitting on and Leah just stood up leaning against the wall.  
Alyissa sat up and moved away from Quill as she heard Paul growl, Brady leaned forward as she settled her legs behind him and I felt a pang of jelaousy.

'burn' I jeered, I earned a chuckle from tweedles on the floor and Embry and even Leah cracked a smile.

the answer from Quill was for him to pick up a pillow and launch it and hit me square in the face.  
now Alyissa was laughing at me and Paul too, wait, might as well just say the whole room was laughing.

'Paul' Sam boomed, he sighed and stood up he spun round to Quill and pointed a finger at him.

'Touch Alyissa I'll snap every finger off so you are never able to touch her again' Paul threatened and Quill just rolled his eyes at him.

'I mean it' Paul repeated, knowing that Quill was not taking his threat seriously, Paul stalked off and I heard a door open and close.

I turned my attention back to Brady who was leaning his head against her knees, oh how much I would give to be in his position right now, Brady noiced me glaring at him and he raised his eyebrows up and down at me.

'Hey alyissa y'know you kinda remind me of a mouse' Embry said from beside me, I chuckled because for once Embry was right, she did look like a mouse.

'Thank's for stating the obvious Embry' she retaliated, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

'You're welcome' Embry smiled, Leah finally came back to planet earth and said she had to get home, so did Embry and the pervert Quill, once they had left it was just me, Alyissa, Collin and Brady.  
I watched as alyissas small hand raked through Bradys hair and then smoothed it down, I felt jelaousy rip through me and I resisted the urge to rip Brady from where he was sitting and sit down where he was, I heard Brady purr for effect and I swear I was going to lose it.  
I heard snarls and lowered voices outside.

you just cant have one minutes peace round her could you ?


	14. Chapter 14

Jacobs p.o.v

I lifted myself up off the couch to head outside to see what had caused either sam or paul to snap, again.  
If someone had phased andf Alyissa ran out Sam would have our heads...

I commanded that she stayed hoping she would listen, Collin and Brady where already stood up and waiting.

'He imprinted on my sister and you want me to stay calm' Paul roared from outside, wait what ?

someone imprinted on Alyissa ?, I felt my heart drop to my stomach and I tuned into the conversation outside, There was a snarl and then Sams voice

'You know he can't stay away from her Paul, he'd go insane' I heard sams reasoning voice, who had imprinted on Alyissa ?

'I'm not having her dragged into this, he will stay away from her or I will brake his neck !' Paul thundered, I was about to step outside when the door flew open and Paul stormed in.

'Mouse c'mon' Paul growled, she stood up and followed him outside with a half-hearted wave towards us, I became aware of Sam, Emily and Seth standing next to me, Seth looked up at Sam.

'I'm following them' Seth rushed and before anyone could protest he was gone, I raised my eyebrows at Sam questioningly and he sighed.

'Seth imprinted on Alyissa and as you can tell Paul is against bringing her into our world' he sighed, It felt as though my heart was shaterring into tiny splinters and there was nothing I could do about it, I had my suspicions but having it confirmed made it worse.

'I'm against it too' I croaked and I seen Sam glance at me.

'she's too fragile, she cant handle this' I explained to Sam and his answer was to sigh.

'I thought Emily was fragile and wouldn't be able to handle it too but she took it suprisingly well' Sam reasoned with me but it was no point my thoughts were set, I slowly made my way back to the living room where Collin and Brady where sat.

'what if Paul phases too close her ?' Collin asked me.

'Alyissa can touch us in the middle of phasing and we will stop instantly and the red we see will dissapear as fast as it came, thats what Paul told us' I explained to them, they just nodded.

'who imprinted on Alyissa ?' Brady asked with a frown.

'Seth' I whispered not trusting my voice, Collin frowned.

'lucky sod' Brady muttered folding his arms.

'that he is' I pondered.

the minutes flew by and I wondered where Seth was and if Alyissa was ok and wether they had gotten home, Collin and Brady had gone home so I decided it was time for patrol, I walked into the kitchen and regretted it instantly.

'my inocent eyes' I bellowed, turning around and covering my eyes with my hand, I had caught Sam and Emily in a...akward position.

I heard Sam growl and Emily gasp, I imagined her cheeks flaming red by now and I chuckled.

'what do you want Jacob ?' Sam spat, I turned round to see Emily busying herself in the sink and Sam had his teeth bared at me, I smiled at him.

'we have patrol' I said jerking my thumb to the door and Sam sighed, he gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out beside me.

'go get Paul and Leah' sam ordered as he walked off into the forest, I sighed and headed off into the opposite direction, I decided on trying Pauls first since he was the closest, I jogged the rest of the way impatient to see if Alyissa was ok.  
I skidded to a halt outside her house and took note that the car was not there, worry shook through me as I done the usual of picking the key from the bushes unlocking the door and throwing the key back into the bushes, I walked inside and was greeted by an eerie silence.

'Paul' I hollered, I bounded up the stairs and checked all the bed rooms, nothing.  
I heard Sams wolf call in the woods and took that as a sign he had either found bodies or the leach trail again.  
I sprinted out the door and locked it, I got to the forest edge and I took of my jeans of and tied them to my ankle, I let the familar seeing red and the shaking take over and I keeled over on all fours, instead of hands I landed on 2 gigantic paws, I ran forward feeling the air whip past me.

_Jacob:what's up ?_

_Sam:Seth decided it would be fun if he confroted alyissa_

_Jacob:what's so bad about that ?_

_Sam: in-wolf-form!_

_Jacob:what did she do ?_

_Sam:I dont know but when I got there she was hugging him, I told Seth to phase and take her home, turns out Paul couldn't hold his anger in and left her in the car while he went to phase, I dont know the cause of Paul having to phase yet._

_Jacob:Paul can be such a dipshit at times._

_Sam:I figured._

there was a couple minutes of silence and I decided to have a little fun with Sam, I pictured when I had caught them in the kitchen and I heard Sam growl in my head.

_Sam:piss off Jacob!...go get Leah she'd be better to talk to than you._

_Jacob:ouch, do you mind me telling her that ?_

Sam just growled at me and I laughed, after I had phased back I pulled my jeans back on and jogged to Leahs house, I went round the back and climbed up the tree and sat on the branch, I tapped the window and there was no answer so I kicked it and I seen something move through the darkness of the window, Leah pulled the window up and I smiled at her.

'Jake you complete ass, cant you just knock like any other normal person, I could of been naked !' she hissed at me and I smiled at her.

'point 1. I have an ass and its a very nice one, point 2. as you can see I'm not normal and point 3. I wouldn't really mind seeing you naked' I grinned at her and she made a swipe for me but I dodged and slid down the tree to the floor, I smiled up at her and she glared at me.

'you're such an ass' she hissed before slamming the window shut, I waited outside for her, she was moving around in her bedroom, I heard her creak down the stairs and then the door flew open Leah stalked out.  
I heard the door click and I ran up beside her and smiled, she looked up at me and scowled and I laughed.

'pig' she muttered and she walked ahead of me, she dissapeared into the trees and I followed pulling off my pants and letting the shaking take over.

_Leah:race ya_

_Sam:no races!_

_Jacob:party pooper_

_Sam:just get on with patrol!_

Leah huffed and I sighed, another sleepless night..._  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Jacobs p.o.v

_Paul:is Alyissa ok?, did anyone hurt her ?, is she mad at me ?, oh god im such a ass for leaving her !_

_Jacob:no debate about the last part !_

Paul lunged at me and snapped his jaws at my neck, I bit his back leg an he yelped, I suddenly found myself flying through the air, my back connected with a tree, I heard the tree snap in protest and it fell to the ground with a thud_._

_leah:like I said, pigs._

_sam:can you two even look at eachother without taking a swipe !_

_paul: I can take another swipe at him if you like ?, I could also clean the floor with his ass !_

_sam:enough, alyissa is ok Seth took her home._

_Paul: Seth ?, didn't I say for him to stay away from her !_

_Jacob: she's better off with him than you, Seth didn't leave her in a car in the middle of a forest with a leach on the loose !_

_Paul: I take it you dont want you're head attached to you're neck ?_

_Sam:go and get some rest Jacob, you're not helping here, oh and were going cliff diving tell Alyissa and Seth.  
_

I huffed and walked out of sight after phasing I pulled my cut offs back on and walked towards pauls house, hopefully alyissa will be awake and Seth wont be there.  
I walked forward and heard light footsteps in the kitchen,she was awake and then I smelt Seths familiar mint smell, I sighed and slowly opened the door, I checked the living room to see Seths eyes very misty and they were un-focused_._

'whats a matter with you ?' I hissed at him and his eyes focused back and he stared up at me.

'I just realised how stunning my imprint looks in shorts' he whispered his eyes un-focusing again, I sighed and walked to the kitchen realising I wouldn't get any sense from him now he was in dreamy land.  
I walked into the kitchen to see Alyissa stretching for a frying pan, she finally found the frying pan I realised why Seth was in the clouds.  
her slender endless legs were showing up to mid thigh, she was wearing denim shorts and a yellow sun top which flitted out at the sides and a denim jacket with yellow pumps.  
she looked edible.  
I stepped up behind and placed a hand on her shoulder, what I wasn't expecting was for her to spin round with the frying pan and get ready to bash me on the head, not that it would hurt ?  
her face softened and she lowered her deadly weapon when she realised it was me.

'next time you scare me like that I will not hesitate to bash you over the head with a frying pan' she joked with me and I smiled at her.

'where's Paul ?' she asked concern leaking into her voice, I had to lie I couldn't exactly say to her 'oh he's running around as a wolf protecting us from blood sucker' could I ?

'Sam and Emilys cooling off, erm...where meeting them at the cliff's in about an our' I lied to her her.

'wait...cliff's ?' she asked turning back round to her cooking.

'yeah cliff diving I told Sam you would be there' or rather Sam told you to be there I added on mentally.

'you what !' she screeched at me and of course Seth had to be the hero of the day and come skidding round the corner.

'I told them you would be there what's the big deal ?' I lied to her again, how many lies could someone tell in one day without it being a sin.

'oh I dont know, just really big heights, freezing water at the bottom but nothing serious' she said sarcastically.

'we've done it a ton of times and never got hurt, well except that one time...but he lived!' I said hopefully, stupid Embry just had to climb up the cliff, she passed me a plate full of pancakes and waffles and they smelt delicious!

'Im not jumping end of this conversation' she said sternly

'fine' I narrowed my eyes at her and took the plate, she thinks she's not jumping but I dont, I walked into the living room and sat on the empty chair and Alyissa and Seth sat on the love seat.  
I watched as Alyissa turned the TV on and stared blankly at it, I watched out the corner of my eye as Seth leaned his head on Alyissas shoulder, she started to run her hands through his hair and I felt my stomach squirm out of jelaousy.

'why are you growling like a animal Jake ?' she whispered at me, I didn't even realise I was growling until now, I sighed and looked away from her, I couldn't take it anymore it took all my strength not to jump up and rip Seth away from her.

'we should get going, mouse why dont you go put a bikini on or an extra pair of clothes in a bag ?' I said standing up and stretching, I looked over at her and she had her eyes narrowed at me.

'why, when im not going to get wet ?' she questioned me and I smiled at her.

'well it's you on planning on not getting wet, but the other's are not so fond of that idea' I smiled, I'm sure I could get the others to help me.

'Seth' she whispered shaking his shoulder, This I got to see.

she moved her shoulder, boy was that a big mistake, Seths weight became too much and he rolled onto her, I tried my best to keep my laughter in but my stomach started to hurt so I let it out, she looked tiny under Seth and I was suprised he hasn't squished her to death.

'Jacob !'she hissed at me and I laughed.

'get this monstrosity off me!' she whispered at me and I just laughed harder.

'nope' I laughed popping the 'p'

'please Jacob he's squishing me...i cant breath...p-please i'll do anything' she struggled and now that you mentioned her breathing was a bit weird, she glared daggers at me and I smiled.

'anything ?' I smiled evily at her and If looks could kill I would be dead, she nodded.

'you've gotta jump off the cliffs' I told her and she scowled at me.

'fine ok, get him off me' I smiled triumphantly and told her to keep quiet and her brows furrowed.

'Seth ?, Seth you have to get up Alyissa's gone missing !' I faked worry and just as I planned Seth shot up like a bullet, he looked round and spotted Alyissa gasping for breath next to him.

'Jacob you nearly gave me a heart attack, not funny !' he glared at me and started to shake and I smiled at him, Alyissa put her hand across and placed it on Seths cheek and his eyes glazed over.

'that was the weirdest feeling ever' he whispered dreamily.

'get used to it because im not having any fights in this house, and also i've only been here 3 days and i know the sign's of anger that you boys display' she said walking away, that girl really was amazing.

'why did you say that Alyissa had dissapeared ?' Seth said angrily.

'because if I didnt you would of stopped her breathing by squishing her' I laughed and he looked deep in thought.

'I better go and change and tell my mom what's happening' Seth said and before I could reply he was out the door and gone, I watched as Alyissa dragged her feet down the stairs and I smiled and waited for her as soon as we got out the door I grew impatient and picked her up like a suitcase and threw her in the car gently.  
she glared out the window not even looking at me.

'you are very stubborn' I smiled and she narrowed her eyes at me.

'if I die because of you, I'm coming back to haunt you' was her reply, she thougt that I would let something hurt her ?

'you thinking I'd let something hurt you is insane' I sighed and reached for her hand linking are fingers together, she looked down at our hands and then up at me, I pulled into the parking lot and stared out the windshield.

'do you ever have that feeling when you love someone...but then knowing you cant have them ?' I asked her, she didn't answer so I turned to look at her and seen her eyes had glazed over.

'erm...' she whispered, I leaned towards her and cupped her cheek with my hand, I heard her heartbeat speed up and I leaned forward till our lips were an inch apart, I heard a bang on my window and I growled and turned round to see Quill opening my door and reaching for my shirt.

'Jacob c'mon' Quill said grabbing my shirt and pulling me out the door

'wait...Alyissa can you drive the truck back to my place you'll be safe there' I explained were she could find my house and she nodded

'where are you going ? what happened to cliff diving ?' she scowled at me as I was being pulled away.

'we'll catch up on cliff diving and I erm...I c-cant tell you' I shouted over my shoulder, quill dragged me to the trees and then let go of my shirt and dissapeared into the darkness to phase.  
I pulled my shirt off and swung it around a branch, I would come back and get it after, I let the red take over my vision and I felt my bones and muscles cracking into place, it hurt but once you done it so many times the pain numbed, I fell forward with a thud and shook my fur out.

_Sam: Leah, Jared and Seth you follow the trail, Paul and Quill you go around and sniff out anything else, Collin and Brady you stay here and patrol, nothing goes in this forest and nothing goes out, Jacob Embry you come with me_

_Seth & Paul: where's Alyissa ?_

_jacob:chill, I told her to go to my place, can I know what's been going on ?_

_Leah:we caught another wiff of leach only a couple of hours old._

_Jared:yeah you forgot the bit out where it's ran around the forest like there's no tomorrow !_

_Jacob:what do you mean ?_

_Collin:we cant follow a straight trail, it's like it ran round in circles to put us off._

_Jacob:so the blood sucker's got a brain ?_

_Sam:we dont have time, lets move !_

I follwed close behind Sam as he ran and kept his nose close to the ground, my mind wandered to Alyissa wndering if she got to my house ok or what if the vamp got to her before we could ?

_Paul:shut it Jacob !_

_Jacob:it's just concern man, no nig deal._

I lowered my head so if I went past a leach trail I wouldnt miss it, If me and Alyissa weren't interupted would she of kissed me or pushed me and ran away, I heard Seth growl as he stopped running.

_Seth:why do you always do that Jacob ?_

_Jacob:do what ?_

_Seth:fall for the girls you can never have, you fell for Bella and she left and now you like Alyissa !_

_Jacob:what makes you think I cant have her._

_Seth:because she's a imprint, they feel a pull to there imprint only !_

_Jacob:how sure of you are that ?_

I showed him images of when I was tickling her and her laugh, when I done her seat belt the way her heart speeded up when I got near her, when she ran her hand through my hair, and before in the car when I leaned towards her and nearly kissed her and out hand entwined together on the car seat.  
seth growled at me and showed me images I that mad my heart shatter into small splinters.  
he showed me when he hugged her in wolf form as she kissed his muzzle, when he carried her through the forest, when she tripped and he had caught her and then kissed her and she had kissed him back and when he woke up in the morning to her kissing up his neck.

_Seth:that's how sure I am..._

_Paul:you kissed her, did you not listen to me when I said I would break you're neck if you came near her !_

_Seth:you cant keep me away from her !_

_Paul:watch me._

_Sam:we dont have time for this, keep mov-_

_Brady:there's leach smell on the edge of the forest, but it came out of nowhere, it's like he has dropped out the sky and just landed there, it goes to a piece of driftwood and then stops._

_Sam:how old is it ?_

_Collin:couple of minutes give or take a few ?_

_Brady:when I tell you this dont flip okay ?_

_Sam: tell us what brady ?_

_Brady:alyissa was here._

_Seth:Brady if you are messing with me it's not funny !_

_Quill:that isn't funny Brady !_

_Leah:can you go one second without lying ?_

_Collin:he's not kidding guys, she was here._

everyones mind went blank, it was like they could only remember one thing which was nothing, it was kind of spooky.

_Jacob:erm...collin how old is her scent ?_

_Collin:couple of hours._

_Jacob:that's a good thing, maybe she was there and then left and then the leach came ?_

_Embry:yeah but he would follow her, if you havent noticed she smells like vanilla and coconut, if I was a vamp I wouldn't let that smell just walk away ?_

_Sam:does she go anywhere else or does it dissapear ?_

_Brady:to the parking lot and then its gone, the cars gone too.  
_

_Leah:so maybe the leach was like the cullens and let her go ?_

_Paul:WHAT ARE THE ODD'S OF A BLOOD THIRSTY LEACH LETTING A GIRL WHO SMELLS LIKE VANILLA GO ? HUH ?_

_Leah: it was a suggestion ass hole, dont pop a vein !_

she snapped her jaws at him and he growled.

_Sam:stop!, Paul you run to Jacobs see if shes there_

I watched as Paul turned and ran in the direction of my house.

_Leah:hey bro, you okay ?_

while everyone else had recovered from shock Seth hadn't, not one thought passed through his head.

_Seth:what will I do if she's gone ?_

_Collin:find her dumb ass._

_Brady:where not just going to let it slide !_

_Jacob:she's not gone, Alyissa wont let someone just pick her up and walk off._

_Embry:she's so small though, anyone could just break her with there pinky._

_Seth:you're not making it any better embry !_

_Embry:sorry._

_Paul:s-shes not there..._

_Jacob:c'mon we'll check you're place._

before he could even answer I shot into the trees and headed to Pauls house, I heard pauls thudding footsteps behind me as we neared his house, I seen Pauls car pulled up outside and I sighed, I smelt pasta and that confimed that Alyissa was ok, this means my theory was right and Alyissa had been on the driftwood but then left and then the vamp had came.

_Jacob:guys she's ok._

_Leah:thank god, I think Seth was going to commit_

_Seth:you're not far off_

_Paul:c'mon Jacob I want to go check up on her !_

_Jacob:later guys, who's patrol next ?_

_Sam:I dont know, I'll update you when I can Embry and QuilL are doing patrol now._

I chuckled as Embry and Quill groaned, I cleared my mind as I heard joints click and the tingly feeling of fur dissapearing, I leaned down and untied my shorts, I looked at Paul and he wasnt there, instead he was a mile of ahead of me sprinting towards the house like the forest was on fire, I ran after him and caught up with him just in time as he pushed the door open, It hit the wall with a deafining bang and I could imagine Alyissa jump about 10 feet in the air.  
I followed behind Paul as he stalked into the kitchen like a man on a mission (A/N. it rhymes (:, on with the story)  
I caught sight of Alyissa sitting on the counter swinging her legs while eating pasta, she must of seen my angry face because she lowere her plate to the counter and stared at us innocently.

'we searched everywhere for you Alyissa, why didn't you just go to my place like I asked !' I ranted at her and her gaze hardened as she glared at me.

'I didn't feel like staying inside today so I went for a walk on the beach and lost track of time !'she shouted and I glared straight back at her not one of us breaking eye contact.

'Alyissa you dont know how scared we were' Paul gushed like a mother hen and ran forward and engulfed Alyissa in a giant bear hug, she wrapped her arms half way around him and Paul froze like someone had pressed pause on him, I heard his growl and Alyissa pulled away and placed her hand on his cheek, he stopped shaking but the grwling continued, I walked up to him to see what the cause of him nearly phasing was.  
It hit me like a ton of bricks and Alyissa was covered in the sickly sweet leach smell, I growled and glared at her.

'who have you been with today ?' I ordered and she just continued glaring at me and I scowled at her.

'Alyissa this is no time for fun and games' Paul warned her and her gaze shifted to him and she continued glaring, If I didn't get her out of here the leach could trace her scent here and kill her.  
I wasted no time and reached towards her, I picked her up from under her arms and threw her over my shoulder, I stil couldn't get over of how light she was, it was like picking up a small stone that shrieked and made you're ears ring.

'Jacob black you asshole put me down right this minute !' she screamed at me and I just ignored so she started to beat her tiny fist and legs, I just ignored her as she wasn't doing that much damage, I heard Paul jog up beside me.

'where are we going with Alyissa ?' he asked me and before I had a chance to reply Alyissas voice interupted me.

'Paul walker as you're sister I order you to help me down right this minute !' she shrieked at him and he just laughed at her.

'we're going to Sams, if we stay here the leech will just follow her scent which leads to the house' I explained to him and finally Alyissa went limp in my arms, if it werent for her breathing and heartbeat you would think she was dead, I opened the car door and slid her in, she didnt even move so I just slammed the door not bothering to lock it because I knew I would catch her if she tried to run.  
Paul slid into the passenger seat which meant I was driving, I pulled out the driveway and watched Alyissa in the rearview mirror, her eyebrows were scrunched up and she was thinking about something really hard, I knew she was going to try and run so I gave her a warning.

'there's no point running Alyissa i'll just catch you and you know it' I smiled and I heard her huff, I glanced at her and seen she was sulking in the back seat like a child that has just been scolded.  
I pulled up outside Emilys and I jumped out the car and opened Alyissas door, I reached toward her and she dodged out the way and I stopped.

'I can walk' she pointed out to me, she smacked my hand away and I just smiled.

'you'll leave a trail behind' I told her reaching for her again, she shuffled backwards away from me until her back hit the opposite door, I seen Paul walking forwards to get her and I smiled, she turned round to see Paul opening the door, she shuffled back toward me but Paul grabbed her leg and pulled her back toward him and she screamed.  
he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, she sighed and gave up.  
finally.  
I opened the door for Paul and he walked into the hallway and then let Alyissa go, she slid down to the floor and suprisingly landed on her feet, she glared up at him and pouted, Paul copied her and grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into the kitchen where Sam was helping Emily cook.

'smell her !' Paul growled shoving Alyissa forward, Sam raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged, he walked forward calmly and took a gentle sniff of her hair, his eyes flickered to me and back down at her.

'can I know what's going on because if I smell I can just take a shower' she glared at Paul and he took no notice of her, she started backing up.

'I'm going home' she whispered while backing up, I stepped into her line of path and she bumped against me, she looked up and sighed, she stepped away from me and crossed her arms.

'yes I did meet someone on the beach and yes I hugged them, would you like a description of what he looked like ?' she glared at all of us and Sam spoke up first.

'if you could give a detailed descripton I would like to to hear it' he said lightly and she raised a eyebrow at him.

'why do you want to know so much about him ?...you're hiding something from me' she realised while narrowing her eyes, of course she we were hiding something from her, she was bound to realise on way or another, I heard Emily chuckle from the kitchen.

'the sooner you tell her the sooner you get you're information about the intruder' she reasoned with us, Alyissa walked toward us and squeezed past, Sam and Paul gave her another sniff, either she didnt notice or was choosing to ingnore them.  
she walked up to Emily as she was kneading dough.

'can I help you cook ?' she asked and Emily looked round for something to do and then she noticed the oven.

'umm...sure could you watch the muffins ?' she asked nodding toward the oven.

'yeah sure' Alyissa smiled as she slid down the counter and onto the floor infront of the oven.

'hey where going to try and find another scent or if we can trace Alyissas and carry on from where she was with the leach' Sam whispered to me and I nodded, I walked over to Alyissa and slid down next to her, she rested her head onto my shoulder and traced patterns across the crease in my arm, I felt a tingle travel up my spine and I stretched my arm out so she could reach it better.

'you have no idea how good that feels' I whispered in her ear and she looked up at me with those sparkly brown orbs, I leaned toward her until our lips were an inch apart, I felt her breath fan across my face and I nearly lost all of my self control.

'hey alyissa I've got no eggs so I'm going to run the store could you start on the icing for me ?' Emily asked walking round the corner, I seen Alyissa bite her lip with her eyes closed as she leaned away from me.  
we were always stopped one way or another !

'erm...yeah sure' she replied, standing up and stretching, her long tanned legs stretching to there full height, I sighed knowing If Emily had waited I would of been kissing her, I heard alyissa laugh at my sigh and I smiled, she placed the oven gloves on her hand and took the muffins out of the oven and placed them on the side, she placed the oven gloves on the counter and started mixing the icing sugar.  
I stared at her mousy brown hair that cascaded down to the small of her back, and her small figure, her waist was perfect, she looked so fragile, as if one touch would shatter her.

'what are you staring at Jacob ?' she asked uncomfortably, how did she know I was staring ?

'erm...nothing, it doesn't matter' I sighed standing up and stretching my stiff muscles, she looked round for something and she must of found it because she picked up the icing covered muffins and walked toward the fridge, I followed right behind her as she shut the fridge door and turned round to me, she jumped and I heard her heartbeat accelerate, she placed her small hand over her heart as if she was trying to slow it, after her heart beat had recovered from the shock she stared up at me.

'what have I told you about sneaking up on me' she scolded me like I had just drawed all over the walls with a crayon, I just smiled and placed my hand at the back of her neck and her heartbeat jumped again, I smiled nowing I had caused this reaction.  
I leaned forward slowly and I felt something small pushing me away and I realised it was alyissas hand  
Why was she stopping me, no one could intterupt us, we were in a house by our self ?

'What ?' I asked her and she bit down her lip and looked up at me.

'I dont think we should' She whispered, this was all because of Seth. He had seduced her and now she's fallen for him, if only I had kissed her first and made her fall for me, would she of been mine by now ?  
Maybe I could change her mind ?  
I glanced down at her to see her staring up at me intently, a dark red blush creeped up her cheeks and she looked down away from my gaze, I didnt like that when she looked away.

'It's because of Seth isn't it ?' I asked her lifting her chin so I could stare at her eyes again, she yanked her chin from my grip and stared down at the floor.

'I'm right aren't I ?' I asked her as my curiousty spiked again, she gave a quick nod of her head and I cursed.

'see what I mean Alyissa, back in the car when I was saying wanting something but knowing you can never have it...I was talking about you' I admitted taking her chin again and lifting her head up so I could stare at her light brown eyes again, I wondered why her eyes were brown and paul were grey ?  
I sighed as I stared down at her, this was my chance to change her deicision!  
I placed my hand on the back of her neck and yanked her towards me, I placed my lips on her and I tasted vanilla and trust me I could live off this taste for the rest of my life.  
I pushed myself toward her needing her warmth, I backed her up against the fridge roughly and continued kissing her, I felt her hands pushing me away and I pinned them above her head with my other hand, I took notice of her snapping her mouth shut, I growled involuntarily and bit on her lower lip, she gasped and I forced her lips open with my own, before I could explore I felt a wrenching pain in my groin, I stopped kissing her and realised she had knead me where the sun dont shine.  
she pushed me away and I stumbled because of the pain in my lower half.  
I looked up at her and seen she had a split lip and faint blue rings going round her wrists, I looked at her eyes and seen she was glaring at me, I wasnt that suprised she should be more than just glaring at me, I would happily agree to any punishment she thought of, I cant belive I did this to her !

'Alyissa i'm sorry I-I didn't mean to...' I apoligised walking toward her, she placed a fragile hand on my stomach and I stopped walking toward her, I seen a single tear slide down her flushed cheek, I realised she had said something to me and I was too caught up in my thoughts to listen to her faint whisper.

'w-what ?' I stumbled staring down at her.

'you heard me, get. out. of my sight !' She screeched at me while pushing me toward the door, I didnt object knowing that if I did it would only make things worse, she pushed me over the door frame and I turned round to apoligise but she had already slammed the door in my face, her split lip that I had caused was swollen.  
I heard her crys from the other side of the door and I felt a guilt wretched cry escape my lips.  
This is all my fault!


	16. Chapter 16

**I apoligise again for my spelling mistakes I shall fix them as soon as possible :(**

**disclaimer: I dont own twilight only alyissa.  
**

jacobs p.o.v

I couldn't listen to her crys anymore they were tearing me apart, so I did the only thing I could do.  
I ran.  
I didn't care where I was running to or how long it would take to get to my unknown destination I didnt care anymore, I had hurt her.  
I felt the wind whip past me as I ran.  
I ran until I realised something, I couldn't run away from these problems, I stopped on a piece of driftwood and sat down, I placed my head in my hands and yanked at my hair hoping that would erase the guilt that was circling my brain, I dont know how long I sat there with my head in my hands but it must of been a while, because I heard the crunching of rocks being stood on, they stopped right next to me and I glanced up to see collin staring down at me.

'hey man' he said patting my back, collin was always the easy going one, I remember telling him that he was wolf and he just shrugged and thought about what he was having for dinner.

'why do you look so down ?' he asked me, I looked up at him and his gaze zeroed in on my lips, his hand reached out and flicked on my lower lip, I watched him as he brought his hand up to his nose and sniffed at it, he frowned down at me and I wiped my lip and looked down at my hand and nothing was there.

'why did you have alyissas blood on you're lip ?' he asked raising an eyebrow at me, I pulled at my hair and growled.

'you know what, I dont even want to know, c'mon were going back to emilys' he announced, I stood up and dragged my feet back to emilys.

'y'know what, my curiousity always gets the better of me, why was alyissas blood on you're lip ?' he asked me and I frowned.

'how did you know it was her blood' I asked weakley and brady glanced at me.

'you smell like the woods, brady smells of pineapple, leah smells of cherrys, seth smells of mint and alyissa smells of coconut and vanilla, it's pretty easy to figure out who's blood is who' he explained to me.

'now you answer my question' he demanded and I sighed tilting my head back.

'I kissed her' I whispered and Collin raised his eyebrows at me.

'how did that end up in her bleeding ?' he asked curiously, and I sighed again.

'I forced her, she said no but I still kissed her, she pushed me away and closed her mouth so I bit on her lip and she gasped, I made her bleed !, just goes to show how much I apparently care for her' I sighed the last part and collin just kept silent.

'd'you think it's a good idea to go back, she will have probably told the rest of the guys and you know they care for her like a sister, except quill he's a perv, and you know seth all cool and acts mellow, I have a feeling when he finds out hes going to hurt you' he warned me and I took no notice.

'I deserve what ever happens' I told him and he clapped my back, I watched as we neard the house I seen 8 figures walk out of the trees, I knew it was the others instantly and I tried to compose my features so they looked normal, by the look Collin gave me I probably looked less than normal.

'hey' I greeted then weakly and embry stared at me.

'whoah whoah whoah, back up the fun train bob someone is in need of a dose of happy pills' embry laughed and I just sighed ignoring his comment.

'who died ?' Leah laughed, and I gave her a sarcastic smile which she returned.

'alyissa ?' paul asked me and my guilt ran back at me and kicked me in the stomach I let out a strangled cry and Paul eyes widened.

'alyissas fine, she's still inside with Emily'Collin concluded, god bless that kid! I walked towarda the house slowly and the lucky sod Seth is ran forwad to see his imprint. I slowly walked forward and Collin looked Imaptient at my slow pace so I waved my hand forward gesturing that he could run ahead to the food. he smiled and ran forward like a child in a amusement park, I walked through the door to see alyissa sitting on the counter with her hands In her lap, her gaze turned to me and she looked away quickly when she seen I was staring at her, she turned to see Seth staring at her, his gaze hardened when he seen Her split lip, he growled and alyissa looked away from him, she glanced down at her wrists and it looked like she had only just noticed them, I watched as she traced a light finger around the rings and she grimaced, I felt guilt stab at every corner of me and I sighed.

'Emily who's been in the house ?' jared asked as he sniffed clode to alyissa, emily looked at sam and he glanced at alyissa and then shook his head at emily.

'no one's been here, it was just me, alyissa, paul, jacob and sam' she lied and if I weren't in on the secret then I would have believed her.

'I can smell it too' embry concluded and I could imagine alyissa internally groaning, jared sniffed closer to alyissa and she jumpd off the counter and half ran and half walked to where paul was leaning against the wall eating his muffin, he lookd down at her lip and frowned, she shook her head and turned away from his gaze and to the rest of the kitchen who was staring at her.

'she's been near one hasn't she ?' leah spat and sam nodded and she started to growl as she stared at him.

'how could you keep this from me ?' seth strained voice said as he started to shake from anger of not being told of his imprints safety, alyissa came in my line of vision as she walked toward seth and placed her hand in his, he yanked her towards him and sniffed at her hair I seen his face grimace at the smell and she pulled away and stared up at him and he gazed at her split lip.  
I watched as seth spun her around and dragged her towards the door.  
first option: help her away from him.  
second option:let her go with seth as he changed her mind on who she loved.  
before I could do anything with my decision, she was gone.

_seths p.o.v_

I dragged her towards the front garden but I didnt stop there, I carried on to the forest not wanting to be over heard by the others.  
a small yelp from behind me brought me back to the earth, I stopped and turned round to see what had made the noise when I realised it was her who had yelped.  
I became aware of a small tugging as she tried to pull her hands away from me, I glanced down and noticed a different colouring circling her wrists.  
bruises.  
had I just done that to her ?  
I seen the all to familiar red and then something soft stroke through my hair and the red haze dissapeared leaving a tingly feeling in its wake.  
I closed my eyes and concentrated on the soft hand going through my hair.

'who did that to you're lip ?' I asked with my eyes closed and I felt the hand stop and drop to around my neck, my eyes flashed open and stared at her and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

'I bit on my lip too hard' she whispered not staring at me, I growled because I knew she was lying and someone had hurt my angel !, I felt her shiver at my growl and I stared down at her.

'who did that to you're wrist's...did I just do that to you then ?' I whispered horrified that I had done this to her, I had hurt my imprint !, I felt a movement and I looked down to see her shaking her head as a no, I felt the relief slip through me and I calmed down that it wasn't me who hurt her it was someone else and when I found out who that was I'm going to kill them.

'are you going to speak at all ?' I asked her tilting her chin up with my hand, she stared up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, I placed my hands on her waist and squeezed lightly.  
I tilting my head down toward her and her eyes fluttered closed, I brushed my lips against hers lightly when I felt something glide acroos my teeth, I realised she had done that and I growled wanting to take it further when I smelt something sickly come from my left, I stopped and listened as I heard a few rustling but nothing more.

'are you ok ?' she asked me and I snarled at the smell that was getting nearer, I watches as a boy about pauls age stepped from the darkness, he had black hair that was messy, with golden eyes like the cullens and pale features.

'so...you kiss and dont tell' he seethed at me and I grew annoyed.

'I have no idea what you're talking about, why dont you get off are land before I rip you to shred's !' I snarled at him and I realised alyissa was just standing there so I pushed her behind my back to keep her safe, god know what I would do if something happened to her...

'you'll kiss her, but wont tell her you're secret' he accused me and I felt the vibrations rip through me, I felt a small hand on my back as it ran small soothing circles.

'what secret ?' I heard a small voice call out from beside me, I glanced to my side to see alyissa staring up at me, I glared at lewis and he just laughed, oh how I would love to wipe that smirk off his face, I looked back down at alyissa, a strand of hair was swaying in her face and I genty reached out and tucked it behind her ear.

'if I promise to tell you after, will you leave and get the others' I whispered and she looked up at me, her perfect brown eyes sparkiling up at me, I watched as her eyes glazed over and her brow furrowed, I waited silently until her eyes re-focused and she shook her head, I sighed as I looked into her eyes, I didnt blame her, I hated secrets too, she obviously wanted answers.

'alyissa come here' I heard lewis demand of her and I turned to him to see he had his finger crooked at her, I watched as a small figure took a step toward the leach, I growled when I seen it was alyissa, I reached my hand out and grabbed alyissas arm and pulled her towards my chest.

'were leaving' I growled in her ear, I knew she wouldn't follow me so I picked her up like a baby and threw her over my shoulder, her feet dangling to just above my stomach, so small.

'bye lewis' she called to him weakley, I felt pressure as she lifted herself up to wave at him.

'bye alyissa...if you want to know anything just get him angry' he called to her and I growled and hitched her up higher on my shoulder, why was he telling her how to kill herself?, was he crazy ?

I walked with alyissa bobbing on my shoulder, how did alyissa now that vampire ?, and how did she get to first name basis without him sucking her dry, I came to the thinning of the trees and I gently put her down, I gazed down at her and she crossed her arms a stormed away, I smiled and walked behind her as she walked away from me in a huff.  
we got to emilys front door and I reached my hand out and spun her around to my chest, I heard a small sigh as she looked up at me, I smiled and her scowl turned into a smile that tugged on her lips.

'alyissa were having a bonfire tomorrow and I was wondering...if-if you would like t-to go with me ?' I mumbled, tripping over my words in my haste to get it over with, the brightest smile showed on her face.

'yes, I'd love to go with you' she smiled and them 7 words made my day, I couldn't help but smile along with her, she stretched up on her tip toes and pecked me on the lips, I deepened the kiss by leaning down towards her and placing my hand on her back, I was wary of her split lip so I kept it simple but this girl was driving my crazy, I traced my tounge across her bottom lip pratically begging for entrance, she smiled with her lips sealed closed and I growled playfully.  
I heard the door swing open and I pulled away from alyissa and seen paul glaring at me while he was mentally killing me.  
I backed away from paul and off the porch steps as he stalked toward me with a muderous glare, I watched as alyissa ran forward, grabbed onto arm and stuck her feet in the ground, she skidded along side him, paul suddenly stopped and dragged alyissa the opposite way, I trotted along side them like a lost puppy, I meant to follow them in the house when I was met with a solid object, I crashed right into it and I held onto my nose.

'what have you guy's broke now ?' I heard emilys muffled voice, and I heard more laughter from paul.

'hey alyissa where's seth ?' emly asked again and I heard foot steps coming towards me and I put operation make paul jealous in action, the door opened and I seen alyissas mousey brown hair, I lunged at her and placed a kiss on her beautiful lips, I heard emily giggle and footsteps and a camera click as the flash burned through my eyes.  
I heard snarls from where paul was standing and alyissa pulled away, she took my hand and pulled me through to the living room.

'she's mine now' I whispered threatingly to paul, I heard alyissa giggle as she pulled me and paul made a swipe for me and I dodged it quickly and gave him the finger which he returned, I walked into the living room and alyissa pulled her hand out of mine and sat next to collin and brady who were sat on the floor, she leaned against the couch that quil and jared were lounged out on, the other couch was occupied by leah, jake and embry so I sat across from alyissa on the floor and smiled at her which she returned brightly, my eyes snapped to quil who was spinning her hair around his finger and then letting the small brunette curls fall back into place, she must of noticed my attention change because she turned to look at quil, I watched as quil leaned down slowly to her ear and whispered something, I only caught bits of words since I was sitting next to the tv so the noise messed with my hearing.

'seeing...how far...can...without...phas-...getting...angry' I heard quil whisper and I watched his every move after that, he continued playing with her hair and I clenched my fist, alyissa leaned her head back onto quils knees and I felt a small growl rip through my stomach.  
he started playing with her bikini strap and I seen the red invade the corners of my vision, I seen paul come in and lean on the door frame, he then realised what quill was doing and he walked forward and grabbed alyissas leg and pulled her away.  
she flipped onto her stomach as she was being pulled to the door and as they got to the door frame alyissas hand snatched out and held onto the door frame, paul faltered from the suprising change in strength.

'paul walker you over grown ape let go of my ankle this minute !' she screeched at him and I laughed along with the others.

'you think im about to let you sit next to the perverted quil while he plays with the strap at the back of you're neck' I heard paul say sarcastically and quill frowned.

'hey' he complained and I chuckled.

'let me go or so help me paul I will bite you're head off' she warned and paul completely ignored her, instead he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, boy this girl liked being picked up didn's she ?

'get you're furry asses off them seats were going to cliff diving' he hollered to us and I jumped up eargely as did the others, I watched as quil leaned side ways so he could look through the door and into the hall.

'keep her like that i've got a good view here' quill laughed and I glanced to see alyissas shorts were very high, I heard alyissa scream at paul to put her down.

I growled and lunged at quil and connected my fist with his nose, quil flipped me over and kneed me in my stomach, I brought my fist back and swung it and it hit him in the side.

'twenty on quil' I heard jacob mutter, I kicked quill off me and he hit the floor with a thud.

'you're on, I feel wrong taking you're money like this' leah laughed, I stood up and placed my foot on quill chest and pressed down, he groaned and I smiled.

'I give' quill groaned along with jacob and I smiled triumphantly.

**im sorry for not uploading I really am, I had to have a X-ray, the next chapter will be cliff diving and I'm sorry is it's been getting boring, I try to put all the boring stuff into a chapter so I can get onto the better stuff, I'll try to upload tomorrow because I know this is the chapter you have waited for, again im sorry for not uploading and if its been getting boring im also really sorry.  
thank you to all my reviewers, you make my day :)  
any suggestions I am happy to hear :]**


	17. Chapter 17

alyissas p.o.v

'are you still blushing ?' jared asked me and I pulled tounges at him, he chuckled and turned away.

I was squished in between jake and seth while jared and collin where in the front driving to the cliffs, of course I was still blushing I felt ashamed that quil had said that.  
Seth had come out the house with a split lip and jake was paying leah money.  
I fussed over seth but he just brushed it off and claimed he was a quick healer, he wasn't lying when he said that.  
jacob kept shooting me glances when he thought I wasnt looking, seth was playing with my fingers, linking them together and then pulling his fingers out very slow so that it sent shivers up my spine.  
I glanced up at jacob to see him staring at our fingers, I couldn't tell what his emotions were because is face was blank, I was never good with poker faces, I stared up at jacob through my eye lashes until I felt something dry glide across my sore lip.

'who did that ?' seths asked me and I fiddled with my fingers.

'yeah who did do that, we know when you're lying ?' jared warned me and my eyes flickered to jacob who was staring out the window with a pained expression on his face.

'I told you, I bit on my lip too hard' I whispered staring down at my legs.

'oh I supose that you gave you're self them bruises too' seth asked sarcastically and I glanced at my purple wrists.

'I dont know what happened to my wrists' I lied and of course they didn't belive me.

'It looks as though someones pinned you down' jared noted and I internally groaned, I took another glance at jacob and he was still staring out the window, I seen collin give him a sympathetic look in the rear view mirror.  
did collin know ?  
how did he know ?  
did jake tell him ?

'earth to alyissa ?' someone called and there was hand in front of my face waving up and down, I followed the muscular arm and seen seth staring at me with a amused expression colouring his features.

'sorry, I just kinda spaced out' I mumbled and seth chuckled.

'you didn't answer my question though, who did that you're lip ?' he demanded and I sighed.

'I-I...I cant tell you' I muttered and seth frowned.

'why ?' he pushed and I played with the hem of my top.

'because I'm suprised they held it in that long, I led them on and then pushed them away, it's my fault' I stated and I seen jacobs head turn to gawk at me.

'It doesn't make any sense alyissa, you're telling me answers I dont want to know, I want to know who did that to you !' he ranted at me and I slided away from him, I felt a something warm wrap around my waist and I realised it was jacobs hand.

'tell him, I deserve what happens' he whispered in my ear and I shook my head.

'then I'll tell him' he whispered again and I felt my breathing pick up.

'it was-' jacob began until I seen the cliffs and screeched excitedly, faking of course them cliffs were way to high.

'look !' I faked enthusiasm and pointed at the very high, jaw-dropping, certain death cliffs, I seen jacob glare at me and I pulled tounges at him and he returned it, so I leaned forward and nipped on the end of his tounge.

'what was that for ?' he asked faking hurt and I smiled.

'pulling tounges in my thing you just look gay when you do it' I told him thruthfully and he grimaced at the laughs everyone in the car made.  
we pulled up in th parking lot I was in a couple of hours ago, I slid out of the car and seth shut the door for me and then took my hand while linking are fingers together, a tingle went up my arm and I shivered at the feeling.

'I'll ask one more time and if you dont answer me truthfully I'll go ask jacob, who did that you're lip ?' he demaned and I glanced up at him to see he was staring down at me intensly.

'you promise not to go off and leave me to go kill them, or flip you're lid and go on a rant ?' I asked looking up at him as we walked to the cliffs.

'I promise' he whispered staring up at the sky.

'it was...j-jacob' I told him staring down at my feet, I felt a pull the opposite way I was walking and I stopped and turned round to see seth had stopped moving and was staring at me.

'jacob gave you a split lip and bruises, how ?, did he punch you ?' he asked calmly, a little to calmly.

'h-he kissed me' I whispered and I felt pressure on my hand and realised seth was squeezing my hand and he had started to shake, I walked up to him and pecked him on the lips and his hold loosened.

'come with me' he demaned as he started walking faster.

'to jacob' he told me and I stopped moving.

'you promised' I swallowed and he stared down at me.

'im not going off without you, I'm not going to kill him and I'm not "flipping my lid" as you call it' he told me calmly and I seen the loop hole in my promise I told him to keep, I planted my feet in the ground and crossed my arms.

'you have to come with me or it would breaking the promise' he coaxed holding out his hand, I ignored it and he sighed walking up to me, he layed a firm hand on my waist and he leaned forward till our lips were nearly touching, I felt his palm slide into my hand and he pulled me closer to him.

'steamy action on top of the cliffs, I wonder what paul will say' brady smiled while he was leaning against a tree.

'go away brady' seth growled and brady laughed.

'I'll just go find paul then' brady smiled while taking a step away and seth growled.

'I'm sure this pack wants me dead' seth sighed and I heard brady cough, I frowned up at seth.

'pack ?' I asked raising my eyebrows and seth frowned.

'yeah, erm...pack, like a brother pack, you know like...because we t-think of eachother as b-brothers, erm...' seth stuttered and brady nodded.

'erm...ok' I sighed and walked towards the cliffs with seth behind me.

'nice save smart ass' brady whispered, I dont think I was supposed to hear that so I pretended I didn't hear anything.  
I came to the thinning of the trees and seen everyone in shorts, except for leah she had a bikini top on and shorts.  
I sat on a rock near the trees and seth followed sitting next to me, I watched as pauls eyes nexer left seth as he walked toward me and pauls eyes narrowed when seth grabbed my hand.

'you aren't jumping ?' embry asked me and I shrugged.

'I'll jump with you' seth pleaded and I nodded, how could I resist when he looked at me like that ?

I watched as leah took a few steps back and then made a running jump with her arms arched in a perfect swan dive, it felt like eternity when I heard the small splash as she hit the bottom and I shivered.  
the others took there turn and after quill had jumped I took my top off and shorts, I looked around for a towel and then realised I had left it in the car, great.  
I felt warm amrs wrap around me and I snuggled closer to the warmth.

'you know you look great in a bikini' seth told me and I blushed.

'I only took it off now because I dont fancy quill gawking at me' seth laughed at this and I felt the vibrations of laughter run through his chest.

'c'mon alyissa, it's are turn to jump' seth whispered in my ear and I started to hyperventilate.

'you go on, I dont think I want to now' I told him and seth narrowed his eyes at me, he took my hand and pulled me to my feet, brady wolf-whistled me and I blushed, seth growled a warning at him and brady smiled

'This is one of the reasons I didn't want to stand up and the other reason is because of the icy cold water waiting for me at the bottom' I shivered and seth laughed, I watched as seth leaned hsi head toward, except I didn't feel any lips press against mine.  
I felt warm hand pick me up by my waist and my eyes widened realising what seth was about to do, I screamed as I felt the wind whip past me and the andrenaline pump through me.  
It didn't last long as I felt my skin brake the freezing cold water, the hands round my waist never left as I submerged under the water, I opened my eyes slowly to see seth with his eyes fully open and grinning at me.  
I felt the cold water sting my eyes and I gasped for breath only then did I realise that it was a bad idea, the cold water rushed through my lungs and I felt my throat burn, instinct took over and I swam upwards, my face broke the icy surface and I breathed in the sweet fresh air, I coughed the rest of the water out of my lungs and looked round for seth, I couldn't find him anywhere I kicked my legs to stay a float, something warm brushed against my legs and I froze, a warm grip wrapped around my ankle and I screamed bloody-murder.  
the grip tightened and pulled me under again, I opened my eyes to see seth swimming toward me, he gripped under my arms and swam us upward.

'that wasn't funny !' I screeched at him while slapping his chest, he just laughed harder and his grip on my waist never left, I pulled my bottom lip out snd he groaned.

'what ?' I asked suprised.

'you dont know how much I want to kiss you when you pout like that' he whispered seductively in my ear and I pulled my bottom lip out again and just as I planned seth smashed his lips to mine, small shocks went through me and my stomach flipped, I ran my tounge across his teeth and he growled into my mouth, he snaked his around so he was supporting my back and I tangled my hands in his hair, I tugged on a few strands and he moaned, he nibbled on my bottom lip and I moaned parting my lips, a current ran through me when are tounges touched and I tightened my hold in his hair.  
there was a giant splash next to is and I pulled away to see who had jumped but seth growled and pulled my head back to his, I peeked through my eye lashes to see a giant black shape swimming toward us and I pulled away from seth who growled at me and I placed a hand over his mouth to stop him growling and he gently bit on the palm of my hand and I frowned at him.

hands wrapped them selves around my waist and pulled me away from Seth, I looked up to see Jacob growling at Seth and Seth was growling back 'don't touch her !' Jacob growled at him. 'that's not you're call to make !' Seth growled back, jacob knocked me from behind my legs and I fell backwards, I closed my eyes excpecting my head to hit the water but instead my Jacob caught my head and he was carrying me wedding style towards shore. 'put her down' I heard Seth growl but Jacob continued walking as he stared down at me, Jacobs warm arms dissapeared from underneath me, lucky we were near shore so when I fell I landed on my bottom and the water came up to my stomach. I turned to see Jacob holding his nose, while red dripped into the water beneath him. this can't end well. 


	18. Chapter 18

alyissas p.o.v

I ran through the water, well tried.  
as soon as I got to jacob I pushed his fist away that was aiming for seth and he looked dow at me and I stared straight back at him, I reached for his nose and seen that the bleeding had stopped and to be honest it didn't even look as though he had just been punched, I glanced at seth and seen he was staring at my hand that was resting on jacobs cheek.

'why are you staring at eachother like it's the end of the world ?' paul asked walking towards me.

'seth punched jacob' I replied and paul laughed.

'why ?' he laughed and I shot him a glare.

'because he hurt her, he always has a crush on the one he can never have !' seth fumed and jacob flinched at his words.

'whoah, whoah, whoah, hold up, how did jacob hurt alyissa ?' paul asked warily, I took pauls hand and pulled him away shaking my head.

'it doesn't matter how I was hurt, I deserved it paul, can we go ?' I demanded and jacob shook his head at me, I sighed and stopped pulling on pauls hand.

'how can you think you deserved it !, you did nothing to cause it alyissa !, I cant belive you're blaming you're self !' jacob shouted at me and I flinched away from him, when he seen me flinch he sighed and walked towards me with his arms out stretched and I gladly stepped into his warmth, I felt him rest his chin on my head and I sighed into his chest.

'how could you think you deserved that alyissa ?' he sighed into my hair and I shivered when his breath tickled me.

'I led you on and then pushed you away, it was wrong of me and I'm sorry' I whispered into his chest and I felt his hand start to rub soothing circles on my back.

'you're a bit too close now, let's take a step back' pa interrupted, placing his hands on my waist andnpulling me back, I pulled tounges at him and he didn't notice, he was too busy scowling at Jacob.

'wahoooooo!' I heard from above me and I glanced upwards too see a figure plummeting towards the ground, there was a almighty splash as the person landed in the water, spraying everyone with water, the mystery jumper didn't appear above surface and everyone was deathly quiet, I felt something brush against my leg and before I could react my face broke the icy surface and I slipped from Pauls grasp, I kicked at the thing that had a tight grasp on me and the hands on my feet slithered up to my waist and I opened my eyes to see a grinning figure, Brady.

I tried to scream at him but a mass of bubbles burst from my parted lips, Brady lunged forward and placed his lips on mine and my eyes widened in shock, I felt air being blowed into my mouth and I mentally sighed knowing he was no trying to kiss me, Brady pulled away and took my hand while pulling me towards shore, wait, if he had given me air how was he staying underwater that long ?, my head broke the surface again and I sighed, after had caught my breath I pushed Brady with all my force and he stepped back with a confused look on his face.

'don't you dare ever try to put air in me like that again' I shouted at him and he laughed, his eyes wandered to the water again and I turned around to see what had caught his attention and why he was laughing so hard, the sight I seen was hilarious, Jacob, Paul and Seth diving in the water to see where I was with desperate looks on there faces, I waved trying to get there attention and Jacob's eyes flashed to mine and he started swimming toward the shore.

'I'd run if I were you' Brady whispered in my ear and I raised my eyebrow at him questingly and he chuckled.

'Jacob and Paul don't like being put under stress and I'm guessing Seth will flip if he Thinks his crush is gone, while they probably won't do any physical harm they will probably...are you ticklish ?' he smiled and I nodded stepping away from him.

' it's not me who's about to tickle you but, they are' he laughed nodding to the others who were making there way to shore, my eyes widened and I ran to the cliff hil' making my way to the top.

as I broke through the small amount of trees at the top of the cliff I seen the others staring wide eyed at me, I ran to the cliff edge and turned to face seth, Paul and Jacob who had devious grins on there faces, I took a step to the edge and I heard the small rocks crumble and fall to the cold water at the bottom.

'she won't jump, she's too scared' Jacob reasurred the others and I smiled and took a closer step to the edge of the cliff.

'why is she jumping ?' Leah asked and I smiled at her and she smiled back.

'because she scared us, so we take revenge and tickle her until she begs for mercy !' Seth laughed evilly and Leah stood up and walked next to me and linked her arm around mine.

'well I don't know about you alyissa, bit I don't think I want girls to be at the mercy of boys' Leah said to the others and I smiled.

'later boys, oh and girls rule' Leah laughed as we both took a step back and the air whooshed past me as we fell through the icy layer, I swam upward and broke the surface, I swooped my eyes round for Leah and she swam up next to me, I followed her gaze upward and seen all the boys looking over the cliff.

'that was hot!' quill shouted down and Leah grimaced

'everything is hot to you quill, even Brady wearing ONLY socks while dancing round doing the funky chicken' I laughed and I gave Leah a high five, quill just laughed.

'I'd like see you wearing ONLY socks babe' he hollered down and I watched as quill came toppling forward with Seth on top of him, I dodged out the way as they hit the water and after about 3 minutes Seth came up gasping for breath and quill came up after him, quill winked at me and I frowned.

'her eyes are on her face quill not her chest' Leah scolded stepping in front of me, the rest of the guys jumped in and we had a water fight which ended up in me being picked on, I made my way to shore leaving the others to continue with there games, I sat down on a piece of bone white driftwood and hugged myself trying to keep the warmth in.  
I watched the others and seen seth stop and look around, his eyes landed on me and I flet my stomach squirm.  
he made his way toward me and his when he was anle deep I took in all of his beauty.  
his hard yet soft and caring muscles, his chisseled six-pack and his pecs that stood out, he really was god-sent.

'checking me out ?' he smiled smugly and I turned away so he wouldn't see my blush.

'no I'm pretty sure quill is the best lookin out of all of you next to jacob' I teased and I seen his face harden out the corner of my eye, I smiled.

what I wasn't expecting was to be pushed to the ground by a immense weight, I squirmed and stared up at seth, his face got closer to my mine and I froze only my heartbeat and breathing could be heard.  
he leaned forward ever so slowly, I groaned and he smiled down at me.

'are you still sure about quill being the hottest next to jacob' he asked placing butterfly kisses up my neck, he got to the sensitive bit around my collarbone and I moaned, he pulled away and stared at me.  
I reached my hand up and tangled it in his hair, two can play at this game.  
I pushed him so he rolled over on his back and I straddled his waist, leaning down to place kisses up his neck, I played with the rim of his shorts and he groaned.  
I nibbled the sensitive bit behind his ear, I felt his hands tighten on my waist and he pushed me off him lightly, he stood up and walked away from me and I frowned, I stodd up brushing the sand off me.  
I ran off after him and placed a hand on his.

'I'm sorry if I did anthing wrong ?' I apoligised and he groaned.

'you did nothing wrong, in fact you did everything right, too right' he smiled down at me and I frowned still not understanding what he was saying ?.

'you have no idea what you do to me, do you ?' he frowned and the pieces started to stick together.

'oh' I whispered and he sighed running a hand through his hair.

'yes, bit embarrissing' he smiled and I smiled back up at him, I felt a yawn escape my lips and he smiled.

'c'mon shortie, I think you're tired' he smiled taking my hand and pulling me to the parking lot.

'hey !, im not short, im fun sized !' I exclaimed and he laughed.

'true that, true that' he sighed and I smiled as he rubbed circles on my wrist.

'I'm sorry about what I did before...' I whispered as he helped me in the car, he sighed.

'never ever be sorry for how you make me feel' he whispered, he gave me a quick peck on the lips and I smiled leaning my head against the head-rest, the last thing I heard before drifting off was beautiful, but im not sure I heard it right.

'I love you, more than you know'

and with them soothing words, I drifted off.

**I dont think I like the ending to this chapter?  
im not sure I just dont like it.**

but it will have to do because I have homework, great! :/

**thank you all my reviewers and I shall try to update tomorrow :) **

**poppy...xox  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**whoah I didn't expect to get that many reviews in one night, thank you so much! ^_^**

alyissas p.o.v

I snuggled closer to the soft warm thing that was replacing my blanket, I peeked through my eyelashes and seen a long neck, guessing it was seths neck I tried to sit up but only to be pinned down from my waist up, I turned my head to see somehow I had wiggled into seths shirt while he still had it on, I sighed and slithered out of his shirt, well I only got halfway until hands grabbed my waist and stopped me.

'what are you doing ?, you looked cute there' seth voice whispered.

'did you put me in you're shirt ?' I asked and he chuckled, I realised I was still in his shirt but only the top of my head was showing out of it since I couldn't move, I traced my finger down from his neck all the way to his stomach and I felt his muscles tighten underneath me.

'alyissa' he growled a warning and I smiled.

'what ?' I asked him innocently and sweetly as possible, I did it again and a shiver ripped through him.

'I'll stop if you answer me, how did I got under you're shirt ?' I questioned and I ran a light finger over six-pack.

'you got there you're self, kinda cute the way you did it while saying my name' he chuckled and I froze, great know he probably thinks im some stalker.

'dont stop' he whispered and I continued drawing random patterns on his chest.

'you do know if paul comes in here and sees this, he's going to bust a vein right ?' I laughed and I heard seth chuckle.

'I dont care' he told me and I smiled.

'you're funeral' I told him and he laughed lightly, I heard his stomach rumble in my ear.

'ooh, bacon sandwich with eggs and sausages, nice steaming cup of hot chocolate' I sighed dreamily and I heard his stomach roar in my ear and I heard a groan come from him, I laughed and slipped out from under his shirt.

'someone hungry ?' I smiled evily and I watched him nod his head and if he didn't stop it was going to fall off.

'too bad' I sighed walking out the room, I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing my PJ's, I turned round to seth and raised my eyebrow.

'who dressed me ?' I frowned and he laughed taking my hand and pulling me toward the stairs.

'I asked leah to dress you' he smiled and I sighed in relief, he tugged my hand into the kitchen and then picked me up by my waist and sat me on the counter, he started to rummage round the kitchen looking for something and I smiled.

'what in the world are you doing ?' I laughed and he smacked his head on the cupboard door when standing up straight, I laughed and walked over to him and started rubbing my hand through his hair.

'better ?, I'll make breakfast, you will just burn the house down' I smiled walking to the toaster.

'im not that bad' he said and I laughed at his face, scrunched up like a child who had just been told he couldn't play hide and seek.

'yes, yes you are, probably better than the others but...' I smiled, putting two pieces of bread in the toaster and starting on the waffles.

'yeah well, I can make toast, and-and-and, juice !' he exclaime playfully and I laughed.

'proves my point' I smiled as the toast popped up and I put them on a plate.

'can you handle buttering ?' I asked playfully and he scowled at me, he went over to the toast and started buttering them, I flipped the waffles and layed some pancakes on a frying pan, I heard the door click and I turned my head to see brady, collin, jacob, quill and embry walk in.

'wow, something smells nice' quill smiled eagerly while walking over and awiping the freshly baked waffle.

'hey' I protested reaching for the waffle and quill lifted it above his head so I couldn't reach, I jumped up and down with my arms stretching towards the waffle, I heard the others laugh and I frowned.

'pwease give me my waffle back' I whispered giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

'awwwww, no' he laughed and I scowled at him and he smiled down at me.

'if you give me a kiss you can have it' he smiled evily at me and I heard seth growl.

'ok' I sighed reluctantly, he leaned down toward me and so did the waffle, when his face got close and I sensed seth on edge I swiped the waffle and danced out the way, I felt the warm heat of the waffle dissapear out of my hand and I spun round to see a very sleepy paul eating my waffle, I walked away and sighed.

'all that trouble over a waffle and it ended up being eaten' I grumbled and went back to put another couple of waffles on, after the breakfast had been served and I had at least one waffle to eat I sat down on the couch next to brady.

'hey shortie, school tomorrow' paul smiled at me and I choked on air.

'school ?' I choked and paul smiled evily.

'yeah, brady, collin, seth, jacob, embry, jared and quill go so you wont be by you're self' he told me and and I sighed in relief.

'bonfire tonight' collin reminded me and I nodded smiling.

'how could I froget' I smiled and I'm so sure I felt the tip of my lips touched my ears, the others were staring at me like I was a weird alien that had just asked me for them to be probes for my experiment.

'I'm going to get a shower' I sighed, stretching all my muscles.

'oh is this that shower you promised me and you could share ?' quill asked sweetly and I heard paul and jacob make weird noises in the back of there throats, I smiled back at him.

'sure hop in' I said eagerly and he jumped up.

'really ?' he asked suprised and I laughd when seth umped up.

'no, sit down, when hell freezes over you can get in my shower' I laughed walking up the stairs.

'oh, look alyissa, news flash it says hell as frozen over !' he hollered up to me and I laughed, after I had took my PJ's off I stepped into the boiling water, I let it pelt down my back and sighed as my muscles relaxed.  
I shampood and contidoned my hair and stepped out of the shower, I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around me, I looked round for my clothes only to not find anything.

'crap' I whispered, I opened the door slowly and the steam bellowed out the room.  
I tip toed down the hallway and sighed thankfully when I reached the door of my room.

'nice outfit' collin laughed walking past me, I stepped into the room and slammed the door shut with a blush rising up my cheeks.

'you ass collin, did you see anything you shouldn't off !' seth bellowed from down stairs, I put my ear against the door and listened.

'only a hole lot of clevage and skin' collin laughed and I stepped away from the door not wanting to hear anymore, I opened my wardrobe and took a blue top out with a yellow smiley face on and a pair of skinny jeans with plain black converse, wore no make up and I dries my hair and kept it curly, placing a bright yellow head band in my hair, when I was satisfied I bounced down the stairs and collided with someone, luckily I didnt knock the person over so I looked up and seen collin grinning at me.

'I like this outfit but I think the other one was better' he smirked and I blushed and looked down, I walked away into the living room and left a laughing collin behind me, I stopped when I walked into the living room.  
only brady,quil and jake were in there.

'where are paul and seth ?' I asked and no on listened since they were staring so intently at the tv, I sighed and walked in front of it cutting of there view of watever they were watching.

'hey...oh it's you, I dont mind I'd rather stare at you than the tv' quill smirked and I grimaced.

'paul and seth ?' I asked raising my eyebrows at them.

'um...seth wont home and paul went to sort something out with sam' brady said leaning round me to see the tv, I sighed and moved out the way.

'im going for a walk' I sighed stepping towards the door, I felt hands round my waist as they pulled me back.

'nope, last time you left you started talking to strangers' bradys voice said from above me and I growled in frustration.

'if I promise not to talk to strangers can I go ?' I asked him stepping out of his grip.

'no' he replied simply sitting back down on the couch, I sighed and backed towards the door, I stepped quietly out the door but I took the key from the counter first and stepped outside, I locked the door and walked away, throwing the key in the bushes with the other spare key.  
they couldn't get out the house without the key so they were locked in there till paul found them, I smiled evily very proud of my evil plan.  
I strolled down the beach while kicking up a few stones, I seen something flash from the corner of my eye and I whipped my head around to see nothing.  
I shook my head and continued walking down the beach, my mind wandered to school and I quickly banished thought from my head not wanting to think about the drama of high school.

'hello alyissa' a angel voice whispered in my ear, I felt the blood pump in my ears and I screamed.

**I know I'm evil leaving it like this but it something to keep you're mind wandering :)**

**thanks again for the reviews ! :)**

**poppy...xox  
**


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

alyissa p.o.v

I screamed until something cold and solid slammed against my mouth and muffled my crys.

'shhhhh, alyissa !, it's me' a familiar voice whispered in my ear, realisation dawned on me and I spun round.

'lewis ?' I choked and he smiled opening his arms.

'the one and only' he chuckled lightly with his arms still held open, I glady stepped into them and wrapped my arms around him, he sighed into my hair and I smiled and pulled back slapping his chest lightly.

'stop scaring me !' I shrieked at him, he laughed and started walking ahead of me, I jogged up beside him and he smiled down at me.

'I thought you said you were leaving ?' I asked curiously and his smile grew.

'let's just say a certain someone convinced me stay' he smiled while glancing down at me and I blushed and looked away, I think I knew who that certain someone is...

'so after 3 days here you're already getting...freindly with someone ?' He accused me and I frowned, yeah I was getting a bit TOO 'freindly' with someone, and 3 days was a bit quick.

'do you belive in love at first sight ?' I asked him and his eyes narrowed down at me.

'it depends' he replied and I sighed looking up at the gray sky above me.

'that's what it was like, but ten times better' I sighed looking up at him to see he was staring down at me and his brow was furrowed in concentration.

'why were the others saying to get off 'there land' ?' I asked using air quation marks, he stared down at me and ran his hand through his hair.

'you have to find out you're self' he said frustrated and I frowned, none of this was giving me answers, it was just more questions piling up, I sighed frustrated and he smiled.

we walked in silence for a couple of minutes and I watched as he picked a stone up and skipped it across the water.

'I could never do that' I sighed and he smiled at me.

'want me to teach you ?' he asked with a smile and I jumped up and down.

'yes please' I screeched and he smiled.

'look for a light, smooth and thin rock' he told me and I searched through the scatter of them, I fianlly found one and leaned down to pick it up, he nodded approvingly and he stepped up behind me, he took both of my wrist and his hands were freezing.

'it's all in the flick of the wrist' he guided and he demonstrated the flick of the wrist.

'when I flick you're wrist I want you to let go of the rock' he commanded and I nodded, he pulled my hand back and as soon a he moved my hand forward I let go of the rock, it skiped lightly and gracefully across the water leaving ripples in it's wake.

'that was probablly the most gracefull skipping stone I've ever seen' he told me, I turned round to face him and I smiled a thanks, He stared down at me and his eyes swam with that golden colour that always seemed to amaze me.  
He slowly leaned toward me and his eyelashes carresed his cheek, I realised what he was about to do and I placed a hand on his chest and turned my head away from him.

'I cant, I'm sorry' I whispered and he pulled away and nodded.

'I should get home, they'll probably freak on me' I whispered, I gave him a quick hug and started walking back to the house, I turned round to see lewis still standing there, his hair was swaying in the wind but that was the only thing that was moving.  
I turned away and walked back to the house, why was this always happening to me !  
I came to the outside of the house and I took the house key from the bushes and unlocked the door, I stepped in quietly and headed towards the stairs, I tip-toed to the stairs and placed my foot on the first step.

'Alyissa ?' bradys voice said from the living room and I sighed when he walked in front of me and glared.

'we have been going out of are mind worrying about you, you locked us in the house and then ran, you could of-' brady stopped his rant and growled at me.

'you promised me you wouldn't talk to any strangers' he growled at me and I sighed.

'sorry MOM' I sighed and dodged around him to go upstairs, I took two stairs at a time, until I fet a warm hand latch around my ankle and pull.

'nu-uh, someone's going to have to explain to paul, jacob and seth' he laughed and he picked me up sideways and carried me like luggage into the living room.

me and brady had a glare-off, he won because when the door banged I looked away from his gaze and stared at the door, seth walked in looking torn and in a daze he was staring at brady and he shook his head.

'cant find her anywhere' seth croaked, he hadn't obviously noticed me so I coughed to get his attention and his eyes flicked to me, they widened in shock and he ran at me.

he engulfed me in a giant bear hug and spun me round, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head into the crook of his neck, he sighed into my hair and then pulled back.

'you've been near him again haven't you ?' he growled at me and I frowned, how did they know, and why was it everytime they smelled me ?

'yes, I have' I challenged and his gaze narrowed, he put me down on the floor and took my hand and lead me to the door.

'where are we going' I asked him and he sighed.

'bonfire' great one word answers !, I silently let him drag me to the car, seth got in the driver seat and brady slid in next to me, I panicked.

'you're not legal to drive' I told seth and brady smiled.

'I know' he said as he started the engine.

'why are you driving then ?' I asked as panick took over.

'because' was his answer, I huffed and stared out the window, the drive was silent and brady was talking about some girl in school that had asked him out and he had turned her down.  
we pulled up outside and I jumped out the car and ran forward, I sprinted up the stairs and knocked on the door, there was no answer so I turned the handle and stepped inside.

'emily ?' I hollered thinking no one was home.

'im in the kitchen' she shouted back and I walked toward the kitchen.

'seth is being mean' I pouted to her and she chukled at me while she busied herself round the kitchen.

'seth is not being mean, seth is giving alyissa the silent treatment until she promises not to talk to strangers' seth smiled lightly and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

'that's classed as being mean' I pouted and he stared at my lips before shaking his head and looking away.

'is not' he replied

'is too' I argued

'is not'

'is too'

'is not'

'is too'

is n-'

I ran forward and kissed him on the lips lightly before backing away so he couldn't deepen it, he growled and reached for my waist and I dodged out the way, for effect I pouted and he reached for me again but this time he jumped up and reached for me.

'am I forgiven ?' I smiled as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him.

'sure whatever' he muttered leaning down to me, I dodged under his arm and ran toward emily, I heard seth growl at my retreating figure and I smiled.

'sam was like that, very demanding' emily smiled and I laughed, I noticed brady wasn't here I looked round at seth.

'where's brady ?' I asked him and smiled.

'he has gone to alert the others of you gracing us with you're presence and to tell them the bonfire is in half an hour' he clarified while glancing at the clock, I pouted to tease him and he squirmed in his seat.  
I heard the door bang open and I looked for a escape away from paul and jacob but there was none exept from the door that a furious paul was heading in.

'alyissa' he shouted while running toward me, he hugged me for a quick two seconds and then pulled away with disgust on his face.

'again ?' he asked turning round to seth and seth nodded, he turned to glare at me and I smiled innocently.

'again what ?' leah asked walking in and taking a seat next to seth.

'she's been near one' paul growled while pulling himself up on the counter, leah gazed at me and then shook her head.

'I've never met a more suicidal girl' leah smiled and I smiled back, I scanned around the room and seen jacob staring at me, instictively my hand went up to my lip and then looked away, I helped emily with the hotdogs and as soon as tey were done the boys all came over trying to swipe them, I laughed as emily held up a spoon and smacked there hands away, while she was fending them off I packed them away in the two picnick baskets emily had, when all the hotdogs were away I heard the boys groan in fustration.  
seth pouted at me and I gave him a quick peck, he placed his hand on the back of my neck and held me in place, I heard a growl and seths hand wasn't behind my neck anymore, instead paul was standing with his back to me while glaring at seth.  
I laughed and placed a hand over pauls, I took one of the picnick baskets and dragged paul to the car, after the basket was in the boot and paul was sulking in the car I turned to seth and pulled him into the other car, when we were in the backseat next to eachother I smiled at seth and he smiled back while taking my hand and lacing are fingers together.

'our first date' seth smiled and I felt the blush rise to my cheecks, he cupped my cheek and took his time leaning toward me, and then I thought about taking it slow again, this was not taking it slow.

'umm...how about we take it slow ?' I asked him, afraid that he would laugh and walk away from me, leaving me, I shivered and glanced up at seth.

'what ever suits you shortie' he smiled and I felt my heart lighten, I smiled and pulled away from him as collin, brady and embry got in the car.

'who else is coming ?' I asked to no one in paticular, embry turned round to me from the front seat.

'sue clearwater, quill senior and billy black' he told me and I guessed who they were, billy black:jakes dad, quill senior: quills grandad, sue clearwater:seth and leahs mum.

embry turned back to the front and I noticed the sun was going down, I turned to seth and seen he was staring at me, I blushed and his smile widened, he put a hand on my cheek and smiled at the heat.  
I swatted his hand away playfully and he poked at my side, I giggled and bended my sides away from him.

he raised a eyebrow and poked my side again and I laughed and scooted away from him, he put a arm around my shoulder and squished me to his side, I snuggled closer to his warmth and he sighed and started to play with my hair, wrapping his finger round the curly part of my hair and then leting it spring back into plack.

'hey love birds, were here' collin hollered from outside and I sat up and opened the door, I slid out and seth stepped out after me, his tall gangly legged frame having to stoop so he didnt hit his head on the door frame.  
he intertwined are fingers again and followed embry, we only walked for a couple of minutes until I seen a faint glow.  
I walked ahead of seth eager to see the bonfire, it was beautiful, it had a green glow to it and there was logs surrounding it for us to sit on, the sand here was fabulous, no rubbish in it, no black stuff it was perfect.  
I wondered how they got the fire to glow green ?

'it's because of the salt' jared whispered to me as he passed, I watched him as he sat next to a very pretty girl, she had russet coloures skin with a wide face and high cheekbones, her raven black hair was straight and swayed in the wind, she had chocolate brown eyes and they were prettier than mine, they were framed by thick long eyelashes and I could trace no make-up.  
I tugged on seths hand to get his attention and he looked down at me, I nodded toward the girl next to jared and he smiled.

'that's kim, jareds girlfreind' he whispered to me and I smiled, they made the perfect couple.

I noticed a white haired man with the same russeth coloured skin and had thick glasses on, he looked ancient and I was guessing this was quill senior, I noticed a man sitting in a wheel chair next to quill senior and I he had an authority about him, he looked a lot like jacob, he had the same black eyes and hair as jacob and although he looked stern he had laugh lines around his mouth, his eyes caught mine and he smiled lightly so I smiled back, he turned away to talk to some woman and when I noticed her I knew straight away this was seths mom, she struck me as pretty,she had copper colour skin and the same caramel colour eyes, her dark brown hair was pulled back into a loose pony.  
after she had finished talking with billy she glanced over at leah who was talking with paul and then she looked at seth who was arguing with collin over something, she stared at are hands together and her eyes flickered to me, she analyzed me for a second and then smiled, automatically I smiled back and she rushed over to me and slammed into me while wrapping her arms around me, I stmbled back a few steps and then hugged her back, I heard a chuckle come from everyone.

'she's a keeper seth' she whsipered over my shoulder to him and I smiled, she pulled back and stared at me.

'you've got you're self a looker, and If I hear you're not taking good care of her you're grounded for ever. got that ?' she scolded pointing a finger at him, he nodded quickly and took my hand, sue squealed and ran back to her seat, seth followed her and took a seat on one of the logs.

'years ago there was a man named Taha Aki He was leader of the Spirit Warriors, Taha Aki forced one of the spirit warriors, Utlapa to leave the people, and never use the spirit because he was angry at him. One day when Taha Aki left to perform his duty as he leaves his body as a spirit himself where would fly to the spirit world. Taka Aki figured that Utlapa followed him, and found out about Utlapa's murderous plan. He tried to race back to his body, but realized that the body was gone. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain, but Utlapa managed to get into it first. Taka Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief to the Quileutes.

Eventually, Taha Aki tried to destroy his body to save the tribe from Utlapa. He then summoned the great wolf to try and kill the body, but since Utlapa was behind many warriors, he forces the wolf away. Taha Aki figured that the wolf had a body and therefore a soul, so he asks the Great Wolf that he would make room in his body for his spirit and share the physical form. Taki Aki manages to enter to the wolf's body. He returned to his village to stop Utlapa.  
the warriors realized that the wolf was no ordinary animal and realize that it is Taha Aki inside the wolf. The explanation was given by Yut who entered to the spirit world where he discovered the truth. Taha Aki took care of Utlapa once and for all and destroys Utlapa's body where he left in in the wood, before entering the spirit world. Since that fateful day, Taha Aki was able to share the body of a wolf whenever he wished. He became to be known as Taha Aki The Great Wolf and Taha Aki The Spirit Man.

there was also a Cold One attack. He along with his sons fought the Vampire woman who seeked revenge from when they had killed her mate, all were killed except him. His wife sacrificed herself to give him enough time to kill the vampire and save her sons' billy finsished the story and I noticed I was staring intently at the green flames, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see seth offering his hand to help me up, I took it and stood up next to him.

'where are we going ?' I asked lightly and I noticed everyone was talking but shooting glances at us out the corner of there eyes.

'for a walk down the beach, I need to tell you something' worry was leaking into his voice and I followed him away from the heat and the others.

I knoooww another evil ending, sooorrryyy :)  
I will update tomorrow.  
reviewers are the best ! :)


	21. Chapter 21

seths p.o.v

I walked away from the staring eyes of the others, I dragged my feet to the beach and I heard alyissas light footsteps behind me.  
how was I supposed to tell her ?, what if I tell her that I'm a wolf and then before I could tell her I imprinted on her she runs away from me ?  
what if she hates me and Ignores me and wants nothin to do me ?, I felt my heart break at the thought of her leaving me.  
I realised I had stopped and was staring at the stars, I glanced down at my angel and she had followed my gaze and was staring dreamily at the stars, her eyes flickered to me and I smiled nervousley, I decided to just tell her and get it over with, just like ripping of a band-aid, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, she frowned at my hesitation.

'why are you so nervous ?, If you have something to say just spit it out' she said impatiently and I frowned racking my brains for something to say to her without scaring her, a idea popped into my head and I decided not to tell her about me being a wolf, I didn't want to lose her just yet.

'w-will...' I sighed and looked at the ocean behind her, what if she said no ?, boy that would me make me look stupid.

'alyissa, w-will you...b-be my g-girlfreind ?' I asked afraid of her answer, I felt my heartbeat quicken it's pace and my breathing came out in ragged breaths, I glanced down to see her expression and she this gigantic smile plastered on her face.

'yes' she squealed, she jumped into my arms and I squeezed her tight, she was too good for me, I didn't desreve this heaven.

I realized this was not the proper way to ask a girl out, I wanted it to be special and something she would remember forever.

'were going out to tomorrow and I'm going to ask you the real way' I whispered into her neck and I felt her settle closer into me.

'this was the best way seth, I dont care which way you ask me, you don't have to take me out' she whispered back and I shook my head.

'you deserve the best, were going out to dinner' I told her truth fully and I heard her sigh, I pulled back and set her back onto the ground and stared at her, I leaned down slowly and pecked her on the lips, she smiled when I pulled away and I took her hand and pulled her back to the bonfire.  
when I came to the bonfire collin raised a eyebrow at me and I shook my head, He sighed and looked away from me to the tell the others that she didnt know, the guys were all surrounding the hotdogs.  
mom looked at me once collin had finished talking to her and nooded sympathetically, I smiled back and she went back to feeding the others.

'are you hungry' I asked her as I led her over to a log and sat her down, she shook her head so I sat down next to her and interwined are fingers, she started tracing patterns on the crook of my arm and I smiled letting the shiver of pleasure run up my spine, I glanced over at the others and embry was looking at me quizically.

'I couln't' I mouthed, he nodded as he sat down next to jared who had kim on his lap and was stuffing a hotdog down his throat, sam beckoned me over and I glanced at alyissa.

'sam wants to talk to me, are you ok here ?' I asked her and she nodded as jacob sat next to her and handed her a hotdog, I smiledd and walked over to sam.

'why didn't you tell her ?' he asked me and I shook my head and stared up at him.

'I couldn't, I was afraid she would hate me and say she never wanted to see me again, I dont want to lose her' I whispered while staring down at my shoes, I glanced up at him to see him nod in understanding.

'ok, but you got to tell her soon, she needs to understand' I nodded in agreement and went to sit next emily, I smiled and turned round to my angel.

could my life get any better ?

alyissas p.o.v

I smiled when jacob ate the hotdog whole, he looked at my hotdog longingly and I took a bite and then passed it to him and his face lit up.

'you'll give jake you're hotdog but not me' seths voice whispered in my ear and I smiled and turned round to him.

'well I have no comment to that' I told him and I seen him smile smugly, my eyes scanned around the campfire and I seen quill senior walk toward us.

'hey old quill' Seth said happily and I seen "old quill" smile a greeting at Seth.

'I'm afraid we haven't been introduced little lady' he smiled to me and a thin wispy voice, I smiled and stuck my hand out to him, he took my hand in his own and shook it.

'my names alyissa or shortie or mouse' I smiled at him and he chuckled at my nicknames

'my name is quill sr. the rest call me old quill' he smiled and I felt Seth wrap his hands around my waist, he rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek, I watched as old quill raised his eyebrow at seth over his glasses and I seen seth shake his head signalling no.

'hey gramps, annoying the newbie already' quill laughed with his mouth full of hotdog, old quill turned round and snapped quills jaw shut.

'there's a lady present and you still act like a pig, no wonder you haven't got you're self a girl' od quill growled at him and I laughed lightly.

'alyissa has a secret crush on me and is too ashamed to admit it' quill leered at me and I pulled tounges at him.

'I'm not suprised she wont admit it, I'd be ashamed too, forgive my grandson for lingering over you' old quill smiled at me and I laughed, leah walked over to us and she glared at quill.

'what did I do now ?' quill sighed and leah continued glaring at him.

'you ate my hotdog' she growled and quills smile grew.

'oh sorry, you want it back ?' he asked sarcastically and leah flipped him off, I watched paul as he walked over and placed a hand on seths head and pushed him away from me, I scowled at him as he took seths place next to me, old quill smiled at me.

'bit competitive aren't they ?' old quill chuckled and I nodded, seth stood up and picked me up and sat in my place and then pulled me on his lap, paul growled but I placed my hand over his mouth and he glared at me, he nipped on my finger and I pulled my hand back and scowled at him.  
I settled back into seth and he wrapped his arms all the way around me, I smiled and settled closer into him, and of course paul frowled again.  
I listened to the conversations they had, I ran my finger down seths spine and I felt the rumble in his chest on my ear, I smiled and started to run my hands through his hair.  
My eye lids became heavy and I yawned, I felt seth move from underneath me and I felt his arm move to behind my legs as he stood up.

'where are you going ?' I heard a voice ask and I guessed it was jacobs.

'she's tired' I heard seth wispher back to him.

'can you drop me off on the way ?' jacob asked a littled too loud and I heard someone shush him.

'sure, hop in' Seth whispered, I sighed and let sleep take over

I know, I know lame, first part of the next chapter will be Seths in the ride home with Jacob and then back to alyissas p.o.v on her first day of school, I'm sorry if this is a bad chapter.

poppy xox 


	22. Chapter 22

**_a bit of swearing in this chapter !_**

seths p.o.v

I carried my sleeping angel to the car with jacob behind me, she looked so peacfull when she was asleep, her eye lashes carresed her cheeks and her lips pouted while her hair fanned across her face.  
beautiful.  
I gently settled her light weight to my other arm while I opened the car door, I slid her in gently and her head flopped to the side on the car door, I grabbed my sweater from the front and folded it neatly for her to rest her head on, I placed it under head and a smile dawned on her face as she snuggled closer to it.  
I shut the door quietly and went to get into the driver seat and seen jacob already sitting there with his hand out stretched for the keys, I sighed and placed them in his hand and he smiled.  
once I was in and ready jacob started the car and drove towards pauls house, I had tons of questions to answer him and I knew he would get mad if I asked, so I strted with the easiest question of them all.

'why did you force you're self on her like that ?' I asked him and I heard him sigh, I glanced at him and seen he was staring out the wind shield.

'I didn't mean to, I regret doing it and If I could go back and rewind what I done you know I would, I dont know what came over me' his pained voice whispered and I shook my head.

'bull shit, you hurt her !, you made her bleed and gave her bruises that could of been prevented if you could keep you're hands to you're self !, bella was happily married but you still went after her, you know imprinting is just like marriage, you always have to interfere with faith !' I whisper shouted at him and his features clouded over.

'I fight for what I love seth !, I dont give up, and what is you and alyissa aren't faith, huh ?, what if I'm her faith ?' he whispered to me and I glared at him.

'imprinting is meant to be' I whispered to him and I seen his brow knit together.

'imprinting doesn't have to be like that, you could just be her freind and she could choose me' he whispered fiercly and I felt my heart explode with the image of jacob and alyissa together.

'why is she my girlfreind then ?' I whispered smugly and I seen his feautures falter into heartbreak, he glanced at me and frowned.

'you're lying' he accused me and I stared at him.

'why would I lie about something I already have' I answered back smugly, he knew I wasn't lying and he cursed under his breath.

'I dont care, I wont stop fighting for her' jacob muttered under his breath and my smile faltered.

'good luck' I whispered sarcastically and he smiled sarcastically.

may the best man win...

alyissas p.o.v

I felt my body being shaken and I groaned and stuffed my head closer into the pillow, the warmth of my blanket was wripped from my grasp and I shivered as the cold air hit me, I felt the goosebump rise on my skin and I shivered again while groaning into my pillow.

'get up right now or I'll swill you with water' pauls voice threatened and I sat up in the bed and looked round to see paul laughing at something.

'nice nest, it suits you' he laughed while nodding toward my hair, I groaned and pulled tounges at him while walking past and into the bathroom.

I took the quickest shower in the whole universe of universe's, I quickly dries my hair and curled it with the straightners, I took out a pair of skinny jeans and a blue and white striped top that went to mid thigh and clung to my curves, I put on a couple of swipes of mascar on and eye liner.  
Brushing my teeth I glanced in the mirror after I had finished and flicked my hair away from my shoulder, I placed a pair of dark blue flats on my feet and bounded down the stairs, I skipped into the kitchen and made a bowl cereal, I was halfway through the bowl when jacob walked in and took the spoon from my hand and ate the rest of my cereal.

'That was my food and I wasn't finished eating it' I growled grumpily and I he smiled at me.

'not much of a early morning person are we ?' he asked smugly and I smiled sarcastically at him, he took my hand and dragged me toward his volkswagen rabbit, I slid into the passenger seat and clicked my seatbelt on and he started the engine.

'who are we going to pick up ?' I asked him as he drove, I swirled my hair around my finger as nerves racked through me.

'seth, brady and collin, the others make there own way there' he sighed and he glanced at me.

'why are you so scared' he asked me while smiling and I sighed.

'nerves' I muttered and he chuckled, we pulled up outside a small cottage and jacob beeped his horn, seth and brady ran out the house and seth smiled when he seen me in the front seat, I smiled back nervously and seths brow furrowed.  
they both slid into the back seat and brady chuckled at my expression.

'nerves ?' he asked and I nodded frantically, seth chuckled at me and I scowled and slumped in my seat, the ride there was quiet the boys talking about stuff now and then.

when we pulled into the parking lot my nerves took over and my hands started to shake and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, I peeked out the window to see a two story dingy building, great.  
we pulled up outside and the others stepped out the car, I crossed my arms and sat stubbornly in my seat, seth opened my door and stuck his hand out to me, I snapped my jaw at it playfully and he pulled his hand back and smiled.

'feisty' he dragged the word out and smiled at me, I pouted to tease him and he growled at me and it looked like he was holding himself back, I smiled satisfied and stepped out the car, I made sure to bump his arm playfully and he smiled at me showing his bright white teeth.  
I glanced round to see that every head had turned to stare at me, I blushed and took seths hand to drag him anywhere but here.  
I felt eyes bore into my back and I grew uncomfortable, I stopped dragging him when I got to some doors and as soon I stepped through the doors I gasped for breath and started to hyperventilate, seth came up to me and ran soothing circles on my back, I sighed and stepped into his warm embrace, he rested his cheek on the top of my head and I sighed.

'I want to go home' I whispered and seth chuckled and shook his head.

'c'mon let's go get you're schedule' he smiled and took my hand and pulled me down a corridor lined with lockers, seth pulled me to a pair of red doubled doors and pushed through them.

we cam into a small room with cream walls a small desk in front as you walked in and to the side of the desk there was a row of chairs.  
behind the desk at a samll woman with dark brown hair, copper skin and suprisingly green eyes, she was also supporting thick glasses, she looked up from her work and smiled walmly at us and I smiled back at her.

'how may I help you ?' she asked warmly and seth squeezed my hand lightly.

'erm...hi, my names alyissa, I'm new here and I came for my schedule' I told her stepping forward slightly, she smiled knowingly at me and started to root through a box at the back, she bustled back to us and handed me a sheet of paper and I scanned my eyes over it.

I had double calculus, then recess, algebra, P:E lunch, art, spanish and then home sweet home, I sighed and thanked the lady as she offered me a map and I assured her I could find my way around.  
I had ms. clor in B block in room number one, I glanced up at seth and seen he was frowing down at my schedule.

'what's wrong with my schedule ?' I asked warily and he continued to frown.

'the only lessons I have with you is spanish, algebra and art' he sighed and I felt my heart drop, how was I going to survive, I kissed him quickly on the cheek and smiled.

'you better be heading to class then' I smiled and I started to walk backwards away from him, I waved and turned the right way heading toward my lesson, I came to B block and I stepped inside and looked around the crowded hallway, I spotted room number one, it had a plaque on the door that read  
room #1  
I sighed and stepped into my first lesson and as I expected every head turned to stare at me.  
I groaned internally.  
couldn my life get any better, I thought to my self sarcastically...

crappy chapter I know :(  
update tomorrow, but none on tuesday, another appointment...:/  
I'm chuffed to bits that you like my story :D

poppy xox


	23. Chapter 23

**The origin and meaning of Alyissa are as follows;**  
**1. German: Noble**  
**2. Greek: Truth**  
**3. Irish: Of noble birth**  
**4. Arabic: Moon goddes**

**I had no idea that in arabic it meant moon goddes, do you get it ?**  
**wolf, moon :P**

alyissas p.o.v

I took quick soothing breaths as I walked to a empty seat, hopefully at the back of the class, bingo !, empty seat right at the back !  
I quickly walked to my seat, aware of all the stares that were burning holes through the back of my head, when I came to my table I heard a wolf-whistle, I sat down quickly and I let my hair fall into place, hiding me from the torturous stares I was getting.  
I glanced up when I heard the door slam and a small woman about my height walked in, she had midnight black hair and warm brown eyes that had thick lashes around them.  
she glanced round the room and when she spotted me at the back she smiled and I smiled back.

'right students, we have someone new with us today and her name is...' she glanced down at a piece of paper on her desk and smiled.

'her name is alyissa and I hope you welcome her with open arms' she smiled at the others and there were a few mutters and a couple of heads turned to look at me.

'righ today-' she started but was interrupted by the door being opened and slammed very loudly, A tall buff boy walked in and by the looks of it he was part of the jock crowd, he had messy blonde hair with tanned skin and bright blue eyes and his full lips were pulled up into a smirk.

'hey ms, sorry about being late' he smirked and he didn't sound sorry at all, ms. clor huffed and pointed to empty seat next to me and I groaned intenally, I glanced up to see the jock's grin had widened and he was walking towards me with a swagger in his step.  
he took a seat next to me and I used my hair as a curtain to shield me from his stares.

'hey babe' h whispered in my ear and I moved away from him.

'my names not babe and I dont want to hear you call me that ever again' I snapped at him and he smiled.

'playing hard to get ?' he asked me and I turned to him.

'no im not playing hard to get because you never will get me' I whisper shouted at him and he leered at me.

'you have very pretty eyes' he whispered leaning toward me and I huffed and turned away from him, I glanced up at the board and started to take notes of what she had written down, I felt somethig move up my leg and I flinched away from it and then I realized it was jerks hand, I glared at him and scooted my chair more away, I glanced at his folder and seen he hadn't even opened it, I looked across the floder to see his name written on it

logan mortensen

I had to admit he had a nice name, he didn't annoy for the rest of the lesson and he thankfully let me carry on with my notes, I knew he was staring at me and I hid behind my hair and tried to ignore the stares he was giving me.  
thankfully the bell rang after 2 tortureous hours and I stood up to leave and crashed into a hard chest, I sighed and looked up at him.

'what ?' I snapped at him and he smiled.

'my names logan' he smiled and I gave him my best sarcastic smile.

'nice to meet you' I lied and I tried to step around him but he blocked my path.

'can I know you're name ?' he demanded and I narrowed my eyes.

'alyissa, can I go now ?' I asked sarcastically trying to step around him but he just stepped in my path again.

'how about you come round to my place tonight ?' he asked stepping toward me and I reached up an patted his cheek.

'so you can get into my pants ?, no thanks, and someone else already owns my heart' I smiled and snapped his jaw shut, poor boy, probably the first time he's ever been declined.

I finally stepped around him and walked out the door, I looked left and right to see kids leaning against lockers and some walking outside through the double doors, hands snaked themselves wrapped around my waist and I gave a small squeak in suprise, I spun rounded and lifted my hand thinking it was logan, the amrs dissapeared from around my waist and a scorching hand wrapped around my wrist stopping me from slapping him.

'I'm sorry seth, I thought you were someone else' I apoligised and he frowned and let go of my wrist.

'who else would it be that wraps there hand around you're waist' he asked me with jealousy clear enough in his voice.

'nothing doesn't matter' I fake smiled and seth growled in the back of his throat, I pointed a finger at him and he backed up.

'stop growling at me' I warned him and he nodded hesitantly and took my hand, he walked through the double doors and out into the parking lot that was full of people leaning against there cars and some kids that had placed there jackets on the grass and were lazily siting down on them, I then noticed it had actually warmer an the sun was shining through the clouds.  
seth pulled me toward jacobs car and I seen jacob, embry, brady, collin, jared and quill were sitting round it, also the girl from the bonfire was there and she was sitting on jared lap.

'hey shortie' brady smiled at me and I grimaced at him, it's not my fault I'm short.

I smiled at the girl on jared's lap and she smiled back, I slipped my hand out of seths and walked over to the girl.

'hey, I'm alyissa' I told her and she smiled warmly at me.

'hi, my names kim' she smiled showing her white teeth.

'so are you and seth together ?' she whispered to me and I smiled.

'yeah, he asked me to be his when we went to the bonfire' I whispered back to her and she squealed.

'he didn't tell me that, how did he ask you ?' she whispered while leaning towards me and I smiled.

'we took a walk down the beach and he asked me but he didn't think it was enough so he said he's going to take me to dinner and ask me more romantically but I think the walk down the beach was fine' I whispered to her and she sighed dreamily.

'you and jared are together right ?' I asked her and she nodded and with a big smile on her face, she told me how he had asked her out and they were walking through the woods, which apparently was kim's favourite place to be.  
the ringing of bell brought me back from day dreams, I felt something hit my head and I looked down into my lap to see a piece of bread there, I looked up and seen brady finishing a snadwich, I picked it up and threw it back at him and he opened his mouth and the small piece of bread landed into it, he smiled and I lifted my self up off the ground and followed behind seth.

'what building are we in ?' I asked him and he held my hand and smiled, when he took my hand my finger tips started to tingle and my where he touched me he left a trail of fire behind him, and the fire has nothing to do with his body temperature.

'block 2, room 8' he told me and I nodded, we walked through some double doors and I seen the others walk in different directions, I was pushed lightly against the lockers and I looked up to see logan grinning down at me, I ducked under his arm and headed towards a shaking seth when I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm and pull me back.

'hey babe' I felt something snap inside me as he said that and I brought my knee up and he lost his grip on my arm, he was doubled over on his knees and I walked away from him and back to seth, I gave a kiss on the chhek but he turned his head and my lips hit is, he placed his hands around my waist and then pulled away.  
seth was glaring at logan and he growled at him as if proving a point, I took seths hand and dragged him away from the fight he was about to cause.

'I should go back there and rip his head off for touching you like that !' he growled at no one in paticular and I just ignored him and pulled him through the now empty halls, we came to room 8 as the warning bell rang and I looked for two empty spaces and spotted a pair in the middle of the class room, I dropped seths hand and he followed me me to the seats.  
I took the seat nearest the window and seth sat next to me.

'are you mad at me' he asked timidly and I shook my head.

'I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself for causing so much attention' I sighed and I heard him chuckle darkly as he took my hand in his, he ran circles over my wrist and I sighed as the teacher walked in.

'what's his name ?' I whispered to seth as the teacher walked in and started to droan on about algebra.

'mr. benson, bores the soul out of you, you'll be life less when the bell rings' he whispered back to me and I groaned as he started to write a equation on the board, I glanced side ways to seth was staring at me, I raised my eyebrow at him and he shook his head.

'excuse me mrs...?' the squat teacher asked me and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks

'erm...my names alyissa' I stuttered and I let seths hand slip from mine.

'well, alyissa would you care to solve the problem on the board ?' he asked and I realised he was holding out a white board pen, I took it and slid out my seat and walked to the board.

1) 42 + y = 57

42-57=y

** -15=y**

mr benson glanced at my work at then nodded, I placed the pen on his desk and sat back down on my seat and seth was gawking at me.

'that was supposed to be punishment, he wanted you to get it wrong so he could tell you off for not listening' he whispered and I just shrugged my shoulders and took his hand again, I placed his arm on the table and stretched it out, he raised a eyebrow at me but I just carried on with tracing the veins on the crease of his arm.  
his muscles tightened at my touch and a shudder travelled up his arm.  
the rest of the lesson passed boringly and as I stepped out the lesson I had the urge to shout FREEDOM !, like a mad woman.  
I gave seth a quick kiss on the lips but he placed his hand on the back of my neck and ran his tounge across my lower lip, I pulled away quickly and he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me to his chest.  
he placed his lips on mine again and I bit on his lower lip and he growled into my mouth, I pulled away again and he backed me up against the lockers and started to place kisses up and down my neck.

'seth, I need to get to lesson' I groaned and he nibbled on my skin.

'screw lesson' he murmured against my skin, I pushed him away and he growled but then stopped when he seen my glare.

'active today are we ?' I asked him and he smiled, I ducked under his arm and stepped towards the P:E hall, I turned round to see seth watching me walk, I decided to tease and I pouted, seth took a step toward me and I quickened my pace.  
I stepped into the hall and I seen a toned teacher shouting at some boys to hurry up, I walked over to him and when I tapped him on the shoulder he spun round ready to shout at me but when he seen me his gaze softened.  
he had pale skin with dark brown hair and green brown eyes, his eyebrows were slick black and although he had stern features his eyes made you feel like everythin in the world was right.

'hello miss, can I help you ?' he asked kindly and I smiled at him.

'erm... my names alyissa and I'm knew here and I had no idea I had gym today, so I don't have a kit' I told him timidly and he smiled.

'so you're paul's little sister ?' he asked me warmly and I smiled.

'yeah how did you know ?' I asked.

'paul was one of my best students, every time he had a game you and you're mum would come down to watch him and when he won the game you would run to him and he would swing you round his shoulders and let you hold the trophey' he smiled while taking a trip down memory lane.

'oh, you dont have to gym today, you can just go the library and catch up on other stuff' he smiled, I thanked him and walked round the empty hallways looking for the library.

I came to a stop at a pair of double doors that were decorated with book stickers, I pushed the door open and checked inside.  
It was warm and inviting with cosy plush chairs and rows of rows of books, I smiled at the librarian as I stepped inside and she smiled back before going back to her book.  
I traced my finger across the spine of the books, most of them were thick and wearing away, my finger hit a small ridge and I glanced at the thin book amongst all the thick ones and it had a cream colour.  
I picked it out and glanced at the front of the book, It had the same tatoo that sam had on his arm, I frowned and decided to have a quick look at it.  
I took it back to a place at the back of the library and I sat down in the comfy chair and I opened the thin book, the spine crackled as I opened and I leaned closer to read the tiny print.  
my vision went black as something wrapped around my eyes, I guessed it was hands.

'guess who ?' someone whispered in my ear...


	24. Chapter 24

alyissas p.o.v

I froze in fear and my breathing came out ragged, the intruder chuckled and the hands dissapeared from around my eyes.  
I turned slowly to see who it was and my eyes caught sight of pale skin, I turned my head all the way and I was looking up at a grinning lewis.

'lewis ?' I choked, he smiled down at me with his warm eyes...wait, his eyes were black ?

'suprised to see me ?' he asked playfully and I frowned.

'the others are going to flip when they find out' I whispered to him and he smiled, he sat down in the chair across from me and he never broke eye contact.

'oh, I didn't enroll here, I'm thinking about it though, that's why I'm here' he smiled and my eyes narrowed in on his eyes again.

'I dont know what you and the others have aginst eachother but I know that they will literally kill you if they find out' I whispere to him and his brow furrowed.

'what do they have against you ?' I asked him curiously and he shook his head.

'and you're eyes, I swear only the other day they were gold' I whispered to him.

'you can find them answers in that book' he told me while nodding towards the open book in my hands.

'why read the book when you can tell me now ?' I questiond, he smiled and leaned back in the chair, I glanced down at the book and started to read.

_Long ago, the harbor was settled by the Quileute tribe. Although Spirit warriors before Kaheleha existed, he was the first noted as the first great Quileute Chief Spirit warrior. When chased from the harbor, the tribe would retreat to ships in the harbor and leave behind their bodies, using wind and animals to chase enemy tribes from their lands. They would then return to the ships and their wives victorious._

_After many generations passed, Chief Taha Aki has assumed the role and was known for his wisdom and peace, but the tribe was betrayed by a warrior, Utlapa who was then ordered to leave and never return to Quileute lands. He hid in the forest to seek his revenge. One day, Taha Aki left his body to sweep through the lands, even in times of peace to watch over his tribe. He was then betrayed by Utlapa and instead of just killing the Chief, he stole the chiefs body and slit his own bodies throat leaving Chief Taha Aki with no body and no way to return to the human world. Taha Aki watched as Utlapa ordered no warrior enter the spirit world and as he assumed many unheard of changes to the tribe._

_Taha Aki wandered aimlessly in the forest until one day a wolf followed him and he requested the wolf share his body with him, the wolf accepted and made room for Taha. Man and wolf returned to the harbor, but quickly retreated. An older warrior named Yut decided to disobey the false Chief's order and cross into the spirit world. But, the false Chief found his body before Yut could return and claim his body and warn the tribe, he died as the false Chief Utlapa slit his throat. As Taha Aki joined the wolf, his love of his tribe and his people rocked the wolf and turned the wolf into a man. He had a new form, not the same as his old, but reflecting the spirit of Taha Aki._

_Taha Aki assumed his role as the Chief of the tribe and was regarded as Taha Aki the Great Wolf leading the tribe for many, many years and fathering many son's who could also turn into wolves. After many years Taha gave up his spirit wolf once finding his true love, but a threat loomed. Several young women of the Makahs (a neighboring tribe) went missing and blamed the wolves. Taha tried to assure the neighboring tribe that the wolves had no wrong doing, but out of fear this did not calm the Makahs. Chief Taha Aki did not want a war, so he appointed his oldest wolf son, Taha Wi to find the true culprits of the several missing tribe's women._

_What Taha Wi and the five other wolves found would shape the way the Quileute tribe regarded the "cold ones." After finding a strange sweet scent accompanied by a human scent and blood on the trail, Taha Wi sent half the pack back to the harbor, as Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return._

_A year later two Makahs tribes women went missing in the same night, the wolves were sent out, but only one returned the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, Yaha Uta. Yaha described the speed of the creature they found and that the Makahs women had been kidnapped to satisfy the "cold ones" thirst. Yaha Uta had not returned empty handed, he came with chunks of the creatures flesh and the horrified elders set the remains on fire._

_Little did the Quileute's know, the creature had a mate. The cold woman entered the village with the sun shimmering off her skin, she was beautiful, but deadly. Yaha transferred to his spirit wolf and alerted the elders of the approaching danger and went to find the creature. Yaha was alone in fighting the creature slaying members of the village and his battle was quickly lost. Taha Aki screamed in defiance and shifted to the spirit wolf form, the wolf was old, but he gave a hard right._

_As the third wife watched her eldest son and now her husband fight, she grabbed a knife determined to do what she needed to protect the village. Taha Aki fought the cold woman, the third wife did something shocking and plunged the knife into her heart, frenzied by fresh blood she distracted the cold one long enough for Taha Aki to bite into her neck and kill her._

I frowned in concentration, this was the same story at the bonfire ?

'this was the same story at the bonfire ?, I already know about this' I frowned and he frowned too.

'look deeper into it, what if the legend is no legend bur real ?' he asked me, he leaned forward in his chair and shook my head.

'it's impossible, the cold ones and wolves dont exist ?' I questioned him and he placed a hand on my cheek, it was like ice on my cheek. and then it clicked,

'no, no, no, no, these things just dont exist, you're not a cold one and wolves are just animals that live in the forest, they dont transform into humans' I exclaimed and lewis shushed me.

'belive what you want to belive alyissa' he whispered, before I could say anything he stood up and walked out the library.

he couldn't be a cold one, he would of eaten me by now !, and wolves didn't transform into humans, it was impossible, it was beyond are world.  
my thoughts were stopped in there tracs by the bell ringing, lunch.  
great now I have to confront the others and act like evrything is OK.  
I stood up with the book in hand and I asked the librarian if I could check it out, she typed something in the computer and then passed the book to me.  
I thanked her and walked out of the library, I slipped the book into my bag and went in search of the lunch hall, I bumped into a few people on the way and I bumped into one person I never wanted to see for the rest of my life.  
logan stepped in my line of path and I frowned up at him.

'that stunt you pulled earlier, not very nice' he tutted me with his gang at the back of him.

'can I get through at least 3 hours without not seeing you're face in my line of vision' I spat at him and he smiled.

'I dont think that's possible' he smiled back at me, I stepped around and him and started to walk, of course I didn't get the far because a hand over lapped around my arm and they had a tight grip, my arm started to throb and I knew I would have a bruise.  
I spun round and pulled my fist back, I swung it forward and it connected with something, unfourtantly it wasn't logans face, it was his palm.

'let go of me' I hissed at him and his grip loosend, I pulled away from his grip and walked away from the wide-eyed stares.

I seen brady and collin at the end of the hallway and I jogged up beside them, and they turned to look at me.

'jesus christ alyissa, you cant stop attracting trouble can you, at the rate you're going sam or paul will have us following you everywhere' collin laughed, I raised my eyebrow at them as they smiled.

'what do you mean ?' I asked them, and brady glanced at my arm and frowned, I pulled my sleeve down lower not wanting to them to start 20 question on who hurt me.

'talking to stranger again ?' collin asked and I nodded.

'what was he doing in the school' collin asked concened.

'does it matter ?' I asked him and collin frowned and glanced at brady.

we came to a pair of double doors and there was a lot of talking and noises coming from it, I follwed the others through the door and my eyes scanned the crowd of tables.  
my heart fluttered when I seen seth, but then my throughts went back to the book and what lewis had told me.  
I slowly walked to the table everyone was sat on and seth moved up to make space for me, I smiled a thanks at him and he took my hand under the table.  
seth frowned at me and I shook my head knowing that he was going to ask the same question collin and brady had.  
I watched as brady leaned over to seth and whispered something in his ear.

'alyissa, are you ok, you look kind of pale ?' quill asked leaning toward me, I nodded and stared down at my hands.

the reasons all clicked together of what they were, dissapearing every now and then, my wolf with a pair of cut-offs attached to it's leg, when my wolf left and then seth found me moments later, the heat that radiates of there body, there all tall, they can smell something I cant and they can hear stuff I cant.  
they were wolves.  
I felt my stomach squirm as jacob stared at my arm, I pulled the sleeve down lower and looked away.  
I refuse to belive that they are wolves, even paul ?  
paul couldn't be one of them.

'who did that to you're arm ?' seth whispered in my ear and I shyed away from him.

'I did it, by accident' I lied to him and he shook his head.

'tell me the truth alyissa' he demanded and I stared up at his caramel eyes, he stared back at me and I bit on my lip, I looked away from him and to across the hall were logan was pretending to wrestle with his freinds, something was shaking against my arm and I glanced across to see seth shaking and staring at logan.  
what would happen if I didn't stop him ?, would he turn into a wolf ?

'alyissa, could you do you're thing ?' jacob asked me and I shook my head, he sighed and walked up to seth, he lightly slapped his cheek and seth stopped shaking and growled at jacob, jake just ignored him and went to sit back in his seat.

the rest of lunch I sat in silence, kim asked me why I wasn't eating but I said I wasn't hungry, that was a lie, If I ate anything I probably wouldn't be able to keep it down for long.  
they carried on giving me worried glances but I just ignored them, the bell rang and I stood up from my seat and followed seth out the hall.

'what's wrong alyissa ?' seth asked me, I ignored him and carried on walking to the lesson.

I yelped when my arm gave a painful throb as seth pulled me back and stared at my arm.

'I didn't mean to hurt you, Im sorry' he apoligised, I nodded and pulled away from him, the hallways were nearly empty now as I came to my classroom.

there were too seats left and they were at the back, I made my way towards them and sat down on the seat, the teacher walked in behind us and she looked easy-going with her blonde hair and quick bun at the top of her head and a paint brush sticking out, her skin was pale and she had vibrant blue eyes that looked like the ocean.  
she started on about toning and shading and she handed out pencils and plain paper.  
I glanced at seth to see he was staring at the floor, I followed his gaze and he was staring at the book that was poking out my bag.  
before I could stop him he had made a swipe for the book and was staring down at the front cover of it, he glanced down at his arm and then the front cover of the book.  
he looked at me with a awe-struck expression on his features, I swiped the book away from his grip and tucked it back in my bag.  
the rest of the lesson past in silence between me and seth.  
when the bell finally rang I jumped up out my seat and made a bee line toward the door, I glanced at my schedule and seen I only needed to go next door to my next lesson.  
I was pulled back by my waist and pinned up against the lockers.

'why have you got that book ?' seth asked me as he put his arms on either side of my head, I kept quiet and just stared up at him and he growled in frustration.

I ducked out from underneath his arm and I could hear him following behind me, I stepped into the classroom and there were 2 seats left, but they were far away from eachother, I looked at the person I had to sit next too and lo and behold, I either had to sit next to logan or another jock who looked like he could crush me.  
I heard seth growl from behind me and I decided to sit next to logan.  
when I sat down a smile formed on his face and I grimaced, I sat as far away from him as I could.  
the teacher walked in and she greeted us in spanish and the student muttered a chouros of Olá's.  
suprisingly the rest of the lesson passed and logan hadn't tried anything, the lesson started off boring as we learnt about the weather in spanish and it stayed boring till the bell rang.  
I stood up from my seat and walked towards the door, I didn't feel like sitting in a car with a bunch of wolves so I decided to walk home.  
The others wouldn't agree so I had to lose them, I tried to get lost in the crowd so seth wouldn't find me but as I got to the door's I heard seth's distinct footsteps behind me, I walked straight past jacobs car and headed towards the exit.

'where are you going ?' seth asked stepping in my path, I sighed and tried to step around him but he place his hand around my waist and pulled me back.

'please let go of me' I whispered closing my eyes not wanting the tears to fall, why didn't they tell me ?, even my own brother wouldn't tell me ?, didn't they trust me ?.

I was freinds with a bunch of what I thought humans that could turn into wolves ?, what am I going to find out next ?

'I can't let you go by youre self' he told me, I sighed and turned back to the car, the others weren't here yet so I slid down the car and to the floor, I leaned my head back against the door and closed my eyes in frustration.  
I felt something warm press against my lips and my eyes flew open in shock, seth leaned back and stared at me.  
I shook my head and looked away from him, I heard him sigh in frustration, didn't seth trust me neither ?  
I heard the car door slam and I stood up and walked away from the car and too the exit.

'alyissa, where are you going ?' jacobs voice shouted, I ignored him and carried on walking. A hand wound it's way into mine and pulled me back towards the car, seth opened the door for me and I sighed and sat in the car.  
I heard the car door click shut and the locks click into place, I sighed and stared out the window while trying to ignore the fact that I was sitting in the car with a bunch of wolves.

'Is it her time of the month ?' I heard brady whisper and there was a whack and a groan of pain.

'what's a matter with her ?' collin whispered and I felt a tug on my bag, I spun round in my seat but I was too late, collin was staring at the front of the book with brady, they both looked at eachothers arm and then at eachother.  
I snatched the book back and placed it on my lap, Jacob was also staring at me so I looked out the window again and ignored them.  
we came to a stop outside paul's house and I jumped out the car door once the locks had been lifted.  
I didn't go to the front door though I headed towards the beach with the book in my hand.  
the ground under my feet vanished as my head connected with someones back.  
people round here just loved throwing me over there shoulder'd didn't they ?  
the someone booted pauls door open and walked inside, he put me down on the foot of the stairs and I looked up at jacob.

'why didn't you tell me ?' I choked up at him and he frowned and ran his hand through my hair.

'It was not my place to tell you' he whispered to me and I frowned.

'then who's place is it ?' I asked him and he rested his hand on the back of my neck.

'seth's' he whispered to me, I shook my head and slowly walked up the stairs to my room, I heard the door shut and footsteps behind me, I glanced down to see seth following me up the stairs.  
I sighed and stepped into my room, I tried to shut the door behind me but seth put his foot in the way.

'can we talk ?' he asked me and I sighed.

't-there's...nothing to talk about' I whispered as I opened the door, he stepped in and took my hand.

'do you know ?' he asked me, I nodded my head and he rested his hand on my waist.

'I want to know everything ?' I demanded and he sighed.

'where do I start' he sighed and I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

'from the beginning' I muttered against his chest.

'well...'


	25. Chapter 25

alyissas p.o.v

my heart punded in my chest as seth told me all about werewolves.

'me and leah phased right after erm...my dad died' He whispered, I wrapped my arms around his neck to comfort him and he sighed.

'I'm sorry' I murmured against his neck and he ran his hands up and down my back.

'you have nothing to be sorry for' he whispered to me and I snuggled closer into his neck.

'is the heat a wold thing also ?' I asked him and he nodded as I pulled away.

'yeah and we heal fast too' he told me and I smiled.

'why didn't you tell me ?' I asked him, my voice cracking at the end.

'I-I was afraid you would leave me and tell me I was a monster and that you never wanted to see me ever again, If you left me I would literally kill my self, I cant live without you' he whispered while taking my hand, I smiled at him.

'you can't feel that strongly about me, I know I do but if I left you wouldn't have to kill you're self, Im sure you can live without me' I reasoned with him and he shook his head.

'there's this thing called imprinting and It's like love at first sight but stronger, when you look into her eyes you know she's the one, you would do anything and everything for her, she's the only one who hold's you're heart in the palm of her hand, you feel no other love stronger to anyone than you do for her, she's basically you're life' he whispered staring into my eyes.

'oh, you've imprinted on someone ?' I choked he nodded his head and I felt my heart fall to my stomach.

'who ?' I asked and he smiled down at me.

'you' he whispered in my ear, my heart restarted and my stomach flipped inside me, I threw my arms around his neck and he placed his hand on my waist and lifted me up so I wouldn't have to stretch on my tip toes, I placed a kiss on his lips and when I leaned back he moved forward so the kiss lasted longer.  
he put me down on the floor and tangled his hands in my hair, I smiled and he ran his tounge across my lower lip and I opened my mouth.  
I rested my hand on his stomach and I traced patterns on it, he growled into my mouth when I swiped my tounge across his teeth.  
he ran his hands down my sides and left a trail of burning heat were he had touched me.  
I sucked on his lower lip and he explore my moth hungrily, there were explosion every where, I was on fire and andrenaline pumped through me.  
how could one wolf put this many emotions through me and make me feel like this.  
I pulled away needing to breath but seth didn't stop he went down to my neck and traced kisses all the way down.

'seth stop, pauls goi-' I moaned as he got to my collar bone and sucked at it.

'he's not going to be home for another 2 hours, he's on patrol' he murmured against my neck, I sighed as his kisses slowed and became more caring.

'I'm hungry' he whispered and I chuckled.

'you're always hungry' I smiled and he picked me up bridal style, I yelped as he bounded down the stairs, he came to a stop in the kitchen and he put me down on the ground and I walked over to the counter.

'what do you want to eat ?' I asked him and he frowned in thought.

'ermmm...bacon' he exclaimed, I nodded and walked to the oven, as I started to make bacon seth came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist and started to kiss my neck.

'If you keep on distracting me like this I'll never get you're food done' I smiled and he continued to kiss my neck.

'what If Im hungry for something else ?' he asked slyly and I smiled.

'like what ?' I smiled and he chuckled against my neck.

'you' he smiled spinning me around to face him, I placed a hand over my mouth as he leaned towards me, he opened his eyes and stared down at my now covered lips, A growl escaped his lips and I raised my eyebrow at him and he stopped.

'you asked for bacon you shall get bacon' I told him smugly and he backed me up against the counter, I ducked under his arm and doged out the way when his made a swipe for my waist, I checked the bacon and seen it was sizzling, I pulled them out gently and layed them on a plate.  
I passed them to seth and smiled sweetly and he made a grab for my waist again, I giggled and stepped away from him.  
I walked into the living room with seth behind me and I sat on the couch while he sat closely next to me and ate the bacon.

'what did it feel like when you imprinted on me ?' I asked him once he had finished his bacon.

'I remember thinking you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen and that if you told me to stop my heart from beating I would happily do it' he smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulder, I rested my head on his chest and he ran his hand through my hair.

'I love you' I whispered to him and I heard his heartbeat jump and his breathing stopped, I glanced up at him and he was staring down at me in shock.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that, I knew it was too early' I whispered looking away from him, he placed his hand on my cheek and turned my face to his.

'I love you too' he whispered, he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my lips, I moved my lips against his like magnets, he pulled away and rested his fore head against mine and placed another kiss on my lips.  
the front door slammed shut and paul walked in, he stopped when he seen me and seth nose to nose, a growl ripped through pauls throat and I just ignored him.

'get away from her seth' paul growled, I continued staring through seths eyes to care about paul being to over protective, I heard foot steps echo towards me and hands went under my arms and pulled me away from seth.

'get out of my house !' paul roared at seth, I stepped in front of paul and placed a hand on his chest.

'were pratically together now, you cant stop us !' I shouted at him, he leaned down to me.

'watch me, you're forbidden to see him ever again, you're too young to have a boyfreind !' he shouted at me, I poked a finger at his chest and glared at him.

'listen her mister I'm 16 years of age, I can date whatever and who ever I want, I love seth and I know he imprinted on me !' I shouted back at him and his gaze hardened.

'I told you not to tell her, she didn't have to be dragged into this, but no you had to selfish and bring someone into a world that could hurt them !' paul shouted at seth, seth's face clouded over and he glanced at me.

'he's right alyissa, I'm sorry' seth whispered before standing up and heading towards the door, I took a step toward the door but paul stepped in my way and shook his head, I let the tears spill over and I thumped pauls chest.

'I hate you' I screamed at him, paul's face dropped but I didn't care, he had made my only reason for living walk out the door thinking he had told me about wolves to hurt me.

I ran past him and ran up the stairs away from my idiot of a brother, when I got to my room I ran straight to the window and slowly opened knowing paul with his wolf hearing could hear a pin drop.  
when the window had opened I stuck my head out and looked left and right, bingo, drain pipe, I stepped on the ledge of the window and wrapped my hands around the pipe and let my legs fall off the ledge.  
I slid down the pipe slowly and my feet finally hit the ground.  
I decided to head to emilys first and see if he was there, I jogged all the way there and every second that passed felt like eternity.  
I came up to her door and I knocked on it frantically, I heard pattering footsteps and the door swung open to reveal emily.

'hey emily, have you seen seth ?' I asked her.

'no I haven't seen him I'm sorry, may I ask why you're looking for him ?' she asked, he wasn't here, great.

'erm...seth told me about wolves and that and how he imprinted on me and we kissed and paul walked in and had a argument about how dangerous it was telling me about this, like it could harm me and then seth said he was sory and walked out' I explained to her and my vision blurred as I started to cry again.

'oh sweetie come here' she smiled sadly stepping forward and giving me a hug.

'I do agree with paul, It's put's you're whole world in a different view, look what it did to me' she whispered while rocking us side to side.

'you mean...' I trailed off pulling back to look at her scars.

'sam got mad for a tiny minute and I was standing to close' she whispered sadly, I shook my head and pulled her for another hug, we were there for a couple of minutes til I pulled away and smiled to her.

'I'm going to look for seth' I told her, she waved and I walked down the beach thinking of were seth could of dissapeared to, he might of phased and gone to the forest.

I smiled and started to walk to the forest, I pushed a branch out my way as I trudged through the forest, I came to a halt when I heard movement behind me.  
I turned slowly to see something fury dissapear around a clump of brushes.

'seth' I shouted and I heard the movement stop, I jogged up to the bush and peeked around it to see my wolf staring up at me with his big tennis ball eyes, I reached my hand out toward him and he ducked his head away from me.  
I walked up beside him and fell on my knees beside him, I ran my hands through the fur on his neck and he whimpered.

'I'm sorry' I whispered and rested my head on his neck, I felt something warm and wet slide up my face and I pulled back realising seth had just licked me, I wiped my face and grimaced at him.

'eeeewww' I smiled and he smiled back with a wolfish grin, I kissed his nose and he bumped his nose against mine.

'I'm glad you told me, I'm not in danger and I trust you, I know you wont hurt me' I whispered to him and he shook his head.

'I trust you seth' I whispered to him, I leaned back against his stomach and ran my hands through his fur, I heard him purr, I smiled and closed my eyes.

my hand dropped to my side as darkness took over and my eyes fluttered to a close.

**i hope this makes up for the no update on tuesday, im really sorry :(  
**

**thank's again to my reviewers, you always put a smile to my face when I read them :)**

**poppy xox  
**


	26. Chapter 26

alyissa's p.o.v

something furry was tickling against my nose and It was annoying, I swatted it away but it came back to annoy me.  
I sighed and sat up from my comfy position, I glanced round and seen trees surrounding me. crap, I'd fell asleep in the forest.  
I glanced round and seen a mass of sand coloured fur sprawled out on the ground, so It was seth's fur that had been annoying me.  
I raked my eyes over his sleeping form and seen his ears sway in the wind along with his fur, I glanced over his paws that were probably bigger than my head, I patted my hand over them and then tickled the black pads of skin underneath and I heard a rumble come from his throat, I stroked under his chin and he growled and made a swipe for my arm.  
his claws dug through my arm and I hissed in pain, 4 scratches raked over my arm and blood was seeping out of it.  
It didn't look that bad so ignored it and patted seth on his nose to wake him up, one of his tennis ball eyes opened and glanced at me, he grumbled and shuffled the other way so his back was facing me and I smiled.  
I played with the tip of his ears, rubbing the tip between my thumb and my fore-finger, he purred and I smiled.

'seth, we need to go home, paul's going to flip' I whisper shouted at him and he stood up, he stretched his back and front legs out and then shook his fur.

he trotted up to me and licked the side of my face, I giggled and pushed his face away from mine and he smiled a goofy grin at me with his tounge lolling out the side of his mouth.

'I want to go home before school start's' I smiled at him and he huffed and walked into the trees, I glanced up at the sky and seen it was still dark but not pitch black.

'I slept well last night' seth announced walking out the trees, I smiled and stood up, I started to walk to the way that was hopefully the way out of this place.  
I was unexpectedly wrenched back from my trecking and he collided with a brick wall, I coughed trying to get the air back into my lungs when my arm was wrenched upward and a searing pain ripped through it.  
I gasped at the pain and pulled my arm away from him, I heard hi growl and I held a finger up to him.

'who did that to you're arm, it look's like someone's scratched you ?' he growled and I shrugged my shoulders, seth jogged up beside me and stared at my arm.

'I did it didn't I' he choked, I sighed and nodded my head, seth came skidding to a halt as he started to shake violently, I stretched up and placed a small kiss on his lips and he stopped shaking.

'It was a accident, If I hadn't annoyed you in you're sleep it never would of happened, dont blame you're self please, it will only make me feel worse' I whispered placing my fore head against his.

'If I wasn't a wolf you wouldn't be spilling you're blood all over the forest floor' he sighed angrily and took my hand and pulled me through the forest.

'where are we going ?' I asked him as he pushed branches out the way for me.

'alyissa I hurt you, I'm getting you to the hospital' he choked on the last part and I grimaced, I pulled my hand from his grip and stopped.

'I dont need the hospital it only need's a bandage and that's it, I feel fine' I told him subbornly and he shook his head and placed his palm on my cheek.

'you're pale and you're arm is still seeping blood' he whispered to me in a pained voice, I glanced down at my hands and noticed they were shaking and had gone paler than my average tan.

'I'm not going the hospital' I sighed at his pained face, he blamed himself for this and it was killing him, this wasn't his fault.

'you need stitches and if you haven't noticed I have the biggest paws in the pack and them cuts look deep' he argued with me and I shook my head and started my way through the forest again, a wave of exhaustion hit me and I had head rush, my eyes went black and stars invaded my vision.  
I leaned against a tree for support as my vision came back and my head started to pump, hand wrapped around my waist and I sighed.

'alyissa, are you ok ?' seth's strained voice sounded in my ear, I nodded and glanced down at my arm, it was deep and blood had ran down my arm and down my hand, it had dried in places and my arm was tingling.

'crap' I heard seth whisper, something knocked my legs from underneath me and before my head could crash to the floor a arm was supporting my head, my eyes started to droop and I felt dizzy again.

'It's not you're faul you know' I whispered up at him and he shook his head.

'Paul was right' he murmured, I scowled up at him.

'I'm not in danger, being dizzy when you have a cut is normal' I explained to him and a smile tugged at his lips.

'being dizzy and losing a LOT of blood is dangerous' he argued back and I shook my head.

'It's still not you're fault' I said glancing down at my arm.

'I'm dangerous alyissa, I hurt my reason for living' he whispered placing a kiss on my head, I tilted my head up and kissed his chin, I felt something wet fall into my hair and I pulled away to see a tear sliding away from seth's eyes.  
I leaned up and kissed it away, I snuggled closer to his chest and I heard him sigh as we broke out the trees and onto the beach, the rest of the walk was silent and I was dreading facing paul.  
as we came closer to home my head became very heavy and a hedache pumped in my head.  
I slid out of seth's arm sowly and made my way to the front door, the world stated to spin and I stumbled and fell on my side.  
I gave up after that, I didn't bother standing up I just sat there spread-eagled on the grass.  
seth's face loomed over me as he picked me up like a child again, I tried to push him away knowing that paul would kill him.

'you better go, paul's going to kill me and then kill you' I whispered, pushing at his chest weakley.

'I dont care, I wont let him kill you because you did nothing wrong, you wouldn't be bleeding if it weren't for me' he sighed walking toward the door with me in his arm's, he shifted me so he was supporting my weight on one arm and with the other arm he knocked on the door.  
the door flew open instantly to reveal a very angry paul and I sighed into seth's neck as I heard a growl rip from paul.

'what did you do to her ?' paul roared and I covered my ears as a throb racked my brain, I felt hands underneath my sides as seth handed me to paul.

'I forbid you to see her ever again, you hurt her and didn't listen to my warning !' paul shouted and I grimaced, I struggled in his arms but his grip tightened around my sides and I groaned.  
I heard the door slam as paul stepped back into the house, his body shaked as he stepped into the house.  
his weight shifted as he layed me down on the couch and he looked down at me sympathetically, I looped my hand through his and smiled.

'it wasn't his fault' I whispered to him, he sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

'I was trying to wake him up when he was in wolf form and he tickled him under his chin he made a swipe for me, he wouldn't have done it if he was awake' I reasoned with him before he could argue.

'I couldn't care less alyissa, he hurt you, I cant forgive him for that' he argued back and I sighed.

'he didn't mean too' I sighed feebly and he helped me up from the couch so he could look at my arm.

'I dont care, even if he didn't mean it I cant forgive him, wow that's nasty' he commented and I hissed in pain when he pressed his hand over it as if attempting to stop the bleeding.

'you need stitches' he stated pulling me up off the couch carefully, I grimaced at him and he smiled innocently at me.

'cant I just stay here, I wont make it to the hospital and there's doctors there that have big needles and nasty machines that someone called alyissa doesn't like' I said backing up away from him.

'this someone called paul doesn't care and want's his sister not to faint from blood loss' he said back to me while taking my hand and pulling me toward the door, I dug my feet in the floor and paul turned round and knocked my legs out from underneath me and carried me to the door, I sighed and tried to make my self as heavy as possible so I drooped my arms and arched my back.  
he laughed at my pityfull attempt and walked out the door.  
I glanced down at my arm again and noticed it was still bleeding, maybe I did need the doctors ? 


	27. Chapter 27

**it's not limpomia, they said come back in a couple of weeks for a ultrasound -_-**

alyissa's p.o.v

'she seem's perfectly fine, just no wondering in the wood's alone anymore ?' the doctor smiled and I nodded my head eager to get away from this place.

after paul had finished fussing over me like a mother hen he had finally passed m over to the real doctors, they had said after I had lost that much blood I would feel dizzy and tired, they offered a blood transfusion and me and paul bickered over it until he finally gave in and we were alowed to go home.

'I'm going to kill seth, If it weren't for him we wouldn't be here' paul growled and I took his hand in mine, he stopped shaking but continued to growl.

'I was annoying him in his sleep, It was my fault and he had no idea he hurt me' I reasoned with him while glancing down at my heavily bandaged arm.

'I dont care, if he hadn't of told you he wouldn't of been in wolf form next to you, thes thing's could of been prevented if had just kept his trap shut' he growled lowly to me and I just ignored his comment and continued walking to the exit.

'I stick by my word you know ?, you're never seeing him again' he told me and I glared up at him.

'let's just see how long that rules stays in it's position shall we ?' I replied smugly and he growled qiuetly at me, I pushed open the double doors with my free arm and pulled paul to were we parked.  
after he had started the engine I gave him the silent treatment because of his "rule".

'it's for you're own good alyissa. you'll thank me one day' he vowed and I just shook my head and ignored him.

we pulled up outside the house and I jumped out the car to go for a shower.  
I heard the TV swith on downstairs and I slid carefully into the water being careful not to get my arm wet, I scrubbed my hair with the coconut shampoo and conditioner and quickly scrubbed the mud from my face, knees and arms.  
I wrapped a towel around myself and then secured it under my arms, I marched out the bathroom making sure to bang my feet against the wood to let paul know I was angry at him.  
I glanced in my draws and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a brown hoody, I threw my hair into a quick pony tail and pulled a set of ugg boots on my feet.  
I tip-toed down the stairs quietly, I turned right and haded down the hallway that leaded to the back door.

'alyissa !' pauls voice boomed through the house and I threw my head back and stared up at the ceiling, I sighed and continued walking to the door, I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see paul staring at my hand on the door knob.  
I twisted it quickly and pulled it open and stated to jog outside, I heard the smack of pauls shoes as he ran to catch up with me, large hands wrapped around my waist and I fell forward, hitting the grass with a thud was paul behind me, I groaned and rolled over onto my back and gave paul a shove with my foot.

'you're not seeing him, he's too dangerous !' he scolded me and I closed my eyes.

'he can control himself from phasing, you cant with you're temper and everything' I argued back and he stuck his hand out to help me up.

'how much do you know about wolves ?' he frowned clasping my hand in his and pulling me swiftly to my feet, I brushed the bits of mud and grass from my knees and then stared at paul.

'everything that you know and I'm kinda pissed that you didn't tell me earlier' I said blankly and started walking to emilys house, he dragged me back by my hand and started walking me to the house.

'Imprinting, phasing, anger and leaches ?' he asked while pulling me back to the house, I wrenched my hand from his grip and marchd away.

'yes and I know seth imprinted on me and about you're always the one to explode because of anger, seth didn't hurt me by phasing, he didn't even know he did it' I hollered back ovr my shoulder, I looked back over my shoulder to see paul shaking.

.'I love him and nothing can change that, not even my big brother' I told him and his shaking got worse, I backed up further away from him knowing he was going to phase.

'please dont paul, you know I still love you but you have to let me live a little' I shouted too him and my words made him shake more, I watched as his arms rippled and a growl ripped through his throat and I shook my head and started walking away from him.  
I hard a shredding and a loud thud, I resisted the urge to turn around and see what paul was doing, I took a quick peek to see he was no longet there, but shreds of his clothes were in his place.  
I sighed and carried on walking to emilys knowing the boys will be there, I came up outside her door and knocked lightly, I heard arguing over who would answer, I waited patiently for the door to open, the door swung open to reveal embry smiling at me, I smiled at him and his gaze narrowed in on my clothed arm, his hand reached toward my arm and I flinched away from him and he pulled his hand back and sighed.

'seth you got to go kiss some ass to get back in are good books' embry hollered and I heard a gasp and thudding footsteps, jacob ran out the room and collided with me, I fell to the ground with jacob on top of me as he squeezed me close to him.

'erm..hello ?' I laughed as I felt his head settle into my neck, I hard him sigh and I chuckled.

'I took a chunk out of seth for you, I was so worried' he whispered and I ran my hand through his hair.

'He didn't mean it, It was my fault' I reasoned with him and I heard him growl lowly.

'stop blaming you're self' he growled and I sat up away from him, he pulled away from me and smiled brightly.

I lifted my self up from the ground and I seen jacob lift him self up also and he smiled at me while slipping his hand round my waist.

'can you get seth for me, I need to speak with him ?' I asked him and he nodded and walked into the living room.

'get you're ass out there and say you're sorry' jacob whispered fiercly and I shook my head.

seth stepped out and closed the door behind him, he smiled sadly at me and I wrapped my arms around his sides and he rested his chin on top of my head and sighed.

'you have no idea how sorry I am alyissa, it's killing me knowing that I hurt you and cause you pain, I'm so so sorry' seth whispered sadly and I pulled away to look up at him.

'it was my fault, you were asleep and I was tickling you to wake you up, you have no reason to blame you're self' I scolded him and he shook my head.

'even if I wasn't aware of it, I still cause you pain, paul was right if I hadn't of told you I wouldn't of been in wolf form and I wouldn't have hurt you' he whispered and I growned at him.

'just shut up seth, no one is to blame' I smiled playfully and he gave me a kiss on the lips and when he went to pull away I leaned forward to keep are kiss connected, he smiled and growled playfully when I moved my lips against his.  
I pulled away for a breath and he pushed me up against the wall, he placed kisses down my neck and gently sucked on my collar bone, I moaned and tangled my hands in his hair, he placed another kiss on my lips and then pulled away.  
there was a growl and a thud in the living room and I glanced at the door and it swung open for jacob to march out and push seth away from me forcefully, he grabbed my hand and yanked me away from seth and pushed me behind him.

'what are you doing ?' I asked him while stepping out from behind, he growled and pulled me into the living room, he pushed me down on the couch and then spread out next to me making sure that seth couldn't sit down.  
seth walked in and sat next to brady and collin on the other couch, embry, quill, jared and kim were on the floor and jared and kim were on the chair snuggled up close together.

'can I see you're arm ?' collin asked me while shooting a glare at seth, I shook my head and collin frowned.

'that bad ?' he asked and I shook my head frantically

'no, no, no, I cant do the bandage up together again and it will probably start bleeding' I whispered curling up into a ball.

'where's paul ?' embry asked me and I shrugged.

'he banned me from seeing seth and when I got out it turned into a game of dog and mouse, I talked to him about how much I knew about wolves and...seth and he phased and ran away' I explained and I heard quill sigh.

'did any of you'se go to school today ?' I asked them and they all shook there head.

'you didn't neither' quill pointed out, I rolled my eyes and smiled.

'I gathered that I wasn't there' I smiled sarcastically and I quill just smiled and turned the TV on.

I glanced at the clock in the corner and seen in was quarter to 7, I shouldn't be feeling tired now, maybe it's a side effect of the blood loss and tablet's ?

I closed my eyes and rested my head on jacobs leg, he started to play circles on my neck.  
I sighed and let the sleep take over.


	28. Chapter 28

**I've had a couple of reviews about spelling errors, grammar and capitals.  
I know they are really bad and I have tried for a beta reader but none have got back to me, I didn't think about spelling because I didn't expect people to read my story or like it.  
I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and trust me, they make me cringe when I read over it.  
I'm trying but please bear with me on this, I'm trying my best.  
sorry**

Alyissas p.o.v

I groaned and tried to turn over but there was a vice like grip around me. I peeked up through my eyelashes, I was met with a dark sky and a square, tan jaw.

'where are we ?' I asked him groggily, his black eyes glanced down at me and the arms tightened.

'I'm carrying you home' he told me simply and I patted his arm in a signal to put me down, he placed me lightly on the ground and I shivered as the cold air licked at my exposed skin, goosebumps sprouted over my skin and I moved closer to Jacob, seeking his warmth he always radiated. He chuckled and placed his arm around my shoulders, squashing me to his side.

'soooo...you know about us' It was more of a fact than a question so I just nodded my head.

'who told you ?' he questioned me and I sighed, another game of 20 Question's.

I sighed. 'seth, and I'm glad he did'

'I'm not' he challenged as he swerved me out the way of a boulder.

'well at least now I know, no more secrets' He just nodded and I rested my head on his chest as he sighed.

It was then that I noticed we were not heading towards Paul's house, I scanned the area and nothing was familiar.

'erm Jake...I don't know if you have noticed, but this isn't the way to Paul's ?' I asked and he smiled down at me.

'you're staying at my place tonight, like a sleepover' he smiled smugly, I scowled at him and stopped walking.

'we have school tomorrow and I have no clothes here or anything, why can't I just go back to Paul's house ?' I asked, running my hand's up and down my arm's trying to create friction.

'I'm going back to you're place and getting everything you need, and Paul's still running around and he's not exactly human' He smiled and I imagined Jacob going through my draws.

'No thanks, I'll go get my clothes by myself, I'd rater you not going through them' I told him sternly, a blush rising to my cheeks.

'darn it' He smiled playfully and I smacked his arm lightly.

'Great, another Quill' I laughed and he frowned at me.

'I am not another Quill' He scowled and I giggled and walked ahead of him.

'whatever floats you're boat Jacob' I smiled and I heard him laugh behind me, I turned a corner and seen the outline of the house.

My pace quickened almost to a jog as the full silhouette of the house came into view, I heard Jacob mutter something along the lines of "where's the fire" but I chose to ignore him, I scrounged through the bushes and came out defeated with no key.

'the spare key is still inside' I whispered, smacking my fore-head, I glanced over at Jacob to see him looking at the drain pipe that led to my bedroom window, which surprisingly was open.

'You will get hurt Jake, don't' I whispered, although I had done it before and landed without a scratch, It still didn't stop me from being anxious.

'Shhhh' he whispered to me fiercely and I raised a eyebrow at him, he hooked both his hands around the pipe and hoisted him self up onto it, he came to the top and gently pushed the window open, he gave me the thumbs up and I smiled back at him.  
he clambered through the window and I waited patiently by the door, I heard locks click and the door flew open to a very happy Jacob.

'Ta da' he whispered happily, I shook my head and walked past him, I headed towards the stairs and took the steps two at a time, I opened my bedroom door slowly and stepped inside.

I walked over to my draws slowly and opened one of them. I took a clean pair of underwear and a pair of pajama shorts with a very large top that belonged to Paul, I put them in a over night bag I found under the bed.  
I tipped my toothbrush in and my brush and I tied a hair bobble round my wrist, I swung my wardrobe doors open and looked inside at the clothes. I decided on a purple top with with a 'free hugs here' logo printed onto it, I also picked out a pair of skinny jeans with diamonds outlining the pockets.  
I quickly chose a pair of white converse with rainbows dotted around it.

'can I help ?' a voice behind me asked, I spun round with the bag in my hand and swung it at who ever had scared me, the bag made a satisfying thump on something and I laughed when I seen Jacob standing up straight while holding his head.

'what was that for ?' he hissed to me in the darkness and I chuckled again.

'because I'm sick of being scared by people so I'm going to stand up for my self' I smiled proudly, until Jacob backed me up against the wardrobe.

'alyissa, that is the funniest thing you have ever said, you look like you could be snapped in half by the wind, and you looking like a mouse doesn't make it any better' He laughed at his own joke and I ducked out from underneath his arm and made my way to the door.

'stupid, obnoxious, idiot, I can stand up for my self...why cant we just stay here ?' I hollered over my shoulder, there was no reply so I froze on the first step.

'Jacob ?' I shouted, still no reply, I felt fear curl up in my stomach and my hands started to shake violently.

'Jacob don't, I'm scared' I whisper/shouted, there was a creak to my left and I spun round to face the noise.

'Jacob If you're not out her in less than 5 seconds I'm leaving, I'd rather have the big bad wolves get me than you' I hollered and there was still no reply.

'5...' creak '4...' another creak '3,2,1' I shouted as I bounced down the stairs, eager to get away from the creaks.

something closed round my waist and I yelped as I fell down onto the hard wooden floor, I was spun round so I was on my back and I glared up at him.

'you scared me, get off me or I'll scream' I threatened him, but he just smiled and pinned my arms at my sides.

'say thank you, oh high and mighty Jacob black' he smiled cunningly and I shook my head and opened my mouth, gasping in a big breath of air.

'dont you dare scream' he warned me, I smiled and opened my mouth wider, his hand flashed down and clamped over my mouth, nose and cheeks, I bit at his palms but he just laughed at my attempt.

'geff offa meh' I murmured and he took his hand away and pulled me to my feet, I slammed my foot down on his and he continued to smile.

'stupid werewolf who feels no pain, I'll make him feel pain in a minute' I muttered, grabbing my bag and storming out the door, I slammed the door behind me and I heard Jacob curse.

'what was that again, about you standing up for you're self ?' I gave him a sarcastic smile and he took my bag from my hands, I made another grab for it but he held it above his head.

'just because I'm small doesn't mean I need assistance in everything' I scowled, he took my hand and continued pulling me to his house.

'why cant we just stay at Paul's ?' I asked him and his facial features froze.

'you know about the cold ones right ?' he asked timidly and I nodded my head.

'well, technically there vampires' he told me what I already knew and I nodded.

'what has this got to do with not being able to stay at Paul's ?' I asked him as his hand gave mine a small squeeze.

'you've been hanging round with one, and you won't tell us who he is and why he's here, he could easily trace you're scent to the house and kill you' he accused me and I frowned.

'oh...you mean him, he's not dangerous, he would of killed me by now, and he's only passing through' I told him truthfully and he raised a eyebrow as he stared down at me.

'what colour are his eyes ?' he asked me while still staring at me.

'it looks like someone has melted gold and then poured him for his eyes' I smiled, reciting my thoughts from when I first seen him, Jacob had a raised eyebrow at me and I copied his actions, he scrunched his nose up and I copied. Jacob's head whipped to the side and a growl ripped from his throat.

'what are you growling at now ?' I asked him, I leaned around him and seen nothing. Jacobs head whipped back around again and he scanned over my head. he cursed under his breath and he looked back at the trees again.

'can I know what's going on ?' I asked him, I tugged on his hand and he glanced down at me and then back at the bushes.

'so my eyes look like melted gold do they ?' A familiar voice said, I leaned around Jacob again and seen Lewis leaning against a tree, I blushed and smiled at him and his face lit up in response.  
I walked toward him and he shrugged himself away from the tree and walked toward me also, A sudden yank away from the direction I was walking brought me back to earth and I realised what he was an what Jacob was.  
I was smashed into a chest and I groaned when I felt my head hit something rock hard.

'stay away from her leach !' Jacob spat at him and I glared at Jacob for being so hostile, I pulled away from Jacob, only to be yanked back again but htis time to his side.

'I only want to talk to her' Lewis said calmly and Jacob growled fiercely.

'over my dead body!' Jacob growled back at him and I flinched.

'that can be arranged' Lewis shot back at him and I pushed away from Jacob, he tried to yank me back but I bit on his arm and he pulled away from me.

'stop it, both of you' I scowled as they had a stare-off, neither of them breaking eye contact. Jacob growled lowly again and I placed a hand on his arm to stop his shaking.

'I'll say it one more time, step. off. are. land' Jacob snarled and Lewis laughed.

'Or what, you'll get you're litter of puppies onto me' Lewis scoffed and I pointed a finger at him.

'shut it' I snarled st him and the growls stopped, I turned to Lewis.

'what are you here for ?' I asked him and he shrugged and walked towards me.

'I haven't seen you in a while I just wanted a hug' he pouted and I walked toward him as he stretched his arm's out toward me. My arm stung as I was yanked back by a warm hand, I glanced up at Jacob and pleaded using my eyes.  
He sighed and loosened his grip on my arm, I patted his arm reassuringly and walked toward Lewis, He enveloped me in his cold embrace and I smiled.  
He rested his head in the crook of my neck and inhaled, Jacob growled and his familiar warm hands pulled me back again.

'I think that's close enough' Jacob glared as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

'I have question for you leach' Jacob demanded and I booted him in his shin, Lewis smiled and waited.

'why is you're scent appealing ?' Jacob asked politely, Lewis raised a eyebrow and smiled.

'What makes you think I'm going to tell you ?' Lewis asked, Jacob growled and bared his teeth at him.

'you do know If Alyissa wasn't here I would kill you ?' Jacob snarled and I pushed his arm away from around my waist and scowled up at him, he enveloped me again in a tigh embrace and rested his chin on top of my head.

'you stay away from here and her, I will not hesitate to kill you next time' Jacob warned and Lewis smiled.

'Bring it on' He whispered threateningly as he disappeared into the trees once again, I spun round away from his warmth and glared.

'you cant be nice for 5 seconds ?' I hissed at him and he smiled and tapped my nose.

'you're cute when you're angry. And no I cant be nice to the spawn of satin, he was smelling you're neck, If you haven't noticed that's where leaches normally bite' he smiled as he took my hand again and pulled me toward the house.  
I yanked my hand from his grip and stormed ahead, I heard him chuckle and the crunch of gravel as he ran to catch up with me.

'I din't mean to make you angry' he whispered, taking my hand again, I let him take my hand this time and he pulled me up the steps of his house.  
He smiled at me as he knocked on the old worn out door.  
There was no answer so Jacob pushed the door open and stepped inside.

'welcome to my home' he whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

Alyissa's p.o.v

I groaned as I turned over on the small bed that Jacob had, my face met something hard and warm.  
My eyes travelled up the chest to his face, His eyelashes caressed his face and his lips were pulled into a pout, I turned and looked at the digital clock on his bedside table, 6:45.  
I swung my legs out of the bed and lifted myself gently out if it, cautious of not to wake Jacob.  
My footsteps were cushioned because of the carpet that coated his floor.

'What are you doing?' Jacob asked me as I got to the door; I sighed and turned to face him. His hair was sticking up in places and his eyebrows were knitted into a frown.

'Well I don't want your dad coming in here and seeing me in your bed, and we have school. Get up' He grimaced as he checked the clock.  
He flopped back into the bed and groaned; I smiled and walked toward him, ripping the blanket from his grip.  
He growled playfully at me and reached for the blanket again, I dodged out his way and he jumped up out the bed.  
I slipped under his out stretched arms and he spun round and raised an eyebrow at me.

'Get dressed' I ordered, he sighed, and walked out the room, I realised where he was going so I ran after him and slipped past him into the bathroom.  
His supposed heightened senses did not detect me slipping into the bathroom before him.  
He turned round after he had shut the door and noticed me sitting on toilet lid.

'But...you were out there and now...how?' he stuttered glancing at the door.

'Ladies first' I smiled and he shook his head and folded his arms across his naked chest.

'Fine then...you can go back to bed if you let me use the bathroom first?' His face lit up but then it turned to a smile.

'Why don't we just both use the shower together, it will be quicker?' he questioned and I smiled.

'In your dreams, go back to bed' His face fell and I opened the door for him, I gestured for him to leave and he dragged his feet out of the bathroom.  
I followed him out to get my bag and toothbrush, He flopped back onto the bed and I giggled and took my bag from the corner.  
I dragged the bag to the bathroom and took my toothbrush out after making sure that I had locked the door; I am not taking any chances.  
I turned the shower on and stepped into after taking my shorts and giant top off.  
I stepped under that spray of warm water and tied my hair up so it would't get wet.  
stepping out from the water and reached for the towel on the floor, I wrapped it around my dripping body and the steam billow around me.  
I reached toward my bag and pulled my underwear and clothes out from the bag, I dried off quickly and pulled my bra and panties on; I slipped the top over my head and stuck my feet in the jeans, I pulled them up and wiggled them up my waist and then pulled the zipper up, I quickly brushed through my hair and decided to leave it loose. I skipped out the bathroom with my old clothes in my hand and my bag in the other.  
I pranced in the room and glanced at the clock again, 7:05.  
I dropped my bag on the floor and creaked over to the bed, when I came to the edge I pounced.  
I heard a grunt from him and I poked his cheek, he didn't move so I pinched his nose so he couldn't breathe.  
He moved underneath me and his eyes flew open and glared at me.  
He swung his leg up and over me so he had me pinned underneath him.

'That wasn't a very nice way to wake me up' he smiled and I pulled tongues at him.  
His eyes glazed over as he stared at my lips, I placed my hand over his eyes and stayed like that for a while, until he placed his hand over mine and pulled them away from his eyes.

'I'm sorry' He apologised; I shook my head and paced my hand over his mouth, It covered his lips and nothing else.

'You have nothing to be sorry for...the showers free' I told him before he decided to argue back.

'I'll take that as a hint' he smiled and clambered off me, I nodded my head and he grunted and made his way out the room; I smiled.  
Glancing around the room, I decided to go wait in the living room for Jake.  
I pulled my shoes out the bag, slipped them on quickly, and then waited on the couch for him.  
The shower shut off and I heard banging and a boom that I am sure shook the foundations of the house.  
I jumped up and scuttled to the bathroom door, there was cursing coming from inside and I knocked on the door gently.

'Are you ok?' I asked from the other side of the door, there was a smaller bang, and some swearing that would make a sailor proud.

'Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?' Jacobs strained voice sounded.

'Oh I don't know, maybe the almighty boom that came from inside their' I said sarcastically, there was some mumbling and then the door swung open; Jacob strutted out and I chuckled when I seen he had his jeans on the wrong way.

'What are you laughing at?' he scowled at me and I smiled when I seen the front of his jeans were pulled up that high that it was bound to be painful.

'You've got your jeans on the wrong way and you're not wearing a shirt' he glanced down and then at me.

'They won't notice, right?' he asked, glancing down again.

'If I noticed, then they certainly will' I laughed and dragged him to his bedroom, I went over to his wardrobe and glanced inside.  
There were some jeans, cut offs and array of different tops.

'You have a lot of shirts but never wear them?' I said thoughtfully and I heard him laugh from behind me, I glanced over the shirts and found a dark blue one that looked nice.  
I unfolded it and held it out towards him; the cotton disappeared from my hand.  
I walked out and closed the door gently behind me; I waited.  
He came out, opened his arms, as if he was showing his design off, and smiled.

'Dashing' I complimented, he smiled and showed his bright white teeth, I walked over to him and stretched my hands up to undo his top button to give him a cool look.

'Whoa, slow down there tiger, I don't not think I am ready yet' he joked and I smacked his chest and walked towards the door.  
I opened it and glanced back to see Jacob rooting through one of the cupboards for something.  
I took my school bag from the side of the couch and walked outside into the brisk, morning air.  
I walked over to the car and leaned against it, waiting for Jacob to unlock the doors.  
He came outside with a pair of keys and a sandwich in his hand, he passed one to me and I thanked him as he unlocked the car.  
I slid in and done my seatbelt, he started the car and it rumbled to a start as he ate in sandwich and drove at the same time.  
The drive was hushed as neither of us spoke, we pulled up outside Collins and he ran out with Brady following behind slowly.  
They both slid in the back seat and leaned toward me, I raised an eyebrow at them and they grinned at each other and then turned to face me.

'We heard you stayed in Jakeys last night' Brady stated, I nodded, and they smirked at each other again.

'Give me the gossip girl' Collin squealed and Brady frowned at him while I just laughed at his tone.

'What do you mean?' I asked and they smiled more brightly; Jacob started the car and decided it was best if he stayed out of the conversation apparently.

'What's he like, you know in...Bed?' Brady whispered the last part and I shook my head.

'Don't be silly Brady, nothing happened...I'm with Seth and I'm not a cheater' I hissed at him and he leaned back in his seat, he sulked all the way to Seth's house.  
Seth stepped out of the house and made his way toward the car, I watched out the corner of my eye as Brady rolled the window quickly and then stuck his head out.

'Alyissa lost her V-card last night!' He hollered out the window and I gasped, I heard Jacob laugh behind me at Seth's reaction; He had frozen and was staring at me.

'She lost it to Jacob!' Collin shouted and Seth ran toward the car and wrenched Jacobs's door open and glared at him.

'Seth, there just fooling around, I didn't really!' I shouted as he reached toward Jacob who was not smiling anymore.  
He turned to glare at Collin and Brady, who were laughing at his reaction, Seth growled and slammed Jacob's door and turned to the others in the back seat.  
He slid in next to them and shoved Collins head until it connected with Brady's, they both hissed and held their heads.

'Give me a heart attack one of these days' Seth mumbled me and Jacob smiled.

The drive as quiet apart from the occasional arguments the others would get in, something warm caressed my waist and I jumped, glancing down I noticed Seth's hand drawing lazy circles on my exposed skin.  
A shiver ran up my spine and tingles spread around my waist where he had been touching.  
The car jolted to a stop as we pulled up into a parking space.  
The tingles and warmth disappeared as soon as he took his hand away; I sighed and stepped out the car, I slung my bag over my shoulder and watched as Seth's tall gangly build stepped out the car.  
I blushed and hit behind my hair when he looked up and caught me staring at him, his shoes came into my line of vision.  
He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head up to look at me.  
He smiled when I smiled; he glanced down at my top and stretched his arms out for a hug and I thankfully stepped into them, he wrapped his arms around me like a cage and he rested his head in my hair and took a deep breath.

I smiled and settled further into his chest while wrapping my arms around him, he pulled away and smiled down at me; I smiled back at him and stretched up on my toes to give him a small kiss.  
He turned his head at the last moment so I got to the corner of his mouth, rejection washed through me and I pulled away from him.  
My stomach squirmed and my heartbeat thumped against my chest, traitor tears welled up in my eyes and I looked away from him and stared at the floor instead.

'Erm...I am gonna' go to l-lesson' I stammered, I walked away from him and I felt his gaze burn holes in the back of my head.

'Alyissa wait a minute!' I heard him shout, I ignored him and continued walking, I heard no footsteps behind me so I didn't run.

'Hey alyissa, are you ok?' Jacob's worried voice came from behind me; He clamped his hand down on my shoulder and spun me around to face him.  
I stared at my shoes and Jacob sighed, I pulled away from his grip and rooted through my bag for today's lessons.  
English, history, Recess, R: E, health science, lunch and then biology.  
I dodged around all the lingering kids in the hall as I made my way to lesson.  
Suddenly my jeans tightened around my waist as I was yanked back by someone, I glanced down to see that the person had his finger hooked into one of my belt loops, I looked up and seen those familiar bright blue eyes staring down at me.

'Take your hands off me and I won't hurt you' I snarled at him and he pulled me closer to his chest by the loop that he still had a tight grip around.

'Hello to you too' he smiled while backing me up against the lockers, he placed a hand on my neck and I pushed at his chest but he didn't move.

'Whoa, Logan you got the new girl up against the wall already?' someone said, I supposed it was one of Logan's friends, this one had hazel eyes and light brown hair which was cropped short and spiked in places.

'No he doesn't and if he doesn't move now I'm going to kick him where it counts' I spat and the other guy chuckled.

'Feisty one?' His friend asked and Logan nodded and smiled, I swung my leg up but he pinned it back using his leg.

'I'll scream' I threatened and he placed his hand over my mouth, I opened my mouth and but down hard enough to draw blood.  
He drew his hand back and I screamed loud enough for everyone to hear, Logan panicked and his friend was long gone.

'Let go of her. NOW!' I glanced round to find the voice and seen Quill and Embry walking down the hallway, Logan's weight and force disappeared from me and I seen him backing away from Quill and Embry.  
As soon as he was far enough he ran and tripped over his own feet as he tried to get away fast enough.

'Hey are you ok?' Embry asked me and I nodded my head.

'Yeah I'm ok, It's only a scary jock stalking me and he's there every corner I turn, nothing out of the ordinary though' I said sarcastically and Quill laughed and swung his arm around my shoulder.

'seriously though, thanks for saving me, who knows what he could of done if you guys didn't get here' I shivered and turned to pat Embry's arm in thanks.

'Hey whatever the shirt says you got to do!' Quill smiled as he engulfed me in a hug and swung me round, Embry gave me a hug also and after that, I made my way to lesson.  
I stepped into the room and the first thing I did was fall.  
In front of half my class.


	30. Chapter 30

**I appreciate the offers to check over the story but you are the readers, you shouldn't have to read the story and point out errors to me.  
You should just enjoy the story.  
and I had a PM the other day about my name and I'm sorry I didn't reply it wouldn't let me?  
Yes, my name is poppy.**

**I do not own twilight.**

Alyissas p.o.v

I put my hands in front of me to loosen the impact of it on my face; I scrunched my eyes up waiting for the pain.  
When nothing came, I opened one eye and stared up at my saviour.  
I sighed in relief as the familiar onyx eyes stared right back at me; his eyes filled with concern as they bored down at me.

'Falling over your own feet again?' He smiled, trying to lighten the mood, I nodded and he yanked me up gently from my leaning position, he ran one of his hands through my hair and I shivered and stepped back away from him.  
He sighed and motioned for me to go into the classroom; I walked ahead of him and glanced round the classroom to see every eye was turned to me.  
I blushed and hid behind my hair, I scurried to my seat and sat down quickly.  
I was alerted of Jacobs's presence when he waved his hand in front of my face. I ignored him and continued to trace patterns on the worktop.

'Are you ok?' he asked me and I nodded my head, still not looking at him.  
Warm hands tilted my chin up and I sighed. I stared at him as his hand reached out to stroke something wet from my cheek.

'Why are you crying?' Jacob asked me, concern was clear in his. I just shook my head and turned away from his welcoming gaze.

'He hurt you again didn't he?' he accused; I stayed silent as the teacher walked in.  
He was a squat balding man with thick heavy eyebrows and green eyes, he also had pale skin.  
He started talking and I zoned out straight away, my mind wandered back to Seth. My heart hammered against my chest when I thought about how he moved his head away.  
What if he decided I wasn't good enough?  
I knew I wasn't good enough for him, I never deserved him, he was too perfect in so many different ways.  
If he got sick of me, I wouldn't complain.  
He's probably realised he is too good enough for me.  
Jacobs hand came out again and brushed another tear from my cheek.  
I smiled warmly at him and he brushed a piece of hair from my face, He cupped my cheek and leaned forward, I placed a hand over my lips and he kissed the back of my fingers.

'You have to stop doing this Jacob' I scolded him and he smiled.

'Stop what?' He whispered back and I glared.

'Trying to kiss me all the time, if you kissed me it would be classed as cheating' I whispered fiercely and his smiled widened.

'So in other words, you want me to stop fighting for your love?' He answered back and my eyes flickered to his.

'Don't do this Jacob, it's hurting me as it is' I choked and he reached for my hand.  
I had no energy to deny him so I just left my hand hanging loosely.  
The teacher continued to read a book aloud to the class and everyone continued to ignore him.

'Why won't you give in to your feelings for me?' Jacob whispered to me.  
Yes, I did have feelings for him, I thought of him as an older brother.  
But not the way he thought of me.

'Because there are no feelings Jacob!' I hissed at him, he just shook his head and a smile graced his face.

'There are, you just won't admit it' I growled at him and he growled back.  
The bell rang shrilly through the school and I jumped up from my seat.  
I marched towards the door and ignored all the stares I was getting from people.  
I became of aware of Jacobs presence beside me and I spun round to face him.

'What do you want?' I hissed at him and he smiled.

'I'm walking to lesson' was is smart reply, I huffed and quickened my pace away from him.  
Something wove through my hand and yanked me though the crowds and into a small room.  
I heard the door slam behind me and I spun round to face who it was.  
Logan was standing there looking very happy, he advanced towards me and I backed up away from him and scrambled slightly in the darkness that engulfed me.  
I hit something solid and Logan pressed up against me and pushed my hair to one side.

'Get off me!' I growled at him, he stroked my neck and I pushed at his chest.

'you know I've never been rejected by any girl, It's kinda sexy when you do it' He growled in my ear, I swung my arm to slap him but he caught my wrist and pinned it to my side.  
He kneeled slightly so that he pinned my thighs to the solid object behind me and I cried out when he bit on my neck.

'Let go of me you ass wipe!' I screamed, He clamped a hand over my mouth and I screamed into his palm.  
His face went to my neck and he sucked on it hard enough to give me a hickey.  
I brought my other hand up and pulled on his hair and he gasped when I gave a strong tug on his hair, he pulled away and glanced down at my neck.  
A smile broke out on his face and I wanted to punch him so badly.

'We should do this more often' he leered and I aimed a punch at him but he dodged it easily.  
He spun round, opened the door and was gone before I could stop him.  
I stood frozen to the spot, why was my life so complicated?  
Why me?  
Why did two people have to love me and be wolves and have a scary jock stalk me everywhere I went?  
And why did I have to have a best friend who was a mortal enemy of my family?  
I sighed and stepped through the door into the now empty hallways, I glanced around for a clock and seen one hanging up on the wall.  
There was only 15 minutes left in class, how long had I been in there?  
I walked through the hallways looking for a bathroom to check how bad a state I was.  
I found one with the lady stick figure covered in graffiti; I pushed the door open slowly and stepped through to see a dirty bathroom.  
Doors were hanging off hinges, cigarette littered the floor, taps were hanging off, and one was squirting water out.  
I didn't want to think about the toilets, I glanced over at the cracked mirror and gasped.  
A giant bite mark was wrapped around half my neck and one bite mark was bleeding lightly.  
I rushed over to the mirror to get a better look and I knew I couldn't hide this even if I tried.  
There was also a small red mark further down by my collar bone, I leaned down to the sink and turned the tap on.  
Water gushed and I cupped my hands and placed them under the tap, when a small pool formed I splashed it on the bite mark and ran my hand over it.  
The trickle of blood washed away but the redness didn't fade and neither did the marks.  
I sighed when the bell rang and the chatter of the students rang in my ears.  
I sighed and stepped through the door and made my way outside into the swarm of students. I made my way outside silently, making sure I didn't make eye contact with anyone.  
I stepped outside into the sun, surprisingly it was shining brightly with only a few clouds drifting past it.  
I walked round trying to find a nice place to sit, away from prying eyes.  
I found a nice place at the back of the building, the sunlight shone down and a tree that offered shade.  
I walked over and leaned against the rough bark of the tree and sighed, what was I going to say when they seen the bite?  
Before I could think about it properly, something caressed the bite mark, my eyes flew open and I stared at the narrowed caramel eyes.

'Don't bother lying, who did that?' He snarled at me and I cringed away from him.  
He reached down and pulled my top lower and gasped.

'Is that a hickey?' He growled, I nodded and hung my head, a growl echoed around me and I moved backwards away from him.  
He sat down beside me and caressed my arm lightly; I pulled my arm away from him and his sigh vibrated around me.

'You don't have to do this, can you just get it over with' I pleaded and his face clouded over with confusion.

'Get what over with?' He asked and I shook my head.

'You've got bored with me and realised that your too good to be with someone like me, That's why you turned your head away from me this morning, just...please, get it over with' I whispered, not trusting my voice.  
I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his gaze, knowing that I would crumble under it.  
Something pressed against my nose and then traced small kisses down to my lips.  
He kissed my lips lightly and I wound my fingers through his hair, he growled against my lips when I tugged on it lightly.  
He forced my lips open with his own and my stomach flipped when he pressed his tongue against mine, he nipped in it lightly and he growled when I ran my tongue on the roof of his mouth.  
He did the same to me and I shiver ripped through me, I clenched my hand into fists and tugged on his hair.  
He placed his hands around my waist and pushed me gently so he was lying on top of me.  
He ran his hands up and down my arm, I pulled away for air but his kisses never ceased, instead they went down to my neck and I gasped in pain when they ran over the bite mark.

'Who did this?' he asked against my neck, I shook my head and he nipped against it, a gasp escaped my parted lips and he pulled away.

'How could you ever think that I was too good for you, you give me everything by living and being with me, you are too good for me.  
You are loved and adored by everyone and I have to fight my way to love you, out of all the people in the universe you chose me, just because you're my imprint doesn't mean you have to be with me, you could of easily chose Jacob and loved him. I will never regret the day I laid eyes on you, you are my world my everything without you...without you there's no me' he whispered, placing a lingering kiss against my lips, I pressed closely against me and put all my passion into that one kiss.  
It wasn't a hungry kiss, it was a small passionate kiss, I moved my lips against his, he smiled and pulled away from me and kissed me one last time and then rested forehead against mine.  
He nuzzled my nose against his and kissed it lightly.  
My heart swelled with pride of how much he loved me and how he had described it in those words.

'I love you so much that it hurts' I whispered against his lips and he smiled and pulled me up so I was sat on his lap with my back against his chest.  
he placed kisses along my shoulders and I glanced up to see a figure walking away.  
It was Jacob. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for the reviewers, you are the best!  
**

**I don't own twilight :'( *sigh***

Alyissas p.o.v

'Where are you going' Seth whispered in my ear, I tried to pull my hand away but he had a tight grip.

'I need to go see someone' I pleaded and he raised an eyebrow at me.

'Cant you go see them in a minute?' he asked while pulling me closer to his chest.

'If I don't go see them now, it will hurt me later' I whispered into his chest, he ran his hand through my hair and sighed.

'Can I come with you and can I know who it is your going to see?' He asked, he rested his chin on top of my head and traced patterns on my waist.

'No you can't come with me, and I'm going to see...My English teacher' I lied, his circles stopped, I heard a belly rumble growl come from him and I pulled away and glanced at him.

'Tell me the truth' he demanded and I sighed, I backed up away from him and started walking the way I seen Jacob disappear.  
A warm hand clasped around my wrist and pulled me, I yelped when it gave a painful tug on my stitches.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you' Seth fussed and I shook my head.

'It doesn't matter if you hurt me, Can I go now?' I asked and he shook his head.

'Not until you tell me where you're going?' He demanded and I sighed.

'I'm going to sort something out with Jacob, can I go now _dad_?' sarcasm leaked into my voice and he glared.

'No' he stated simply and I frowned at him as he started pulling me backwards.

'No what?' I snapped at him and he smiled.

'Jacob is going to steal you from me, so I'm not letting you to see him' he commanded, I growled at him and he growled back playfully.

'Hey Seth look at this' I smiled as he turned round to look at me, I stuck my bottom lip out and he let go of my hand and stepped toward me.  
I stepped backward and he growled lightly, I turned and ran away, I pumped my legs faster than I had ever pushed them before because I knew he would catch me if I didn't quicken my pace.  
A heavy weight pushed into my back and I stumbled over my own feet and hit the ground with him on top of me.

'You don't own me, I need to go see him and sort it out!' I screeched at him as he swung me over his back.

'I do own you and you don't need to sort anything out' he said and I punched his back.

'You don't own me, now let me go!' I screamed and I heard him chuckle, my body jolted as he walked and I continued to pound his back.

'Hey Seth, why you got mouse over your back again?' Quill shouted and I sighed and decided to give Seth the silent treatment.

'Because I felt like' Seth shouted back at him, his arm loosened around my waist and he let me slip down to the ground.  
I ignored him and made my way over to Kim who was lying down on the grass.  
I heard Seth growl when I completely ignored him but I continued my walk over to Kim.  
She smiled when she seen me and I sat down next to her, she arched an eyebrow at me and I shook my head, not wanting to explain everything to her.  
I nudged her and she looked at me.

'Watch this' I whispered, I turned my head to see Seth was staring at me intently, he smiled when he seen me looking at him.  
I pouted slightly and he jumped up with his fists balled up.  
I glanced over at Kim to see that she was smiling, amused by Seth's reaction.

'But you only pouted, It's not like you just stripped off and started pole dancing?' she laughed and I shoved her playfully.  
Quill walked away from where he was standing and sat next to me, he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I smiled.

'What?' I laughed.

'You know it is sexy when you pout, I'm surprised Seth didn't jump up and lose control' he whispered, he ran a finger down the side of my face and I swatted his hand away.  
I seen movement out the corner of my and Seth came in my line of vision.  
I looked away from him and stared at my knees instead; Quill laughed and grinned up at Seth.

'What did you do to deserve the silent treatment from Mrs. Stubborn over here?' he laughed and I heard Seth growl at him.

'None of your business' he growled and I heard Quill growl back at him.  
Seth crouched down to my level and took his chin in my hand, he ghosted his lips across mine and I pushed down the urge to wrap my arms around his neck.  
He sighed and pulled away from me, he stared intently at me until I looked away from him and stared at the doors of the school instead.  
Jacob stood at the doors with his mouth hanging open while staring at me and Seth.  
He closed his eyes and eyebrows scrunched together, I jumped up and walked toward him.  
Warm hands wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back into a hard chest.

'Where are you going?' Seth asked me, I pushed away from his grip and gave him a light kiss.

'I need to sort something out' I whispered while backing up away from him.

'Promise me you will come back?' he whispered, his face was heartbroken and shattered, I desperately wanted to run back to him and hug him and reassure him.

'I promise' I said instead as I continued to walk away, I smiled lightly at him but he didn't smile back; I sighed.  
I turned round and made my way to the doors were I had seen Jacob disappear but he wasn't there, I jogged up to the door and wrenched it open to see Jacob turning round a corner.

'Jacob!' I shouted, he didn't listen and continued to walk away, I ran up beside him as he pushed open another set of doors into an empty hallway.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen' I whispered, I found myself pushed up against the lockers with Jacob staring down at me.

'What are you sorry for, you shouldn't be saying sorry for Seth imprinting on you?' He said lowly, now that was below the belt.

'I am not sorry for Seth imprinting on me, I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in this' I apologised while stabbing him in the chest with my finger.

'You can't apologise for me falling in love with you Alyissa' he whispered, my breath caught in my throat when he said 'Love'. 

'You can't fall for me, It's wrong and twisted and would only make mine and your lives worse' I prodded his chest again and he wrapped his hand around my finger.

'I love you more than any words I say, more than any action I take and I'll be right here loving you till the end' he whispered, he ran his fingers through my hair and then rested it at the nape of my neck.

'Please don't Jacob, please don't do this' I pleaded as he rested his other hand on my waist.

'I know this sounds cheesy but I can't help falling in love' he sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

'I can't do this Jacob' I pulled my forehead away from his and he sighed, the bell shrilled through the school and he pulled his arm away from the side of my head.  
He kissed my forehead lightly, he turned and walked away without a word.  
I scrunched my eyes shut and cleared my head from all thoughts, I opened them after a couple of seconds.  
The first sight my eyes caught was electric blue ones that were too close to my face.  
One normal day, please.  
That is all I ask for! 


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to make them longer  
Thank you to all the people who review**

Alyissa's p.o.v

I ducked under the arm that was placed on the side of my head and walked away from the leering eyes.

'I am sure your boyfriend wouldn't want to hear the conversation you just had?' he leered and I turned to glare at him.

'I am sure my boyfriend would not want to know who gave me a hickey against my own will' I threatened back, his brave face failed for a second, and then it was back in a second.

'How about me and you disappear for the rest of the school day?' he suggested while waggling his eyebrows.

'How about you go to hell for the rest of my life?' I spat, I didn't give him to answer back with a smart mouth answer, instead I turned and walked away from the person I hated the most and I also wanted to smash his head in with a shovel.  
Preferably with spikes on the end

Health class passed quickly and for that, I was grateful.

Unfortunately, Brady and Collin were also in my class. All through the lesson, they threw crunched up pieces of paper at me, until I snapped.  
I scooped a piece of paper up off the desk and tackled Brady, I forced his mouth open and shoved the paper in, I sat innocently as the teacher turned round to us.  
Brady was still choking on the paper and Collin didn't dare do anything else to me.  
The bell rang through the school and I jumped up from my seat and bolted to the door.  
Two warm hands wrapped around my upper arms and guided me through the halls, Collin was on my right and Brady was on my left.

'What are you doing?' I asked them and they both tightened their grip when I squirmed.

'Helping you get to lunch' Collin said innocently and I grimaced as it clicked in to place.

'Seth?' I asked and they both nodded; I sighed and then dug my heels in the floor. They faltered slightly and I snapped my jaw at Collins hand, he pulled his hand away from my arm and I turned to glare at Brady.  
He backed up with his palms faced upwards in surrender, I gave them both one last glare and stormed my way to the cafeteria.  
I heard Brady and Collins footsteps following me, I swung the doors open and stomped towards Seth.  
He was throwing bits of bread at Jacob and Jacob was catching them in his mouth with ease.  
I walked up to him and Jacob stared at me, which caused Seth to look round at the cause of distraction.  
He smiled when he seen me, I glared and his smiled faded instantly.

'Can we talk?' I asked, my poker face was in play so he couldn't see my emotions.

'Yeah, sure?' he said uncertainly, he followed me through the exit doors, I turned a corner and stopped, I turned to face him.  
His eyebrows creased and he had one of those 'Deep in thought' looks on.

'What did you want to talk about?' he asked and I sighed.

'You' I sighed and he frowned.

'Me?' he frowned, while pointing a finger at his chest.

'Yes you, your being way to protective, I am not someone's property and I definitely don't need Collin and Brady escorting me to lunch, I love you but I need space, don't you trust me not to go behind your back?' I choked and his face saddened, he took my hand in his and placed them on my cheek.

'I'm just scared of losing you to Jacob and yes I trust you with all my heart, nothing could break that, It's just...I don't want lose you' he sighed, I stretched up on my tiptoes and placed my lips against his.  
He placed a hand on my lower back and leaned forward into me, he pulled away and placed kissed down my neck.

'I'm sorry, I just worry too much, forgive me?' He murmured against my skin, my mind was too jumbled to make a sentence or argue so I nodded my head weakly.  
He pushed me up against the lockers and they rattled in response, he attacked my lips once again and our tongues battled for dominance.  
He won of course, he explored every inch of my mouth while my hands tangled themselves in his hair, his hands rested on my waist and he ran them back and forth over my stomach and then back to my waist.  
My stomach rumbled loudly and I sighed, he chuckled and pulled away from me.  
He intertwined are fingers and I smiled as I looked up at his hair, it was tousled and sticking up in places.

'What?' he asked unaware of the situation going on with his hair.  
I reached up and ran my hand through his hair, a small hum came from his parted lips; I patted it down softly before we got carried away._ Again.  
_He started to move towards me again so I placed a hand on his rock hard stomach.

'I'm hungry' I reminded him and he smiled while still backing me up,

'I'm hungry for something...You' he whispered in my ear and I felt a shiver travel up my spine, he placed a hand on the lockers behind me.  
Stay here and kiss a God or go and eat food that I desperately need?  
I kissed his lips lightly and twirled out from under his arm, he stared at the place where I had been.  
He growled playfully at me and stalked towards me, I squealed when he lunged for me, I tripped over my own feet and fell to the floor, thank god the hallway was empty.  
He spun me round so I was on my back and he leaned towards me, I placed a hand over my mouth and he kissed the back of my hand lightly.  
His eyes flew open and he smiled when he seen my hand in the way. He pulled my hand away from my lips and pinned it above my head.

'I'm hungry' I complained, he sighed and lifted himself off me, he picked me up from under my arms and set me on my feet.

'You're so demanding' I smiled and he chuckled.

'Can you blame me, you're too hard to resist' he smiled, he took my hand again and pulled me through the corridors and back to the cafeteria.  
Seth held the doors open for me and I smiled up at him, my insides tingled warmly when he smile back.  
We walked hand in hand to the table were everyone was crowded around.  
Some people were on the floor and some on peoples laps, I heard Quill groan and he stood up and put his hand in his pocket, he came out with a 5 pound note and then slapped it harshly into Embry's hand.

'Why did you give Embry money?' I asked, Seth placed a hand against Jared's head and pushed him to the side a bit, he sat down in the space he had made and pulled me onto his lap.

'Embry betted that you would dump Seth's sorry ass for Jacob, he doubted the force of imprinting' Quill smiled smugly and Embry huffed while sticking a chunk of chicken in his mouth.  
Seth growled lowly and I patted his knee, I made movement to get up off him but he clamped his hands down on my hips and pushed me back down.

'Where are you going?' he whispered in my ear and I smiled.

'I'm going to get something to eat' I whispered back, I stood up and clambered over his legs, I turned to leave and fingers wrapped around mine.  
Seth walked beside me and I smiled up at him, we walked up to the counter and I asked the woman for a chicken wrap.  
She smiled and handed to me and I turned to pay for it, after I had paid and walked back to my seat with Seth still holding my hand.  
He sat down first and then placed his hand on my waist to pull me onto his lap again.  
I took small bites of my wrap and glanced up to see Collin staring at the food in my hand.  
I moved it up and down and Collin's eyes followed it's every movement; I took a bite and chewed slowly.  
I hear Collin whimper and I passed him the rest of my food, his eyes lit up and he thanked me a million times before inhaling the food.  
I shook my head and rested it against Seth's chest, I rested my lower body down and I heard Seth whimper.  
I glanced up at him and seen he had his eyes scrunched up and he was biting on his lip.  
I then realised what he was acting like that for, I smiled evilly and wiggled a bit.  
He growled lowly and it vibrated through his chest, I wiggled a bit more and he whimpered again.  
He clamped his hand down on my waist to stop me from moving.

'Stop doing that' he whispered in my ear and I smiled.

'Doing what?' I asked innocently, I moved again and his lip parted.  
Before he could say anything, the warning bell rang in my ears and I sighed while standing up.

'I'll get you back for that' he whispered in my ear, he ran his hand up my thigh and pulled me closer to him so my back was against him chest, I turned round and placed one of my hands over his heart.

'I can't wait' I whispered in his ear, I grazed my lips over his ear and a shiver racked through him.  
I smiled and turned away from him to make my way to my lesson.

'I'm picking you up at 5 today!' he shouted after me, I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

'I promised to ask you out properly, didn't I?' he smiled seductively and my heart jumped in my chest.

'Sure 5' I sighed, I knew he heard me because he nodded and walked the opposite direction.  
I just hope that nothing would come up on are date.  
Knowing my life, something would go wrong.  
Please don't , just this once?


	33. Chapter 33

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT...**

Alyissa's p.o.v

The rest of school passed in a blur, I was too caught up in my own thoughts to take notice of anyone or anything around me.  
Seth Clearwater was actually taking me on a date.  
I sometimes doubted the imprinting, he said he loved me.  
Today I was going to push all my thoughts aside and just enjoy the bliss I was feeling now.  
I noticed people standing up from their seats and collecting their bags, I slid off my seat and followed the crowd out of the door and into the stampede of teenagers, I stepped past them all, due to my small size I could fit through all the people.  
I slid round a jock that had spiked blonde hair. Fingers wrapped around my upper arm and pulled me back, I yanked my arm and glanced up at the unwanted person. I was not surprised to see Logan's icy blue gaze, I hardened my gaze and yanked at my arm again.  
I bit my lip to stop from groaning, I had stretched my skin were my stitches were finally healing, I glared up at Logan and seen he was not staring at me, instead he was frowning down at my scars.  
He reached a hand out toward it, I slapped his hand out the way and his eyes flickered to mine.

'How did you do that, it looks like animal cl-?' he didn't finish his theory, instead his icy eyes zeroed in on something over my shoulder. I took advantage of his moment distraction and pried his fingers off my arm.

'Stay away from her' a menacing voice reached my ears and I recognized it as Jacob and I sighed in relief.  
I turned to face him and he was glaring at Logan.

'Leave it Jake' I whispered, I stepped toward him and he reached toward me and encased my hand in his.  
He tugged on my arm gently to get me moving; I trailed behind him as he walked back to the car, He opened the door for me and I slid in, he shut the door and he walked back round to the driver side.  
The car rumbled to life and I frowned while looking round the parking lot.

'We have to wait for the others' I reminded him and he shook his head.

'They left school early, I stayed behind to take you home' He said in a monotone voice.  
I frowned at the reasons they could have been pulled out of school.

'Why?' I asked cautiously, he frowned and his knuckled turned white on the steering wheel.

'I don't think you want to know' he warned, there was an edge to his voice that I didn't like.

'I...I still want to know?' I insisted, he sighed and his eyes flickered to left and right when the traffic lights turned red.

'Paul found 2 hikers in the woods, they were dead and drained of blood and there's at least 5 trails of vampire stink leading away...They were heading toward your house and then the stench disappeared, it just stopped at the edge of the trees' he whispered, the car jolted to a start and I sat frozen in my seat.

'Why my house?' I whispered, he sighed and glanced at me.

'Sam thinks it's because of your smell' he said and I frowned.

'Smell?' I asked, he nodded and I realised we were driving down a path to Jacob's house.

'You smell like vanilla and coconut, it's a bit irresistible, and it's not just your body that smells like that, it's your blood' he explained, tears brimmed up in my eyes and I blinked them away.

'I need to go home' I told him and he shook his head.

'I wasn't born yesterday Alyissa, leeches have been there, I am not taking you back there' he growled and I sighed.

'I need to get clothes' I argued and he sighed.

'For what?' he asked and I sighed.

'I'm going on a date with Seth' I sighed, his knuckled turned white again and he started to shake.  
I placed my hand on his arm and the shaking stopped.

'we go in and we go out if anything is out of place. Got it?' he asked with a strained voice. I nodded and he spun the car round and continued in the direction of my house.  
Something flickered past in the trees and I turned my full attention to it.  
Sandy coloured hair ran past a bunch of trees and I sighed in relief, the mass of fur stopped and I pressed my hand against the window.  
I stared back into the caramel eyes and sighed.

Seth's p.o.v

_Sam: anything?_

_Jared: nothing Sam, the trails stop in the middle of nowhere_

I sighed, we were about as close to finding this thing as we are to reaching the end of the rainbow!  
I followed behind Jared closely and dipped into the others thoughts.  
Sam was trailing the smell by Pauls house, Brady and Collin where skimming the edge of the trees, Leah and Quil were following a trail that led south and Embry was doing another trail that was heading west.  
Movement was caught in the corner of my eye and I glanced round to see Jacob's red rabbit chugging down the road.  
I stared at the halo of brown hair in the car and her eyes locked with mine, I stopped to get a better look and seen her face.  
Her features were torn, she was sad and her brow was furrowed.  
The car continued down the road and when it disappeared from sight my heart gave an uneasy thump and I sighed.

_Leah: don't go all mushy now Seth, we need to kill the thing that's after her._

_Seth: Jealous?_

_Leah: yeah, I'm jealous that you're bound to one person for the rest of your life._

_Seth: can it Leah!_

_Sam: both of you shut it and carry on with doing something useful!_

I continued to run and ignored the obscenities that Leah was muttering in her head. I stopped in my tracks and backed up, I sniffed at the tree and growled lightly.

_Seth: I know how there disappearing_

_Sam: how?_

_Seth: the trees, there climbing up them and jumping across the top. That's why we could never smell them or a car engine leading away._

_Jared: wow, that's sneaky_

_Brady: really sneaky, I never would of thought of that._

_Sam: it's going up all the trees where they disappear._

_Seth: we can't climb up there in wolf, I'll go in human._

_Collin: if you fall it will hurt and will break all your bones_

_Seth: chill col, at least I'll find were the vamps go?_

_Collin: true, just be careful, Alyissa will kick all of our asses if you get hurt, small but deadly_

_Seth: true, I'll be back._

_Sam: be careful_

_Seth: What are you my mum?_

_Sam: no comment..._

I smiled and trotted over to a bush and let the familiar feeling of water being spilled over your head spread.  
When I was firmly on two feet I pulled my shorts on and stepped out from behind the bush, the midnight black wolf nodded his head at me and I smiled lightly before walking over to the tree that held the stench of leech. I hooked my legs around and swung myself up around the thick trunk of the tree.  
I carried on with what I was doing, the wolf perks helped a bit; the stamina and agility. I came up to a thick branch and I swung my legs up and over it. I smiled down at the others who I was only able to make out who was who.  
A howl of triumph reached my ears and my grin spread wider.  
I steadied myself to a standing position on one of the branches and swung from branch to another, glancing down I noticed how far up I had got and if I fell there would be no doubt that I would be in pain for at least two days.  
Green leaves invaded my vision as I climbed higher, I stepped from branch to branch, some of them cutting into my skin but I didn't bother because I knew they would be healed by the time I looked down to see them.  
I pushed a leafy branch out the way and my hair ruffled in the wind. I pulled myself up and gently sniffed the air, I whipped my head around and sniffed gently to my left and I swung on to a different tree and sniffed again. I knew I was heading the right way by the stench that was bellowing in my face.  
Glancing downward I noticed blurs of black, grey and different shades of brown passing me.  
I moved faster following the smell for about five minutes and I noticed we were passing the border into Canada. I didn't care, I carried on moving until the smell stopped, I clambered down the trunk and the smell carried on.  
My feet hit the floor that was covered in pine cones and twigs.  
I quickly shed my shorts and tied them to my ankle, red covered my vision and the shaking got worse, I keeled over on all fours and my paws hit the floor. I ran and followed the smell aware of the padding footsteps behind me.

_Paul: I want these THINGS destroyed!_

_Quil: we all do Paul?_

_Paul: not as much as me_

I ignored the buzz of their thoughts and continued tracking the smell.

_Sam: how old is the trail?_

_Seth: about 6-7 hours give or take a few, why?_

_Sam: we probably won't catch it now Seth, we might as well just head back and wait for the next trail?_

_Seth: I'm not waiting for Alyissa's death!_

_Sam: you think we're going to catch it now?_

_Seth: there's a possibility!_

_Sam: we are heading back, I'm not leaving Emily alone, what if this was a fake trail?, huh?, and the leaches are back at La push?_

_Seth: I want this thing killed ASAP!_

_Sam: we will Seth, let's just go home._

I huffed in defeat and skidded to a stop, I headed in the direction I came in with my thoughts on the one who had my heart in the palm of her hand.

Alyissa's p.o.v

'See, no scary blood sucker to eat us?' I teased him and he huffed.

'I wasn't scared about me, to them I smell like sweat, they wouldn't eat me if they were offered a life time supply of blood' I smiled as he started the car engine.

'You smell like the woods to me?' I mused and he chuckled.

'Good to know' I smiled at him and he smiled back, I watched as he glanced out the window and sighed.

'You want to be out there don't you?' I asked and he nodded his head mutely.

'I'd rather be her making sure you're safe than be chasing one of them' he smiled over at me and I smiled back.

'Will they be Ok?' I asked him with concern layering my voice.

'Of course, they always are' he smiled while reaching over to poke my sides in attempt to lighten the mood.  
I squealed and bent away from his hands; he chuckled and brought his hand back to place on the steering wheel.

'That's not fair' I pouted and he raised an eyebrow.

'What's not fair?' he asked me and I frowned.

'None of you are ticklish!' I complained and he chuckled.

'How do you know I'm not ticklish?' he teased and he reached over toward him.

I poked his side and he didn't move, neither were his ribs, I noticed that the higher I got the more he shivered.  
I trailed my hand up to his neck and his jaw tensed.

'I'll remember that spot when you tease me' I threatened and he smiled.  
He glanced over at the bag that was at my feet and sighed.

'What do you see in him?' he asked and I grimaced, I turned my head away from his and stare out the window.

'Don't start Jacob' I warned and I heard him growl lightly.

'I can't believe I'm losing you' he sighed and I turned to see his heartbroken features.

'You're not losing me Jacob, I just...like you as a friend' I whisper, he grimaced and I closed my eyes while leaning back against the head rest.  
We pulled up outside Jacobs house and I sighed, the living room curtain flickered and Billy smiled at me through the window.  
I smiled back and raised my hand, I slid out the car and hooked my bag up on my shoulder.  
I followed Jacob into the house and I glanced at the clock that sat on the far wall.  
It read 4 o'clock, I sighed and sat on the other end of the couch that Jacob was sat on.  
Billy was too absorbed in the game of baseball that showing on TV and Jacob looked like he was about to fall asleep.

'Hey Billy, do you mind if I go and use the bathroom to change?' I asked him and he smiled at me.

'Of course you can, may I ask the reason for changing?' he asked with his eyes still glued to the screen.

'Erm...a date' I whispered, a blush crept up to my cheeks, I glanced upwards to see Billy's eyes glance over at the snoring Jacob.

'Does he know?' Billy asked and I nodded weakly, I heard him sigh and t was quiet for a couple of minutes.

'I'm going to get changed' I announced and he nodded his head.  
I closed the bathroom door quietly and dug in my bag for my make-up and hair curlers.  
I gently powdered my face and used black Smokey eye shadow, I applied some mascara until they were all fanned out, I dapped a tiny bit of lip balm on and rooted in my bag for my dress.  
It was cream and strapless with a black bow around the waist, the ends flitted out lightly and it hugged my curves nicely.  
I slipped it over my head and pulled my wedges on, I wrapped the bow on the shoes up my leg and tied it into a bow.  
I plugged the curlers in and wrapped random pieces of my hair around it.  
My hair cascaded down my back with the bottom lightly curled; I slipped in a lace bow at the side and packed all my clothes and make-up away.  
The doorbell rang and my heart thundered in my chest, I took a soothing breath and zipped my bag up.  
I heard laughter on the other side of the door and I picked out Seth's distinct childish laugh.  
I twisted the door handle and walked out of the bathroom with a smile on my face.  
I tried to ignore my heart beat that was jumping in my chest and I'm sure that everyone in the room could hear it.  
I smiled warmly at Seth and his eyes widened and his jaw popped open.  
I ducked behind my hair as the curse of a blush started again.  
It was pure bliss and the date hadn't even started yet...


	34. Chapter 34

Alyissa's p.o.v

I glanced up at Seth to see he was still staring at me like if he looked away I would disappear, he walked toward me hesitantly and smiled, I smiled back at him as he leaned down toward my ear.  
His breath fanned across my cheeks and I smiled.

'You look absoloutley breath taking' he whispered in my ear, I smiled and placed a quick kiss against his cheek, something silky smooth pressed into my hand and I looked down to see a Cymbidium flower being pressed into my hand, I gasped and carresed the flower in my hand.  
It was beautiful, 5 petals sprung from each side and they were a shocking white with a trail of pink going down the middle and they had a small boat like petal coming from the middle and it cradled a small amount of polen in the middle.  
The boat like petal was white and had dark pink dots flecked here and there, these were my favourite flowers and they were only avalible in the winter.  
I smiled up at Seth and he took my free hand in his.

'Thank you' I whispered, he just nodded and I slipped my hand from his, he looked hurt for a second and I shook my head.

'I just need to find a vase to put my flower in' I assured him as relief washed over his features, I glanced at Billy and he smiled.

'I think theres a spare one top cupboard above the sink' I smiled gratefully at him and sneaked a glance at Jake, he was glaring holes into floor with his chin in the palm of his hand, I looked away from him quickly and walked hesitantly to the archway of the kitchen.  
After rooting in the cupboards I found the vase and filled it halfway with water, I placed the elegant flower in carefully and placed out the window ledge in front of the sink.  
I sighed and walked back into the living room with over shoulder white bag in hand.  
I smiled thankfully at Billy and I took another glance at Jacob, he was not playing with the hem of his shorts and was looking at anything but me or Seth, I sighed and walked over to Seth and he held the door open for me.

'thank you Billy, bye Jacob' I breathed the last part and waved, Billy waved back and Jacob continued to ignore me.

'Anytime Alyissa, have a good night and Seth, look after her' he warned, Seth nodded and I took one last glance at Jacob, his eyes flashed to mine once and they held so much pain.  
There was no playfull glint in them or smiled that was always on his lips, his features were vacant and empty.  
I frowned and allowed Seth to pull me out of the house and toward...Paul's truck?

'Whoah...you cant drive, your barely 17 and I'm 16, we cant drive?' I questioned, his light chuckle reached my ears and a tingle shivered over my body.

'I know how to drive, I'm waiting to take my drivers license' I stopped when we reached the door of the truck.

'So if we get pulled over were getting done for underage driving and no license?' I asked him and he nodded, I sighed as he opened the door and gestured for me to get in.

'Does Paul know you have his truck?' I smiled as I clambered in the passenger seat, I watched as Seth walked round the car and slid into driver side and started the engine.

'If leaving a note saying "Trucks gone, just borrowing it to take your smoking hot sister on a date", then yes he does know' I blushed at his answer and looked away as he backed out the drive.

'It's your funeral when he finds out' I threatened, he smiled and glanced at me as we got on the road.

'I'll risk it' he mused, I smiled and looked him up and down, his hair was tousled in a sleepy way and made him look more child like and his eyes were twinkling lightly as a car passed by, his lips were turned up into a smile of amusment.  
He was wearing a with button down, long sleeved shirt with the top buttons opened, and it hugged his chest nicely.  
He wore a pair of black pants with a belt looping round them and a pair of black shoes.  
All together he looked very handsome and a bit more grown up than his usual child like features.

'You like what you see?' he whispered in a husky voice, I blushed and looked away from him, embarressed that I had been caught looking.

'I like it more than I should' I whispered under my breath, I heard a light growl come from beside me and I remembered the werewolf hearing, I blushed and hid behind my hair again.  
I could imagine the giant grin plastered across his face because stupid me just had to inflate his ego! 

'Where are we going?' I asked as I watched the welcome to forks sign pass us, he smiled and shook his head.

'It's a secret' I frowned at him and he mimicked my actions, I pulled tongues like a 5 year old and he did the same, I leaned over quickly and bit his tongue, his eyes flew open in shock and the car swerved dangerously, he frowned at me as he swerved the car back on to the right side of the road.

'What was that for?' he asked whilw frowning and I smiled sweetly at him.

'I hate secrets and you were copying me to get on my nerves, so I bit you' I smiled and he continued to frown, he leaned toward me and I squealed.

'Eyes on the road, I don't want to crash' I squeaked, he smiled and leaned back over to his side.

'I'll get you back' he warned I smiled at him and narrowed his eyes at me, I noticed we were pulling into a more crowded in area and I guessed it was seattle, we drove past a lot of shops and I watched everything as we passed.  
I still couldnt process that I was going on a date with Seth clearwater...of all people!

The car jolted to a stop and I glanced round to see we had come to a stop outside a cosy looking restaurant with neone letters at the top.

IL bistro.  
It was two floors with windows and a faint glow that looked like candles.  
I bit my lip and glanced at Seth to see him staring at me, Scarlet invaded my cheeks and I looked away again.  
I heard the car door slam and I looked up at my window to see Seth opening my door, he placed his hand out and I thankfully took his hand in mine and hopped out of the car, I stumbled a bit until Seth held onto my waist to steady me.  
I smiled thankfully up at him as he shut the car door and locked it, he slid an arm round my waist and led me to the double doors at the front of the building.  
He held the door open for me and I stepped through them, I glanced around quickly and seen everything was a cosy colour with round tables or two seater tables placed near the windows, every table had a glowing candle in the middle which lit up the tables to give it a eerie glow.  
Tables were occupied by couples or a family surrounding the large circle tables.  
Seths warm hand encased mine and he pulled me toward the reservation lady and she smiled warmly at us.

'How may I help you?' she asked sweetly, she was pretty with hazel eyes and bleached blonde hair that was pin straight, she had high cheek bones that were a cherry red and full thick bat of eye lashes.

'Yes we have reservations for Clearwater?' he asked, his hand gave mine a light squeeze and he smiled down at me.

I watched as she ran a finger down the book and then stopped and smiled.

'Right this way' she smiled, Seth gave a light tug on my hand as we followed behind her and dodged around the other tables, we came to a stop at a two seater table next to a window, it was a bit away from all the other people so we wouldnt be over heard by others.

Seth pulled the chair out for me and I sat down, he pushed it back under the table and I smiled at him as he sat down opposite me, the waitress whos name I learned was tamara from her nametag.  
she placed down two menus and told us are waiter would be here soon.

'Thank you' I thanked him, he raised a eyebrow and smiled.

'For what?' he asked and I smiled while glancing down at the menu.

'For everything, you have been nothing but good to me since I came here, you treat me so carefully like I'm made of glass and you look at me like I'm the only person you can see and you took me out to this beautiful restaurant, thank you' I thanked him, he reached across the table and took my hand in his.

'You deserve all the goodness from me and more' he whispered while running his thumb on my wrist, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

'Aren't you going to order?' I asked him, he nodded and glanced down at the menu.

'20oz steak with fries as a side dish, you?' I gaped at him and then went straight to the pasta part.

'Erm...bolognese pasta with a salad' I told him and he raised a eyebrow.

'Thats all?' he asked and I nodded, I didnt want him to use that much money on me.

'I cant stomach a giant thing like a steak, I dont have 7 bellys' I teased and he frowned lightly.

'It's a wolf perk, being able to eat without stopping' he smiled and I shook my head.

'when's your birthday?' he asked me and I raised a eyebrow.

'14th of April...why?' I asked him and he shrugged, I glanced at him to see he was smiling and staring at me.

'Favourite colour?' he asked, I frowned and played with my fingers.

'Caramel' I blurted out before even thinking, his smile grew and I looked down in embarresment.

'The colour of my eyes?' He grinned smugly and I nodded, my face heated up and I let my hair swung forward to hide my face.

'Favourite animal and food?' He asked again, I sighed and looked up at him to see he was staring intently at me.

'Erm...wolf or mouse and...eggs or oranges' I admitted and he smiled from the minute I said wolf.

'I can understand why it would be mouse, mainly because you look like one' he smiled and I scowled at him, I stuck my tongue out at him.

'Just because I'm short!' I frowned and he shook his head and smiled.

'No not becuase of your size, although you are quite short, your brown feautures too, they eyes and hair add to it, oh and the cute button nose' he smiled while poking my nose lightly, I smiled and pushed his hand away from my nose.

'Hello my names Kody and I'll be your server this afternoon, what can I get you?' Kody had a seet child lik face with blonde hair that fell into his eyes which were a dark blue colour, he had a strong defined jaw with a smatter of freckled across his angular nose.  
He smiled flirtingly at me and I looked away from him, I heard a rumble come from Seth and I started to get worried.

'Two cokes please' I rushed and Kody smiled and nodded.

'If you need_ anything_ at all, just call me' he winked before leaving and I shivered, and it was not because of the cold, I glanced at Seth to see he was shaking and staring after Kody as if he wanted to kill him.

I placed a hand over his which was balled up into a fist, I uncurled his fingers and interwined are fingers together, his eyes snapped to mine and they softened.

'Forget it, it's not woth it' I whispered reasuringly and he nodded, Kody came back over with two cokes on a tray and left before giving me a wink.  
I sipped on my drink and was very aware of Seth staring at me, I stared at the candle intead and flicked my hand over the flame quickly.

'Watch this' Seth smiled, he reached toward the candle and placed his hand over it, I gasped and watched as he didnt even flinch from the flame but instead smiled.  
He placed his little finger in the flame and I watched as it engulfed his finger.

'Thats amazing' I whispered and he chuckled and brought his hand away from the flame, I took his hand before he could pull away and examined the palm of his hand and his little finger.

'Why didn't it burn you?' I asked him, he smiled and stared into my eyes.

'Werewolf, and this too' He grinned, he picked up the knife beside him and placed it at his arm, I gasped and wrenched the knife from his grip.

'How stupid are you?' I whisper shouted and he shrugged and took the knife from my grip, he placed it against his arm again and held his finger up to his lips.  
He slipped the innocent looking knife against his skin, a small drop of blood escaped the small cut, I watched in amazment as the small slice stitched itslef back up till it looked like the drop of blood had dropped down onto his arm.  
No scar, just skin and a small drop of blood, I picked the tissue up from beside me and swiped the blood up from his arm.

'It was impressive but very stupid that you just done self inflicted harm' I scolded him and he smiled. 

'What self inflicted harm, there's nothing there?' he smiled smugly, I was about to argue back when the waiter-Kody-interrupted us.

'Are you ready to order?' he asked and Seth nodded, his eyes turning cold again.

'I'll have the 20oz steak' he said coldly and the waiter noded and turned to me.

'The bolognese and salad, please' I told him and he nodded and smiled, I heard another rumble from Seth and I looked away and instead stared at the ribbons running up my legs from my shoes.  
I heard the footsteps of the waiter leading away and my eyes flickered to Seth, he was still staring at me.

'Why do you stare at me like that?' I asked him and he smiled and took my hand, he kissed the back of my knuckles and I stared at him with wide eyes.

'Because your that beautiful I cant take my eyes off you' he whispered, I blushed and looked away from him, he took my chin in his hand and lifted my face up to his.

'Also your blush is adorable' he smiled, my cheeks flamed again and he smiled, I couldn't help it so I smiled back at him.  
He continued asking me questions about my life, like where I would like to live?, If I had kids what would there names be?, what's my ideal job?.  
They caried on until to the waiter came back over with a giant steak and a bolognese with salad.  
He placed the bolognese in front of me and the giant steak in front of Seth.  
I watched as Seth's eyes grew wide with hunger and I thanked the waiter before starting to eat mine.  
We ate in a comfortable silence, both of us just enjoying are meal, I had only eaten half of mine and Seth was talking about what dessert had more chocolate on it, I was still enjoying the mini flavour party on my tastebuds.  
I placed my fork down and Seth glanced down at my dish that had a few spoonfuls of pasta left on it.  
I nodded and pushed the dish toward him and I watched as he ate it in one mouthfull.

'I have no idea how you can eat that much and still be talking about more food?' I mused, he smiled and patted his stomach gently, I pursed my lips and gently sipped on my drink.

'What's your favourite colour Seth?' I asked him and he smiled.

'Oh, so now were playing 20 questions?' He grinned and I shrugged while tracing patterns on the wood of the table.

'You played 20 questions on me I think it's only fair that I do 20 questions on you?' I smiled, he nodded and gestured for me to carry on.  
I learnt that his birthday was on september 19th, exactly a week away from today, I argued with him about why he didn't tell me bt he just brushed it off and said he wasn't a big fan of people celebrating him.  
His favourite colour was brown, because it was like a homey colour to him and it was also the colour of me eyes and hair.  
His favourite subject was bioligy, his favourite animal was tigers or leopards.  
And of course his favourite food was anything...Big suprise there?

'Are you ready to order your dessert?' Kody asked and I glanced down at the menu and then at Seth.

'Brownies please' Seth seethed, I frowned and avoided the waiters stare that wasn't exactly on my face.

'Make that 2 brownies please' I asked and he nodded, when I looked up Seth was still glaring at the spot the waiter had disappeared.

'I want to get out of her as quick as possible before I snap and rip _him _to shreds!' he hissed, I nodded too in agreement to leave.

'I dont blame him really, if I was him I wouldn't be able to stop staring at the goddes that is sitting there' he smiled while nodding in my direction, as per usual, I blushed at his comment and looked away.  
I heard his light chuckle and my blush never ceased.

'Thank you for taking me out tonight Seth' I thanked him as we walked out the restaurant, he had his arm wrapped around my waist in a almost unbreakable grip.

'It was all my pleasure' he smiled a child like grin and kissed my fore head.  
He helped me in the car and kissed me on the cheek before sprinting round to the driver side and kissing my other cheek.  
I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder as he started the car and reversed out of the parking lot.  
He turned the radio on and the music melted into the background as we drove in silence.  
I tilted my head up and kissed the side of his neck, a small pur vibrated through him and I smiled.  
I gently nipped at his earlobe and the car swerved a bit.

'I'm going to have to pull over if you carry on' he threatened in a husky voice and I licked a trail up his neck, his body tensed and his knuckled turned white on the stearing wheel. 

'Alyissa' he groaned and I smiled against his neck, his breathing came out ragged and I smiled.

'Just tell me to stop and I will' I grinned and I heard him sigh as his breath fanned out across my cheeks.

'Can we continue this when I'm not driving?' he asked and I smiled while playing with his belt loop.

'Maybe, maybe not' I teased and he sighed in frustration.

'Tease' he accused me and I nodded while continuing to play with his belt.

'2 to alyissa and 0 for Seth' I kissed his neck and leaned away from him and I he growled in frustration.

'I belive it is 2-1 because you were checking me out earlier' I bit my lip and then nodded.

'I'm still a better tease than you?' I said while running my finger up his clothed arm.

'I know you are, and I like it becuae I always get what I want in the end' he smiled smugly and I let my hand drop.

'Only because I cave in too easily' I pouted and he looked at me in the rear view mirror and growled lightly.

'And that my angel, is your weakness' he chuckled and I stuck my lip out further.

'Me pouting is your weakness, why?' I whispered and he shrugged.

'Maybe it's the part that your lips look utterly kissable or the cuteness that radiates off you' he smiled and the scarlet creeped up my cheeks again.  
We passed the welcome to forks sign and I stared out into the canopy of trees, my eyes flashed back and forth through the trees and I sat upright to get a better look.  
A pale colour passed through the trees at a in-human pace and my eyes flickered to Seth to see he was still staring out the front windshield.  
I glanced back at the trees and the pale colour passed again, I shrank back away from the window and leaned closer to Seth who was staring down at me with worry lacing his features.

'Hey Alyissa, you ok?, you look kinda pale' he asked me and I nodded my head once. What if that was the thing that had been outside my house?  
I frowned and ignored the nagging at the back of my head, Instead I traced patterns on Seth's leg in an attempt to ignore the questions buzzing around my head.  
We pulled up outside Sam and Emily's house and I looked up and raised an eyebrow at Seth.

'This isn't where I live?' I frowned in thought and he slid out of his seat, I opened my door and jumped out and closed the door behind me.

'This is were your staying until we kill the blood suckers' he growled at the end part and I sighed.

'I cant keep on moving from house to house, people will get bored with me, I have no clothes for tonight, my flower and other clothes are still in Billy's, It's no big deal to just stay in my house, If it would make you feel better you can stay with me?' I sighed in frustration and he shook his head.

'People won't get bored of you, Quill and Embry went over to your place and got everything you need, I will go get your flower and other stuff from Billys and I don't think Paul would agree with that last part?' I sighed as he took my hand in his and led me away from the house.

'You do know that Quill and Embry are the biggest pervs and have probaby been through my underwear draw, I wanted to keep the stuff in there a secret for you?' I whispered and he tensed up slightly.

'Too bad Quill and Embry got see them first' I trailed off while walking away from him, I smiled inwardly as his strong grip wrapped around my hips, I squealed when he picked me up with ease and ran with me across the sand.

'Put me down!' I shrieked as he continued to run down the beach with me in his grasp, he slowed down and his laughter rang in my ears.

'What if I don't want to put you down, your a bit too light?' he pretended to drop me and my stomach dropped, he caught me and I stuck my lip out as he leaned toward me.

His grip loosened and I wiggled from his grip, he advandanced toward me and I backed up away from him.

'Stop Seth' I giggled as he leaned toward me again, he placed his lips gently against mine in the most caring and loving gesture ever, I smiled happily and linked my arms around his neck, He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

'I love you' he whispered and I smiled.

'I love you too' I gave him a peck on the lips and he smiled, I leaned away from him but he leaned toward me and placed his hand on my lower back so I wouldn't fall.  
I giggled and pushed at his chest but he wouldn't budge, instead I gave up and let myself fall into the kiss. I wound my hands in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled on it gently, he growled and gently ran his tongue along my lower lip, I denied him acess and he sighed in frustration.

My lips tingled every time he moved and everywhere he touched left a trail of fire, he pulled away and ran his hand up and down my arm, I smiled and looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes and he pulled me closer to his chest.  
His arms wrapped around my waist and I placed both of my hands on his chest and sighed.

We stood there for a couple of minutes until my vision went hazy and I let out a small yawn.

'I think we should get you to bed' I nodded and pulled away from his loving embrace and interwined are fingers together, he pulled me along the beach and I trailed after him.  
I collided into something and I groaned in pain as my head throbbed, I peeled my eyes open to see Seth's back.

'You have a very solid back' I groaned, seth didn't answer or smile he continued to stare into the trees that swayed in the wind, I glanced over at the trees and strained my ears to hear any sounds that could of alerted him.  
Nothing. Only the wind and the rustle of leaves.

'There's nothing there Seth, lets go' I tugged on his hand and he started to move his eyes still locked on the trees, he started to speed up until he was literally dragging me behind him.

'What's the hurry?' I aked, I jogged up beside him and I watched as his eyes flickered to the trees then me.

'Wolf howl' he answered mutely and I frowned.

'What's a wolf howl got to do with anything?'

'Sam's calling us and it sounded urgent' he hurried and I frowned.

'Why are you still here then?, go to Sam, I can walk the rest of the way' I pushed him toward the trees and he shook his head and continued toward Emily's.

'I've got to get you safe first, Leaches are on the loose and you want to walk by your self, you are out of your mind' he sighed and I shook my head.

'Duty first' I scowled

'You first'

'Duty!'

'Look, where are we heading?, Emily's, that means I'm winning with the whole you first thing' I scowled up at him and he smiled sweetly down at me.

I followed behind him as he walked into Emily's kitchen were she was sitting at the breakfast bar reading a book.

'Do you know what's going on?' Seth asked Emily and she nodded, her gaze flickered to me and she pulled Seth into the hallway.  
I could hear hushed voices and then Seth's muffled growl, I waited patiently for them to come back in and tell me why I couln't know what was going on?

'I've got to go' Seth said while walking back into the kitchen.

'Can I know what's going on?' I asked and he shook his head.

'I think it's best if you dont know what's going on' he enveloped me in a hug and I rested my head on his chest.

'Thank you Seth, be careful, love you' I whispered into his ear as he held me tighter.

'I'm always careful and I love you too' he pulled away from the hug and strode toward the door as I watched his retreating figure, I waited until I heard the door slam and I turned to Emily.

'I want answers Emily' I frowned, she sighed and patted the seat next to her. 

'You might want to sit down for this' Sitting down always means a bad thing...


End file.
